Ignorance is Bliss
by MadMeisters2715
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl, Alison Gilbert, and she was sad, although she wouldn't admit it she was. Her parents had died and her boyfriend had cheated on her and she thought she never be happy again. Until two boys, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, return to Mystic Falls and turned her life upside down. I am that sad little girl. I am Alison Gilbert. And this... is my story.
1. A New Start Here I Go

**A/N: So I'm back… with a vampire diaries fanfiction, I just started watching season 6 and I cannot wait for season 7 which comes out October 8** **th** **. EEP! Anyway, so I got this idea, which is way to over used I know, but bare with me, of Elena having a sister who Damon falls for. Oh the cliché's but I really hope you read this one.**

 _I_ _cannot take this anymore_

 _I'm saying everything I've said before_

 _All these words they make no sense_

 _I find bliss in ignorance_

 _Less I hear the less you'll say_

 _But you'll find that out anyway_

 _Just like before_

 _Everything you say to me_

 _Takes me one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

 _I need a little room to breathe_

 _'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

The dark chalk smeared across the poster board, one Alison Gilbert had pinned up on her wall, as she conducted another one of her drawings. Slowly the handsome man on her canvas coming to life, as her solid white eyes scanned aimlessly and 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park blared in the back ground, blocking out any outside noise.

Alison was the eldest of the Gilbert siblings, onto her senior year at Mystic Falls High. After the death of both her parents, Alison turned to ignoring everyone, and hiding up in her room with her Ipod and drawings.

 _I find the answers aren't so clear_

 _Wish I could find a way to disappear_

 _All these thoughts they make no sense_

 _I find bliss in ignorance_

 _Nothing seems to go away_

 _Over and over again_

 _Just like before_

 _Everything you say to me_

 _Takes me one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

 _I need a little room to breathe_

 _'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

With a sharp inhale, Alison stumbled away from her drawing, her art utensils falling from her hands and clattering to the ground. With a blink her solid white eyes turned back to their normal dark chocolate orbs.

She stared up at her drawing, a charming man, laying on the ground staring at her with such intensity she almost forgot it was a drawing. A black crow was perched on the man's torso. Alison took a step forward entranced by the drawing, sweeping her fingers a crossed it gently, ignoring the black marks that appeared on the pads of her fingertips.

The rapping of knuckles on her door snapped her out of it, she blinked a couple of times coming out of her trance and hurriedly turned off her ipod and tossed it onto her bed, before pulling her canvas off the wall and leaning it against her dresser so the image was hidden. Alison grabbed a wet cloth from her desk as she made her way to the door. She flung it open before wiping away the dark chalk that covered her palms.

"I see you're still drawing." Elena spoke gesturing to the black marks on her face. Alison rolled her eyes and wiped them away before tossing the rag onto her bed with her IPod.

"And I see you're still writing." Alison retorted gesturing to the green leather notebook in her sister's hands. Elena quickly his the book behind her back, as she sighed glancing up at her older sister.

"Look, Ali we both did our own things in a way to grieve over mom and dad, but we have to get passed that, move on. It's what they would've wanted." Elena spoke solemnly. Alison refrained from rolling her eyes, getting real sick of her sisters 'we need to move on, it's what they would've wanted' crap.

"I'm fine Elena. Mom and dad died, I've moved on, I finished with my grieving okay. Now go patronize someone else, I'm sick of it." She snapped slamming the door in Elena's face, immediately feeling bad about it afterwards. Alison reached her hand out for the doorknob hesitantly. With a sigh, and a shake of her head she turned and decided to just get ready for school instead.

She opened her closet to be met with the dark contents it held, not a single article of clothing that wasn't grey, black, or white, maybe the occasional dark blue or purple, but that was it.

She stripped down her chalk covered pajamas and slipped on an outfit for the day, before exiting the closet and tossing her dirty clothes into the laundry basket that sat beside her dresser. Pulling her brown waves up into a high ponytail she eyed the poster that laid against her dresser.

Alison dropped her hands to her side as she walked over to it, she picked the drawing up and rested it on her knees as the brunette sat on the edge of her bed. After eyeing the drawing for a few silent moments, she sighed and stood up. Alison slipped her newest art piece into a plastic wrap before placing it with the thousands of other drawing that occupied her other closet.

As she opened the door to the room that contained her art, an eerie feeling settled over her as she looked at the picture off her parent's car submerged in water, and Elena's terrified face pressed up against the glass.

With a shaky breath, Alison placed her newest drawing in front of it, flicked off the lights and slammed the door shut. She pulled on her black studded, ankle boots and slipped on her black leather jacket before bounding down the stairs, her keys hangs from her belt loop, jangling against her thighs.

Alison entered the kitchen only for whatever conversation that was present to pull to a halt, and her aunt Jenna and younger sister Elena starred at her. Alison gave a tight lipped smile before pushing passed them and going straight to the coffee maker.

"No, please go on, no need to stop trash talking me just because I'm present." Alison cringed slightly at her own words but didn't show her guilt. She never meant to be this mean, it was just easier than being sad.

"We weren't trash talking Ali, we're just worried." Elena tried taking a step closer to her sister, only to have Alison change her route to the fridge to avoid the contact. Elena sighed sadly dropping her hand back to her side in defeat.

"Toast. I can make toast," Jenna said quickly trying to change the topic. Alison turned her back to the fridge a can of pineapples in her hands, and gave Jenna a pointed look. "Right, pineapples, I forgot." She mumbled.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena spoke loudly as she poured herself a cup of the brown liquid, not acknowledging Alison's attitude.

"Is their Coffee?" Jeremy asked as he walked in and scooped the mug out of Elena hands and moved over to the fridge. Elena looked down at her now empty hands then Jeremy before rolling her eyes and turning back to the coffee maker.

Alison moved over to the island setting the can down on the marble counter top before opening the drawing and pulling out the can opener. She screwed off the lid, and stuck a fork and a straw in it before jumping up onto the counter top.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared," Jenna grumbled shifting through the contents of her pure frantically. "Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding out three five dollar bills.

"I'm good." Elena called over her shoulder. Jeremy reached out to grab it but Alison was quicker, snatching up all three of the bills and shoving them into her bra. Jeremy glared at her, but Alison only sipped on her pineapple juice with a cocky smirk.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked, leaning up against the counter beside Alison.

"Don't you have a big presentation today, or something like that?" Alison asked, shrugging her shoulder, not really interested in it as she jabbed a chunk of her fruit with her fork and shoving it into her mouth.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor in…" She trailed off looking down at her watch. "Now. Crap!" She sigh irritably as she scrambled to grab all her things from the counter.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena smiled sweetly at their aunt. Jenna gave her appreciative smile as she grabbed all her items and hurried out the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked sincerely as Jeremy tried to leave.

"Don't start." Jeremy rolled his eyes, pushing passed her irritably. Elena looked back at Alison who only shrugged and hopped up off the counter and followed Jeremy outside.

"Jeremy! Hey! Jer!" Alison called after her younger brother has he chased him across the lawn before he reached the rusty old pickup truck that was parked in the side of the street.

"Look, if you're going to try and pull some 'it's a phase, you'll get over it' crap then just save it, I already got enough of that from Elena." Jeremy snapped turning back to his sister. Even thought she was the eldest Jeremy stood about half a foot taller than her.

"Seriously, Jer," Alison placed the hand that wasn't holding her can of pineapples over her chest in faux offense. "Did you just insinuate that I'm like Elena in any way?"

Even in his angry, irritated state he still couldn't fight back the amused smile. Alison loved Elena, everyone knew that, she'd do anything for her little sister, they were family. But that doesn't mean she wants anyone comparing them to each other. Alison and Elena were polar opposites. Elena was good hearted, the center of attention, the one everyone chose. Alison was mischievous, didn't give a damn if anyone paid attention to her even though they did anyway, and always chose the more dangerous path than her younger sister. Elena was the poster child for goodness, and Alison was the definition of a rebellious teenager.

"I just wanted to give you this," She pulled the money out of her bra and handed it to her younger brother. Jeremy's gaze shifted from the money to his sister in slight shock, which only made Alison's smirk grow. "Next time you want drug money, don't make it so obvious." She added, shoving the bills into the front pocket of his jacket.

"This is why you're my favorite." Jeremy grinned, ruffling his sister's hair before climbing into the backseat of the truck. Alison sighed, shoving the last piece of fruit into her mouth before discarding the can in one of the curb trash bins before heading over to her car.

A 1975 Thunderbird. She ran her hand over the sleek black exterior, before pulling open the front seat, taking in the smell of the freshly clean white leather interior. She sat in the seat reminiscing in the feel of it, stopping for a moment to listen to the engine pur as she turned on the ignition.

No matter how many times she drives this she will never get used to its beauty. She had gotten it when her parents died, apparently it was in their will, saving it for her 18th birthday, which was in a few months.

…

Alison walked across the campus of Mystic Falls High, her shades over her eyes, and not really paying attention to her surroundings as her Heavy metal music blasted in her ears. Suddenly she slammed into someone, falling backwards, only to have a pair of arms loop around her waist and catch before she made contact with the hard earth.

Alison gasped, as her brown orbs turned solid white and she got a sudden cold flash. Blood, lots of blood filled her vision, as did countless dead bodies. And the man she had drew earlier, he was there with a wide smirk, but something was off. His face wasn't the handsome one she drew, no this one had blood dripping from his mouth and vein protruded from under his eyes.

She was pulled back to reality suddenly and he stared up at the boy in shock at what she had seen.

"I'm… so sorry." The stranger said lowly as he stared intensely at the girl in his arms, making no show that he was gonna let go anytime soon.

"Uh…" Alison looked at him not being able to find words, the flash of a camera brought her back to reality. The reality being she in some strangers arms, in the middle of the courtyard… where everyone could see her. "You can let go now." He seemed to come back to his senses as he straightened the two of them up before dropping his arms from her waist down to his sides and chuckled awkwardly.

"Right sorry."

"Okay…" Alison looked at the boy strangely before walking passed him, only to have him grab her arms gently, stopping her from walking away. Alison turned back to him with a raised eyebrow and snatched her arm out of his grip, fighting back the cold flash that was sent through her once more.

"I'm Stefan." The brunette introduced himself with a warm smile.

"Alison," Alison replied slowly. "Can I leave now or…" she trailed off pointing to the school behind her and backing away slowly.

"Yeah, of course, sorry." Alison spun so she was facing the school as she walked away, confusion clear on her face. _That was weird._

Alison hadn't even entered the school completely before hearing the familiar squeal of her best friend. Alison allowed the door to close behind her as she stepped into the halls cautiously, as Caroline walked in step next to her

"Oh my, God! Alison, how are you? Are you okay?" She asked frantically as she pulled the Gilbert girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Fantastic, Caroline, thanks for asking." Alison replied half sarcastic half serious as she pried Caroline off of her. Caroline took a step away, a smile still on her face, and the two resumed to their walking.

"I'm so glad your back to your old self, I was in serious need of my wing woman." Alison chuckled slightly as she looked around.

"Yeah, Caroline, I'm glad-"

"Elena!" Alison was cut off when Caroline screamed Elena's name and took off towards Alison's little sister and Bonnie. Alison closed her mouth into a tight lipped smile, and toed the ground with the tip of her shoe before turning and walking the other way.

"Uh-oh, little miss devil looks a little sad." Alison attention snapped to the black haired jock that annoyed her to her inner core.

"I don't get sad, Tyler." She snapped turning to walk away from him, but the sound of footsteps told her that wasn't going to happen.

"You're right, you get angry, and that's not a good look on you babe." Alison rolled her eyes, irritated by his voice. She stopped, suddenly so she was face to face with the Lockwood.

"Don't call me that," Alison snapped but Tyler only smirked down at the brunette. Alison getting seriously irritated, crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me, like I don't know, go hang out with your girlfriend."

"You know that title belonged to you not even four months ago." Tyler's smirk remained present as he pushed some of her loose, brown locks behind her ear. With and intense glare Alison smacked his hand away.

"Yeah, it did, then you cheated, I beat your car until it was nothing but debris, went all Jazmine Sullivan on you." Alison smiled sweetly, before letting it melt into a scowl and pushing passed him, allowing her shoulder to slam into his as she made her way to her first class.

As Alison passed by the main office she caught glimpse of the strange man from earlier and pulled herself to a stop as she studied him curiously. What was up with that weird vibe, vision, whatever is was that she felt earlier when they touched. She always thought they only happened when drawing, that it was just her mind letting loose its imagination, but now, she felt it when she made contact with him. Why was he so special?

Alison was once again pulled back to reality when her sister and Bonnie came up next to her.

"Ali, are you okay?" Elena asked quietly, placing a hand on the older Gilbert's shoulder. Alison jerked back from her touch and glanced at her sister briefly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just late." She muttered before turning and walking away avoiding any more weird encounters at least until lunch.

…

After school Alison decided to take a detour to her favorite spot ever in Mystic falls, The Mystic oak tree. It was stood about three stories high, and had curly branches that stretched all over the place, bending low and stretching high. The tree had been in Mystic Falls for over three centuries now.

Ducking under the ropes that were supposed to make sure no one got in to the site, Alison smiled up at the tree that was basically her hideaway all summer long. She brushed her fingers against the tree softly before gripping one of the lower branches and pulling herself up.

She propped her back up against the base of the tree, her legs crossed over each other down the length of the branch, her sketch book in her lap. She began penciling away at the white paper and before long she found herself lost in her work. When she was done she stared down at the drawing she made of the stranger from earlier. Steven. Stefan. Something like that.

Once again she got lost in his eyes, almost forgetting it was drawing. The ruffling of leaves below signaling someone was approaching, causing her to hurriedly shove her sketch book back in her bag and look down. Confusion filled her eyes as she stared down at the stranger, she was just coincidentally drawing.

"Do you always hide up in trees?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Depends," Alison shouted back down to him as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Do you always stalk girls you run into at school?" Alison jumped down to the floor right in front of him, half joking, half serious. The brunette chuckled, lowering his gaze to the sketch book that peeked out of the top of her bag

"You draw?" He asked. Alison immediately shoved her book farther down into her bag, away from any wandering eyes, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "I didn't mean to pry." Stefan started to apologize but Alison quickly cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No, its fine. I've drawn all my life… but I really got into it after my parents died a couple months ago." Alison explained. Immeadiatly confused on why she just said that, the man before her was a complete stranger, that and the weird vision she got when they touched.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, seeming honestly sympathetic. Alison looked up at him sharply, she hated when people pitied her, she leaned up against the tree trunk casually.

"Yeah, they died in a car crash… it was sad but I'm good now."

"That's good." Stefan nodded, looking down at his own shoes, an awkward silence settling over them. Desperate to change the silence that overcame the, Alison pointed to the ring on his finger.

"Cool ring, where'd you get it?" She asked. Stefan's hand immediately shot up as he toyed with the silver ring.

"Family heir loom." He answered simply, before dropping his hand back to his side. The loud chime of her cell-phone went off, filing the silent air. She smiled softly at the man before her before pulling out her cellphone

 _Stopping at the cemetery, pick me up later?_

 _Elena_

Alison sighed, hiking her bag up higher on her shoulder. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and gave a tight lipped smile to Stefan.

"Well, I got to go pick up my sister, I'll see you around Stef." Alison gave a two finger salute before waltzing away, hearing a faint "yeah" as she left.

…

She pulled her car to a stop just outside the cemetery getting chills, and not from the cold air. She hesitantly stepped through the gate and onto the dirt path that led to her parent's grave.

As she grew closer the fog seemed to get thicker, and the atmosphere seemed to get more… creepier.

"Elena!" Alison called out into the still mid-day air, only to get no response. Seriously, she came all this way only to have her sister not be there. "Elena!" Alison called again, turning around, coming face to chest with someone. She froze in her spot, suddenly filled with fear as her eyes slowly traveled up to the strangers face.

Instead of fear that coursed through her veins it was bewilderment as she stumbled backwards, her eyes glued to his face. It was him. It was the man she had drawn just this morning. What was going on?

"What? Do I have something my face?" He asked as if this was the most casual thing ever, running a hand over his chin quickly. Alison's mouth opened and closed several times not being able to form any words. The black hair, the blue eyes, nothing about him indicated that he wasn't the same guy in her visions.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He asked taking a step closer, amusement clear in his voice. Alison immediately took a step back, her back hitting the hard cement of a grave stone.

"You could say that." Alison finally managed to get out, thanking any God that was listening that her fear didn't show through her voice.

"She talks," Damon joked. "So what's your name?" He asked leaning back against the wall of a mausoleum that stood nearby. Alison just stared at him with curiosity, refusing to respond.

"Oh, I get it," He sucked in a sharp breath and smirked down at the short girl before him. "You don't know me, I could be some kind of serial killer. Which I am of course but in a different sorts, you wouldn't understand. So let's make this simple, I'm Damon."

"Alison." The Gilbert girl spoke sharply, straightening up, as not to seem weak.

"Mmm. That's a gorgeous name," He said lowly, almost as if he was speaking to himself, before he returned his gaze to Alison's chocolate brown eyes and his smirk returned. "I'll catch you later Ali-cat, and remember don't talk to strangers." He winked one of his hypnotizing blue yes before disappearing into the fog.

"Alison?" Alison whirled around so quickly she almost lost her footing, a loud sigh of relief escaping her when she saw it was only Elena. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Alison replied instantly taking two strides so she was right in front of her sister. "Let's just get the hell out of here." She whispered, grabbing Elena's wrist and dragging her out of the creepy cemetery, ignoring the girls limping.

…

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." Elena called into the kitchen to her Aunt as she passed by.

"Okay, have fun," Jenna called out but suddenly stepped and faced Elena. "Wait. I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Elena gave a mock clap as she grinned at her aunt.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna"

"Yeah, my favorite part was the lack of authority. How do you expect us to listen to you when you can't even properly tell us what to do?" Alison asked as she appeared in the archway beside Elena. Aunt Jenna looked away from Alison awkwardly and headed back onto the kitchen.

"Really?" Elena frowned at her older sister. Alison only shrugged, as she crossed her arms and turned so she was facing her sister.

"I heard you were going to the grill with Bonnie." Alison stated, changing the subject away from her rude comment.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I'm gonna tag along." Alison shrugged her shoulders nonchantaly as she grabbed her purse from off its hook. Elena watched after her sister with confusion.

"You want to come hang out with me and my friends?" Elena asked slowly.

"Yup," Alison spun around so her back was to her younger sister and jangled her car keys. "I'll drive," She pulled open the door only to come face to face with Stefan. "Oh." Was all the eldest gilbert sister got out.

"Sorry, I was about to knock." Stefan quickly explained, pulling his outstretched fist back to his side. Alison shook her head with a small smile as she leaned up against the door.

"No it's fine, but… why are you here?" The Gilbert girl asked curiously. Stefan looked down at the ground for a brief moment before returning his gaze to Alison.

"I wanted to talk to Elena." Alison nearly scowled at Stefan's statement.

"Of course you did," Alison grumbled before calling over her shoulder to Elena. "Elena! It's for you!" Elena came walking over, confusion filling her eyes as she saw Stefan standing on the other side of the door.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, leaning up against the door when Alison moved out of the way and over to the small table by the staircase.

"I just wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier." Alison heard Stefan say but her back was to them so she couldn't see their faces.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena spoke in understanding, Alison could basically feel the awkwardness of the situation from where she stood.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" That was Alison's cue to step in. She leant up against the other side of the door way and smiled t Stefan.

"It's fine. Just a scratch, barely. Right, Lena?" Alison asked blinking at her sister, trying to fight back the smirk that was itching to break loose when she felt Stefan's intense gaze break away from Elena and settle on her. Elena gave a shy nod, looking away from her sister's fake smile. "So, how did you know where we lived anyway?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw," Stefan gave a small smile to Alison which she returned before Stefan's attention returned to Elena. "Thought you might want this back." He pulled the green leather bound journal out of his pocket and handed it to the younger Gilbert.

"Oh, I must've dropped it," Elena smiled slightly as she took the journal back from Stefan. "I- thank you."

"cough it up. How much did you read?" Alison asked raising an eyebrow curiously at Stefan. To which the boy quickly shook his head.

"I didn't read any of it." Alison snorted looking away from him.

"Why not, I would've." Alison shrugged flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan spoke looking deep into Elena's eyes. Alison rolled her eyes as she watched to two basically make out with their eyes.

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked, her smile growing and Alison's scowl increasing.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down I forget it," Stefan explained. "Memories are too important." He added.

"Hook, line, and sinker…" Alison whispered, knowing that Stefan and Elena were going to happen. Stefan quickly broke their gaze as he looked over to Alison.

"What?"

"Nothing." Alison sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna… umm, you don't have to stay out there." Elena said awkwardly as she headed back into the house. Alison took a step back, looking at Stefan expectantly.

"Are you going to come in?" Alison asked gesturing around at the insides of her house.

"No, I'm good." Stefan shook his head, looking at the arch of the door warily.

"Okay…" Alison trailed off awkwardly looking anywhere but Stefan.

"Hey, listen," Stefan started catching Alison's attention once more. "I don't know what I did for you not to like me but, I'm sorry." Alison's eyes narrowed in confusion at his statement.

"I never said I didn't like you, I just tend to back off from guys my sister is in to." Alison quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she said. Elena entered the room once more looking between Stefan and her sister curiously, and for half a second Alison thought Stefan was going to say something about what Alison had spilled.

"I'm sorry, were you going somewhere?" He asked, smirking slightly at Alison who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're meeting a friend…" Elena trailed off a small smile growing as she asked. "Do you want to come?"

…

At the Mystic Grill Bonnie and Matt are sitting at a small table talking about Elena while off by the pool table Tyler and Caroline are talking about Alison.

"So Care, can I ask you a question?" Tyler asked walking over to the blonde with two drinks in his hands.

"If it's about Alison no." Caroline snipped, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Caroline turned back to the black haired jock with an annoyed look. "I bought a peace offering." Tyler gave a sheepish grin as he handed her the glass of bourbon. Caroline sighed in defeat as she took the crystal glass from him.

"What is it?" She asked with a huff.

"Do you think Alison would… ever like… get back together with me?" He asked nervously, tapping his fingers against the glass cup.

"No, Tyler, I can honestly say that I don't think she'd ever get back together with you." Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder, snapping at the Lockwood boy.

"Why not?" Tyler asked, his forehead creasing as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Tyler. You cheated on her. That may be nothing to you, but it was everything to Alison." Caroline ended in a low voice, shaking her head at Tyler in disapproval.

"Don't say that!" Tyler snapped. "You think I actually liked hurting Alison?" He spoke, his tone disbelieving.

"I don't know, you tell me." At that moment Elena and Alison walked in standing on either side of Stefan. Matt looked away from them a little hurt, while Tyler grew angry and slammed his cup down on the table and storming away.

…

"So, you were born here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked leaning forward on the table slightly, obviously trying to flirt.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan gave a short nod.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked, noticing the obvious awkwardness that Stefan was feeling.

"My parents passed away."

"Join the club." Alison snorted, tipping back her glass of whiskey.

"I'm so sorry, any siblings?" Elena asked after giving a 'really' look to her sister, to which Alison only shrugged.

"None that I talk too." Stefan told her looking directly into her eyes, like he tended to do when talking to Elena.

"Why not?" Alison asked eating a fry from the bowl in the center, Stefan turned his attention to the other Gilbert sister, using the same amount of intensity when he looked into her eyes.

"I did something, and he's not quite ready to forgive me yet." Stefan gave a small, forced smile.

"That's horrible," Alison stated sadly. "Siblings should forgive each other, cause in the end their all you'll ever have left." Alison stated fiercely, causing Stefan to smile softly at the girl as they were locked in a staring contest.

"So, Stefan," Caroline said quickly pulling his attention away from Alison. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline stated with a smirk.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained when noticing the confused look on Stefan's face.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked looking at Elena. Alison sighed, popping a fry into her mouth once more, not knowing why she felt so sad about him asking Elena and not her.

"Of course she is." Bonnie spoke up before Elena could protest.

"And I would assume you're going to be there too." Stefan smirked slightly at Alison, who looked at him surprised. He actually was wondering if she was going to be there.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alison bit her lip trying to bite back her smile.

…

Alison mindlessly tapped her pencil on her sketch book, not knowing what to draw as she ignored the lecture Mr. Tanner was giving her. Second time she's taken his class, and she was doing just as poorly as the first.

"…Ms. Gilbert?" Alison jerked up and looked at Mr. Tanner in confusion. "This is the second time you've taken this class if I'm correct, and I don't want you to take it again."

"Oh, you know you love Mr. Tanner, I'm your only student that is this gorgeous and smart all wrapped up in one." Alison flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing a few to chuckle from those around her.

"Gorgeous, debatable, smart, beg to differ," Mr. Tanner snipped, tapping his fingers on the edge of her desk. "But if you want to prove me wrong, how many casualties resulted in the battle of Willow Creek."

"Um… It uh… resulted in," Alison gasped when she felt a hand touch hers, as an image flashed through her head. When it disappeared she looked over at Stefan confused who only wore a small smile. "346." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Tanner mocked, turning his ear to her.

"346 and 27 civilian." Alison looked up and Mr. Tanner confused as she spoke the numbers that flashed through her head when Stefan touched her hand.

"Impressive, except there were no civilian casualties." Mr. Tanner turned his back to her and walked over to his desk.

"Actually there were," The teacher/football coach turned and looked at Stefan with a raised eyebrow, basically daring the younger boy to correct him. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons… they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are in the town's library if you need to… brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Mr. Tanner awkwardly flipped through the textbook on his desk as everyone chuckled lowly. Alison looked over at Stefan confused to which the Salvatore only winked confusing Alison even more.

…

Alison roamed around the party, dodging drunk couple, and drunk pretty boys all while sipping on her own beer. When she looked up she saw Vicki ad Tyler making out at the bar, she rolled her eyes in disgust and turned around, only to come face to face with Stefan.

"You scared me!" She gasped, hitting him in the arm. Stefan only smiled and shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry," Stefan looked up over Alison to see Tyler staring at them with fire in his eyes, Vicki nowhere to be seen. "Who's that?" Alison looked back at Tyler only to roll her eyes once more.

"My ex-boyfriend." Alison stated with a wave of her hand, obviously irritated by the Lockwood.

"Ah, explains why he's killing me with his eyes." Stefan joked, successfully putting a smile on her face. It suddenly dropped when she spotted Bonnie ad Elena talking by the bon fire.

"You should go talk to Elena, she's been waiting." Alison gave a tight lipped smile and walked away ignoring Stefan's calls for her to return.

Stefan sighed and looked down at the ground before throwing on a smile and walking over to Elena who was now standing by herself by the bon fire.

"Hi." Stefan greeted when Elena whirled around, startled by Stefan's sudden appearance.

"Hi." She breathed out a smile spreading a crossed her lips. Stefan shoved his hands into his pockets and toed the ground with the tip of his shoe awkwardly.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan pointed out looking over his shoulder to where Bonnie had fled.

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's bonnie. She's…" Elena trailed off as if she changed her mind. "You know what? Never mind. You're here."

"I'm here…"

…

At a bridge Elena and Stefan were talking, leaning up against one side of the bride, behind them stood Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie talking by a tree, in front of them was Alison who was sitting on the bar counter talking with Jeremy the two each drinking their own beer.

"I like Alison, she's… I don't know how to word it." Stefan smiled slightly as he watched someone scare Alison, and she tumbled down off the counter. The girl laid there for a second in shock before she busted out laughing.

"Crazy, Sarcastic, rebellious, closed off." Elena listed off with a sigh.

"Different." Stefan spoke, not letting Elena finish. Everything was quiet for a moment until Stefan turned and looked over at the other group of people in Elena's life.

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the whole world." Elena said quietly and turned so she was also facing her three other friends and not her sister.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." Stefan pointed out with an awkward smile.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena explained looking down at her clasped hands that she had resting on the railing of the bridge.

"And?" Stefan prompted her to continue.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway Matt and I together we just, I don't know, it wasn't um… it wasn't…" Elena trailed off not knowing what to say or how to describe it.

"Passionate." Stefan filled in.

"No. No, it wasn't Passionate…" Elena trailed off once more getting locked in Stefan's eyes. Suddenly this burning sensation built up in Stefan's throat, and the veins below his eyes started to itch. He quickly turned his back to Elena taking in a deep breath to calm his bloodlust.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, your eye, it just, it's-" Stefan quickly cut her off with his back still to her.

"Oh, um… yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? Im going to get us a drink." And with that he left, leaving a very confused Elena waiting at the bridge.

…

Alison sighed, setting down her fifth empty beer bottle when Tyler walked over to the bar, obviously pissed about something as he slammed stuff around. Alison sighed and turned to him, leaning up against the pole beside her.

"What's got your jock strap in a twist?" Alison asked gesturing to the cooler filled with beer bottles, signaling for him to give her another one.

"Your brother," He snapped grabbing a bottle and shoving into Alison's face. Alison only laughed as she took it. "You think this is funny?"

"The word ionic actually comes to mind," Alison corrected popping the lid off her bottle. "I mean you cheated on me with Vicki now Vicki's cheating on you with my brother."

"She's not cheating on me." Tyler quickly added, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Right, whatever you say Ty-ty." Alison smirked chugging her beer as Tyler glared at her. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Elena walked up first. The eldest Gilbert and the Lockwood shared a look before Tyler walked away.

"So, my darling little sister, what's wrong?" Alison asked, jumping up and sitting on the bar counter beside Elena.

"Matt." Elena groaned dropping her head into her hands.

"Should've known." Alison smirked, taking another large gulp from her bottle, as Stefan approached the two of them.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Alison sat her beer bottle down as Elena spoke.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan asked awkwardly.

"Nope. You're fresh meat, she'll back off eventually," Alison shrugged raising the bottle to her lips, but paused. I hope." She added lightly before knocking back some of the alcoholic substance.

"God, you have got to be kidding me!" Elena muttered, as she stared at something behind Stefan.

"What is it?" Stefan asked looking over his shoulder.

"My brother." Elena stated simply, as she hoped off the counter and chased after him

"The drunk one?"

"Bingo." Alison smirked, tipping the neck of the bottle towards Stefan.

"Does she need any help?" Stefan asked looking back over at Elena.

"No, trust me, you don't want to see Elena go all big sister on Jeremy," Alison told him, chugging the rest of the beer before setting it next to the other five. "Did you know you're like really attractive?" Alison said randomly as she grabbed for another bottle.

"Okay, yeah I think you've had enough." Stefan muttered as he grabbed the bottle out of her hand. Alison only rolled her eyes and grabbed another one.

"But that guy I met in the cemetery is like ten times more attractive, no offense," She shook her head as she popped the lid off the bottle and sighed. "Oh, those blue eyes were just so… sexy."

"Alison," Stefan took the second bottle from her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, his name was-" Alison was cut off when Elena and Jeremy came running out of the woods carrying someone, screaming for help. Stefan looked over at them and seemed to start freaking out.

"Excuse me." He mumbled to Alison setting the bottle back down next to her before running off. Alison watched him leave confused, but only shrugged and picked her bottle back up.

…

Stefan stormed into his house, The Salvatore Boarding house, his 'uncle' Zach was sitting at a desk writing something down when he looked up startled by Stefan's sudden entrance.

"What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said quickly before bounding up the stairs and into his room. A crow suddenly flew in from the window, causing Stefan to turn his back to the open window. That's when he felt it. The presence of someone he hasn't seen n almost 15 years.

"Damon." The younger Salvatore breathed out, as he turned back around to come face to face with his older brother. The man who ran into Alison earlier, and the man who had promised his younger brother an eternity of misery.

"Hello brother." The raven haired man smirked.

"The crow's a bit much don't you think?" Stefan finally spoke after the long silence.

"Wait, till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon smirked, wiggling his fingers like magic would pour from them as he enter further into his brother's room.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, more like demanded.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school," Damon shrugged messing around with all the Knick knacks that scattered all over the bookshelves and desks. "Your hairs different I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon." Stefan pointed out, emphasizing the word 15.

"Thank God!" Damon shouted like that was the best news ever. I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fades."

"Why are you here, Damon?" Stefan repeated his question.

"I miss my little brother." Damon stated simply.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan stated, hoping that Damon would get the hint and leave.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon smirked at Stefan over his shoulder.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Damon sucked in a sharp breath at Stefan's words and fully turned to look at his brother.

"That could be a problem… for you." Damon smirked.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked for a third time hoping to actually get some real answers from Damon, although it was highly unlikely.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer could be summer up into one little word," Damon held up one finger with a smirk. "Elena, or Alison, I'm still so confused on that whole thing. I mean first you run into Alison at school, the Elena, then Alison at the tree, then Elena at the cemetery, then Elena then Alison, Elena, Alison, it's all so very confusing," Stefan looked down at the ground at a loss for words.

"She took my breath away, Elena, dead ringer for Katherine. Although I think I'm kind of leaning more towards Alison, there just something about her that's so… alluring," Stefan's gaze quickly shot up to Damon with a glare, causing Damon to smirk. "You've noticed it to, considering that reaction."

"You leave her alone, Damon." Stefan all but growled.

"Is it working, Stefan?" Damon asked, completely disregarding Stefan's threat. "Being around Elena, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not," Damon let out a breath of air. "We both know how that ended. Tell me something," Damon pointed at Stefan changing the topic. "When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel."

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan stated, trying to remain calm, to not give in to his brother's games.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave it a little?" Damon antagonized Stefan, starting to shove his little brother.

"Stop it." Stefan hissed in a low voice.

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena and Alison."

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted a little more forcefully.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" Damon shouted, successfully getting Stefan's vampire instincts to kick in. "I can."

"I said stop it!" Stefan roared tackling his brother, sending the two of them crashing through the window. But when landing on the pavement it was just Stefan there, lying in all the glass.

"I was impressed,' Stefan shot up and looked over at his brother who was sitting on a stone wall, mocking him. "I give it a six, lacking style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole, argh," Damon mimicked Stefan's outburst with a chuckle. "Face thing. It was good."

"You know," Stefan stood up and dusted the glass off of himself. "It's all fun and games with you, but wherever you go people die."

"Well, that's a given." Damon shrugged as if people not dying around him was the most outrageous thing ever.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan stated.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said with a wicked smirk.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked, practically begging for his brother to leave him alone.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon shrugged.

"Just stay away from Elena… and Alison." Stefan quickly added, looking away from Damon and at the ground by his feet.

"Uh-oh, someone's looking a little fickle again," Stefan looked up at Damon with a glare who only looked at Stefan's had in faux confusion. "Where's you're ring," Stefan looked down at his own hand to see that his daylight ring was in fact not on his finger. "Oh yeah, suns coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes," A smirk spread across Damon's lips when Stefan looked around in panic.

"Relax, its right here." He handed him the ring. Stefan slipped it onto his finger and looked up only to have Damon right in his face. "You should know better than to think you're stringer than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon gripped his little brother's neck and threw his against the garage door.

"I think we woke up Zach," Damon muttered to himself. "Sorry, Zach!" Damon shouted, although he knew he wouldn't here. "Anyway, I'll see you later brother, I got a date with the one and only Alison Gilbert, take care." He smirked, waving over his shoulder to Stefan as he walked away.

…

Alison walked held a coffee cup in her hand and her phone in the other as she made for the exit of the Grill while her eyes were glued to the screen. She suddenly ran into something hard knocking her coffee out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Oh, my…" Alison gasped backing up before any could spill on her.

"I'm so sorry." She looked up only to be met with a familiar pair of striking blue eyes.

"You're the guy from the cemetery, Damon right?" Alison couldn't help but smile a little. Damon looked down at her with amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Right."

"Well, _Damon,_ you owe me another coffee." Alison pointed to her now spilt cup of coffee emphasizing his name when she spoke it.

"Well, sadly I wasn't planning on buying a beautiful girl a coffee, but Friday I might." Damon smirked, pulling out a pen and taking a napkin off of a nearby table. He jotted down his number before handing it to the Gilbert girl in front of him.

"Actually," Alison pushed the napkin away from herself. "We're not quite there yet, we've only bumped into each other twice, defiantly not grounds for the exchanging of phone numbers." Damon smirked as he folded away the napkin into his jacket pocket.

"So tell, how many times will we have to bump into each other before I can give you my number?" Damon asked taking a step closer.

"The third time." Alison told him with a wide grin. Damon stared at her with a moment before backing away with a wide smirk.

"Well, until next time Ali-cat." He winked before walking around Alison and over to the bar. Alison bit her lip and watched him for a moment, when he looked up and caught her staring is when Alison finally decided to go. She ducked her head, a wide smile on her face as she left.


	2. Night of the Comet

**OMG! 5 reviews, I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews on one chapter once, especially not the first one. Hehe, that's awesome. Anywhore I have a question, when should I make Alison a vampire? Cause I want her to turn before Caroline, but I don't want to make it too soon. So what do you all think?**

 **Alison Gilbert = Alexandra Chando**

" _When people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."  
~Damon Salvatore_

Alison walked out of her bedroom, her over the shoulder black bag hung on her shoulder, her keys hanging from her belt loop of her shorts. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as she kicked her door shut behind her.

"Come on, let's go, we're going to be late." Alison tugged on Elena's hair lightly as she passed by her sister. Elena held up a finger, signaling Alison to wait as she fixed her hair.

"Hey, do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked as she entered the hallway, all dressed up in her nicer clothes.

"Depends on where you're going." Alison rolled her eyes as the two spoke, leaning up against the railing.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena commented with a grin. Jenna let her hair down waiting for an opinion.

"Boozy housewife," Alison commented sharply. "Can we go now?" Alison looked to her younger sister with a raised eyebrow.

" _One second_ , where's Jeremy?" Elena asked her aunt.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna waved them off as she pulled her hair up. She paused as if just realizing something. "There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna asked with a sigh.

"Nope, you got played, we got to go. **Bye**." Alison grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her little sister out the door with her.

"Why are you in a rush to get to school anyway?" Elena asked, yanking her hand out of Alison's iron grip so she could open up the passenger door to Alison's car.

"Because," Alison ducked into her seat and straightened out her rearview mirror before looking over at her little sister. "I don't like Mr. Tanner, and he doesn't like me which means he'll give me a week's worth of detention if I'm even a minute late, and I can't have that." Alison turned her key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway of the Gilbert residence.

"Okay, and since when have you cared about getting detention…" Elena trailed off as her face lite up in realization. " **You met someone**!" She suddenly shouted, making Alison cringe at her sister's loudness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alison rolled her eyes as she turned a corner.

"Oh you so did, you don't wanna get in trouble because then you won't get to see him after school," Alison glared at her sister as she pulled up to a stop light. "Am I wrong?" Elena raised an eyebrow, with a wide grin.

"No comment." Alison looked straight out the front window as she started driving once more on their way to school. Elena smirked in accomplishment, but kept silent the rest of the way to school.

…

Alison jogged down the hallways of the school, any other day she wouldn't mind being late for tanner's class but she really didn't feel like spending the afternoon in detention and miss out on running into a certain blue eyed hottie after school. Though she would never admit that, cause then she'd have to admit that Elena was right.

"Ali, wait!" Alison rolled her eyes as she heard Tyler call her, and footsteps approach her. "Now you're ignoring me! Ali, I thought we were past that!"

"Go away, Tyler!" Alison shouted over her shoulder as she took a sharp turn. A few more steps and she'd be safely in the contents of Mr. Tanner's classroom.

"Alison." A hand wrapped around her arm and turned her to face Tyler. Alison quickly snatched back her arm and glared at Tyler.

"What! I'm going to be late." She snapped.

"Since when have you ever cared about being late to a class?" Tyler asked. Alison scoffed, shaking her head. Was it so hard to believe that Alison didn't want to be late to class?

"Since it was the alternative to talking to you, now if that's all…" Alison trailed off turning to walk away from the Lockwood before her.

"Wait," Alison sighed out in defeat and turned her head to him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "Are you going to the comet tonight?" he asked, almost nervously.

"You're looking kind of nervous Ty, last time you were like that around me was…" Alison trailed off as everything seemed to make sense. " _Oh, no_!" She spoke sharply raising a hand to stop him.

"Alison, come on." Tyler said desperately.

"How could even _begin_ to think about asking me out, after everything you did?" Alison shouted, in disbelief. Suddenly a teacher stuck there head out into the hallway and hushed them violently. Alison snapped her attention to Mrs. Hugh, the world history teacher, and glared. "Oh, bite me."

"Alison," Tyler grabbed both of Alison's hands gently making her look at him. Alison looked over to him wide eyed, her eyes traveling down to their hands, not wanting to let go, but wanting to let go at the same time. "I'm sorry, okay, I don't know what I was thinking with Vicky, I want you, _all I want is you_."

Alison stared at him, almost believing everything that was coming out of his stupid mouth, almost. Alison quickly snatched back her hands and glared at the ground. "You should've thought of that four months ago."

"Mr. Lockwood. Ms. Gilbert," The two broke away from their intense stare down to see the principal standing there. "My office, _now_." Alison only rolled her eyes and followed, while Tyler traveled father behind the two watching Alison as she walked, and talked with the principal, her sassy remarks bringing a smirk to his face.

…

Caroline and Bonnie sat in the comfy plush chairs that were lined up outside of the principal's office, waiting for Alison to come out.

"Wait so I'm confused, are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked, turning in her seat so she was facing Bonnie.

"Technically, Grams say I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

The two jumped up out of their seats when the clicking noise of the door opening filled the air, then out walked an annoyed looking Alison as Tyler followed her like a lost puppy.

"Alison, I said I was sorry."

"Oh, no you don't, leave." Caroline stepped in front of Caroline and pointed the other way sternly, telling Tyler silently to walk away before he regretted messing with Alison. Tyler glanced over Caroline and looked at Alison who only ignore him and looked down at the ground.

"Fine, but Alison," Alison lanced up at him, not emotion in her eyes. "I really am sorry." Then he turned and left. As soon he was out of sight Alison let out a slow deep breath and fell into a seat.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, sitting down next to her and rubbing Alison's arm.

"I'm fine." Alison muttered getting up and walking away from the two, not really wanting to be around people at the moment. As she pushed through all the kids that crowded the hallway she saw him. She saw Damon. A small smile formed on her lips as she went to go walk up to him, but Stefan stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Alison, you weren't in class today." Alison looked over Stefan's shoulder not seeing Damon anywhere. She sighed and focused her attention back onto Stefan.

"Yeah, I was called down to the principal's office." Alison waved it off like it was no big deal looking around more to see if Damon was anywhere in sight.

"Are you looking for someone?" Stefan asked placing a hand on Alison's shoulder. She looked back at him, debating whether or not to tell him.

"No," She finally said with a sigh. "Um, but I do have to get to class, I'll see you later Stef." She waved to him before turning and walking to class confusion on her face. Where had he disappeared to?

…

Jeremy Gilbert stormed up to Tyler who was standing by a gate with two other girls, obviously flirting with them. By the scowl present on Jeremy's face, he was obviously pissed off.

"Hey, Tyler, so I heard about your little apology stunt with Alison earlier." Jeremy spoke with a sarcastic smile. The Lockwood boy glared at the youngest of the Gilbert's.

"It wasn't a stunt."

"Oh, really, so should I go tell Vicky that you two are over, cause she thinks that you two are still a thing." Jeremy said, only further fueling Tyler's anger.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler muttered, his fist clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually gonna do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here, right now." Jeremy taunted heatedly, shoving Tyler back into the fence further proving how he wanted to fight. Tyler glared at Jeremy, about ready to rip his head off, but that was until he saw Alison watching them, her arms crossed, daring Tyler to try anything.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler warned.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play both my sister, and Vicki. If you hurt either of them one more time, I swear to God _, I will kill you_." Jeremy threatened before turning and stalking off.

"Jeremy," Alison caught her little brother's arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. "Thank you," She smiled softly, which Jeremy returned.

"Wow, are you actually thanking me for something? Are you sure you're my sister?" Jeremy joked, causing Alison to laugh as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Way to ruin the moment, idiot," The two laughed before Alison turned serious once more. "But seriously, Jer, thank you."

"I'm your brother Ali, it's my job, you don't have to thank me." Alison sighed and leant back up against the wall.

…

 _They're gonna clean up your looks_

 _With all the lies in the books_

 _To make a citizen out of you_

 _Because they sleep with a gun_

 _And keep an eye on you, son_

 _So they can watch all the things you do_

 _Because the drugs never work_

 _They're gonna give you a smirk_

 _'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

 _They're gonna rip up your heads,_

 _Your aspirations to shreds_

 _Another cog in the murder machine_

One headphone was stuck in Alison's ear, while other hung on it, filling her ears and kitchen with her music. She had pencil marking all over her hands as she worked on the outline of her new drawing, she couldn't tell what it was yet, but it looked like the starting of girl's face.

 _They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

 _They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

 _The boys and girls in the clique_

 _The awful names that they stick_

 _You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

 _But if you're troubled and hurt_

 _What you got under your shirt_

 _Will make them pay for the things that they did_

Alison glanced up when she felt another presence by her and perked up when she saw it was Elena. Alison quickly closed up her sketch book tossing it to the side before pulling out her headphones.

"Hey, 'Lena, wait up!" She jumped up out of her seat and caught Elena's arm before she could leave the house. Elena looked back at her sister confused and closed the door slowly. "Where are you going?"

"To the grill, to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline." Elena answered slowly, eyeing her sister with suspicion. " _Why?_ "

"I'll drive you." Alison decided with a nod, and grabbed her keys off the hook they hung on by the door before exiting.

" _Why_?" Elena repeated, following her sister slowly.

"Because I wanna hang out with you guys." Alison answered like it was the most obvious thing ever as she got into her car, before leaning over and opening up the passenger door with a smile. Elena slowly climbed into the seat while looking at her sister like she was some sort of Alien.

"You wanna hang out with me? And my friends?" Alison rolled her eyes as she started up the car and backed out of the driveway.

"I don't know if you realized this, but they are my friends too." Alison shrugged her shoulders. Elena studied the side of Alison's face before a wide smirk spread a crossed her face.

"Is this about that mystery guy again?" Elena asked, with a teasing tone.

"Ugh, Elena, drop it." Alison groaned hitting her head on the steering wheel once.

"Can I at least get a name?" Elena pushed. Alison glared at Elena silently. "I guess not." Elena sighed, deciding to drop the matter for now.

When the two arrived at the grill, they saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a small table outside of the diner. They all slowly eased into a conversation about Stefan and Elena, and Bonnie being a witch, any and everything.

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, and then you poured Gram another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline said sarcastically before turning to Elena expectantly. "So then what?" Caroline asked prompting Elena to continue on with what happened between her and Stefan last night.

"So then nothing." Elena shrugged.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked, desperate for more details.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a _handshake_? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline spoke frantically waving her hands around for emphasis.

"Gross, Care," Alison shook her head, before turning to Elena with a serious face. "Feel free not to share the 'smut' with me."

"Will do." Elena nodded.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl like boys, **sex!"** Caroline spoke as if it was simple math.

"Profound." Elena shook her head at the blonde before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as Elena grabbed her bag off the back of the chair.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do," Elena explained. "Ali, can you drive me?"

"Ew, 'Lena, you're going over there to sleep with a guy I don't wanna be there." Alison nearly shouted in disgust. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then give me your keys, and I'll drive myself." As soon as the words left Elena's mouth Alison doubled over laughing.

"Ah, you're hilarious," She wiped a fake tear away and stood up with a sigh. "Don't ever ask to drive my car, **ever.** " Alison said dead serious, before grabbing her keys off the table and walking out the door with Elena following.

…

"Okay, call me when you need to be picked up, now get out." Alison shoved Elena making her stumble out the passenger door. Elena scowled at her older sister before heading up to the front door. And just when Alison was about to pull away she saw Elena walk in without anyone allowing her in.

"What is this girl doing?" Alison pulled her keys out of the ignition and ran up to the door. The eldest Gilbert peeked her head in to see Elena and some guy, she couldn't see the face of.

"Alison, glad you could join us." Alison's attention snapped to the man who was now walking over to her as she entered the boarding house.

"Damon." Alison breathed out with a small smile.

"You know Stefan's brother?" Elena asked walking over to the two.

"You're Stefan's brother?" Alison asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon. "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," Damon smirked down at the Gilbert girl before motioning to their living room. "Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Actually I just came to drop off, Elena, so…" Alison trailed off pointing behind her, but before she could do anything else Damon cut her off.

"Well, then you can leave when he gets here," Damon placed his hand on her lower back guiding her into the living room. "I do believe this is the third time we've bumped into each other." Damon whispered from behind Alison, as the Gilbert girl looked around in awe that is until a folded up napkin was held in front of her face.

"You kept it?" Alison asked with a raised eyebrow as she took the paper napkin slowly. Before Damon could respond Elena spoke up.

" _Wow_. This is your living room?" Damon glanced up from Alison at Elena.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten," Damon added the last part softly looking down at Alison.

"Don't you mean _Elena?"_ Alison's face crunched up in confusion as she pointed to her younger sister behind her.

"Of course," Damon looked over Alison to Elena. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Alison raised an eyebrow, obviously interested in hearing the rest of the story. "Do tell more."

"Her name was Katherine," Damon looked over at Elena to see her shifting rom foot to foot awkwardly. "Oh you two haven't had the awkward exes talk yet."

"Nope." Elena shook her head.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure you it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end." Alison spoke looking up at Damon with a small smirk.

"I'm a fatalist," Damon smirked as well, his much wider than the girl before him. "Hello, Stefan." Damon spoke not looking away from Alison. Both the gilbert girls turned to see Stefan standing their glaring hole into Damon's head.

"Elena. Alison. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan spoke his eyes not leaving Damon once.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena trailed off fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't be silly. You're welcome any time, you too Ali," Damon glanced over at Alison with a wink before looking back to his brother. "Isn't that right Stefan? Oh you know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. _But_ … I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by. It was nice to see you." Stefan said, once again his intense gaze not leaving Damon, the tension thick in the room.

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice meeting you Damon." Elena gave a small smile to the older Salvatore.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena," Damon waved as the younger Gilbert headed for the door before catching Alison's hand before she left as well. "So do I have to bump into you a fourth time before you actually call me, or does this work?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"I guess you'll find out later." Alison winked.

"Well, then I look forward to seeing you again." Damon kissed the top of Alison's knuckles not breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Likewise," Alison turned to leave only to have Stefan blocking her path as he glared at Damon over her head. "Stefan." Alison called his attention, snapping in his face. The younger Salvatore glanced down at her silently before stepping out of the way. Alison gave him a weird look before leaving the boarding house with her little sister.

"Great gals. Whoo! They got spunk. And in case you couldn't tell, Alison was _so_ digging me," Damon smirked widely before frowning at his younger brother. "You on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess… hospital." Damon mocked his younger brother, who only kept glaring.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said, finally breaking his attention from Damon as he traveled further into the living room.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon mocked, but Stefan wasn't paying attention. He was looking around the room like something was bothering him.

"How long were Elena and Alison here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past," Damon laid down on the couch, crossing his feet over one of the arm rests. "See, I don't know if you've realized this but there are _two_ of them. Alison," Damon held up one finger on one hand. "And Elena," he held up a finger on his other hand. "One for me and one for you. The only way we'd repeat history is if _you_ acted upon that little thing you got going for Alison."

"Why do you even want her, I thought you didn't have any emotions." Stefan crossed his arms, staring down the bridge of his nose at his older brother.

"Oh I don't," Damon pushed himself up off the couch with a wide grin. "But I do have eyes, and Alison?" Damon let out a low whistle. " _Smoking hot_."

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?" Stefan asked after a long moment of silence.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

…

The next day at school Elena, Bonnie, and Alison were handing out flyer for the Comet that was tonight. Alison, however, ducked away off somewhere where there weren't that many people smiling down at the recently added number in her phone. After a long argument with herself she finally pressed call, holding the phone up to her ear.

" _Hey Stranger"_ Came his luxurious voice from the other end of the phone, causing a smile to spread across Alison's face

" _Be honest, was it too soon for me to call?"_ Alison asked a bit nervous, as she leant up against one of the locker near her

" _Not soon enough in fact, I've been dying to hear your voice."_ Alison smirked at hearing this, although she was pretty sure he was half joking, but none the less.

" _I was just wondering if you were going to be going to see the comet tonight."_ Alison asked with a small chuckle at the end.

" _I could be talked into it."_

" _What if I said it was a date?"_ Alison's voice quieted at the end. There was a long silence at the end and Alison's confidence almost broke… almost.

" _I'll be there."_ You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

" _Good."_ Alison grinned triumphantly as she straightened up off the locker

" _Good."_

" _Bye, Damon."_ Alison whispered, before hanging up with a smile. She stood there smiling to herself when Stefan appeared behind her.

"You were talking to Damon." Alison whirled around in shock and stared up at Stefan wide eyed, a hand over her chest.

"You scared me," She breathed out a small laugh. "And yes I was… is that weird?" Alison fiddled with her phone as she asked him that.

"Why would it be weird?"

"Well, because…" She trailed off looking over at Elena and Bonnie who were still handing out flyers. "Nothing. Never mind." She gave the Salvatore a tight lipped smile before turning and walking away.

"Hey, Alison," The eldest Gilbert stopped and looked over her shoulder at Stefan. "Be careful. Damon… he's bad, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Stef, don't worry." She giggled softly, shaking her head before walking away, this time without being stopped

…

Sitting at the Grill Alison was on to her third glass of bourbon, her hair down in tight ringlets hanging down to her shoulder blades. Her lips were coated with vanilla scented lip gloss that was now smudged all over the glasses she was given by the bartender. When Jeremy came storming in and over to where everyone else was sitting at a table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said sarcastically causing Jeremy to scowl. Alison rolled her eyes as she migrated closer to the table to join the conversation.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." As soon as the words left Tyler's mouth, Alison clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked looking between Tyler and Alison to Jeremy.

"Nothing." Alison lied giving a sweet smile trying to cover for Jeremy. Tyler ripped Alison's hand off his mouth so he could speak

"Ask him." He nodded towards Jeremy

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Elena when she gave him a look.

"Are you _dealing_?" She asked incredulously. Before Jeremy could respond Tyler spoke up.

"She's never gonna go for you."

She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy mocked, tauntingly as Tyler scowled.

"You slept with _Vicki Donovan_?" Caroline asked looking over at the youngest Gilbert.

"More importantly," Alison cut in, draping her arms over Jeremy's shoulder. "Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?"

"There's no way." Tyler shook his head, not believing the mere thought in it.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said with a pointed look Tyler's way.

"What?" Alison looked at Tyler with disgust.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt looked over at his best friend questioningly.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler mumbled glancing up at Alison only to have her scoff and look away from him.

"You know what, how about all of you _shut up_ and help me find my sister?" Matt offered, standing up.

"How about you not tell me what to do." Alison rolled her eyes leaning onto one of the chairs.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie spoke up grabbing Alison's arm and giving her a pointed look.

"I'll check the square." Matt spoke, nodding his head.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy offered, but Elea quickly caught his arm.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me," She dragged her younger brother over to where no one could hear them. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy quickly denied.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena shook her head.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already! It's a wonder why I like Alison more." Jeremy muttered the last part.

"We can stop if you want. We can be like Alison and let you throw your life away on something as stupid as drugs. Or you know we could just send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. _Or_ you could talk to me." Elena listed off.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy muttered before taking off to look for Vicki.

…

Somewhere in the street, on the top of a building Damon stood with Vicki, holding the terrified girl against her will as he waited for Stefan to show up. Finally Stefan did.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon whispered into the Donovan girl's ear before glancing up at his younger brother. "Not bad Stefan, have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan demanded.

"Shh," He hushed the whimpering girl in his arms before smirking. "Really? Ok." Damon pulled Vicki to the edge of the roof and dangled her over it.

"NO!" She screamed out in terror.

"No, no, no!" Stefan started to panic, only to have Damon throw Vicki into his arms.

"Ugh, relax." Damon groaned, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"What happening?" Vicki asked weakly to the younger Salvatore who now held her.

"I don't need her to be dead, but… you might," Damon wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. "What attacked you last night?" Damon asked leaning closer to Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki shrugged confused.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked the girl once more.

"A vampire." Vicki muttered.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki screamed.

"Wrong!" Damon smirked.

"Don't" Stefan tired knowing what Damon was about to do.

"Come here," Damon grabbed Vicki's chin, forcing her to look at him as he compelled her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon continued in his compulsion.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan begged, shaking his head.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon shrugged backing with Vicki in his arms. He ripped the bandage off her neck, watching the blood trickle down her neck, then threw her to Stefan.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that"

"No!" Vicki whimpered.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"No!" Damon shouted, irritated. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free from you." Stefan stated dramatically, refusing to feed on the girl in his arms.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart," Damon whispered taking Vicki from Stefan and whispering into her ear. Suddenly Vicki went from a whimpering terrified mess, to completely calm.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asked looking around as she straightened up. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh." Vicki groaned touching the now opened wound.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki chuckled leaving down the ladder that led off the roof

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?" Damon asked his little brother with a smirk.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to… dot, dot, dot. I've gotta go, I've kept Alison waiting long enough," Damon turned to leave, waving over his shoulder to Stefan. "Give Elena my best."

…

Alison rubbed her head as she exited the grill, heading for her car, her keys in her hands. As she approached her Thunderbird she saw Damon leaning up against it with a smirk.

"You're just a tad bit late." Alison joked with a smirk of her own as she approached the older Salvatore.

"Yeah, sorry, I had a bit of a… family thing to attend to," Alison hummed softly as she nodded her head. "But I can make it up to you." Damon wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"And how would you do that?" Alison asked, although she had a pretty good idea of what he was suggesting

…

At the Salvatore Boarding house Alison and Damon were in his room, on his bed, both only down to their undergarments. Damon trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her hips, he smirked up at her allowing his vein to pop out before biting into her neck. Alison's scream echoing throw the room.

 **So how was that? I was kinda of iffy about replacing Caroline with Alison in the whole Damon thing, but I feel I did a good job, what do you think**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**12 reviews. Hehehe. I love all your guy's response about Alison not being afraid of Damon and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

" _I've been in love. It's painful, pointless, and overrated"  
~Damon Salvatore_

Alison woke up the side of her neck stiff, she sat up slowly and looked over at Damon who was sleeping peacefully beside her. When she spotted the blood on her pillow was when all the memories came back to her at full force, her hand snapped up to the mark in curiosity She glanced at Damon once more, a thousand thoughts in her head, but one stood out the most: _What is he?_

 _Beep-beep_

Alison stood up and silently made her way over to her pants to pull her phone out of the pocket. Scrolling through the five thousand messages that Elena had sent between sometime last night up to 32 seconds ago, asking where she was. She completely ignored it when she saw the time.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, realizing she was going to be late for school she quickly pulled her black shorts on before picking up her top. She twirled the ripped up fabric in her hands with a depressed sigh.

"Good morning." Alison jumped, startled by the sudden noise as she looked over at Damon who was now facing her on the bed with a smirk.

"You ruined my shirt," The Gilbert girl tossed her top to Damon before walking over to the Salvatore's draw and shifting through for a shirt. She felt a gust of wind, then hands on her hips making her freeze in her spot. Her eyes colored white as a vision of an old stone cave filled with a dozen mummified people… or whatever they were, danced across Alison eyes.

Damon ghosted his nose over her neck where the bite mark was, taking in a huge breath of the sweet smell her blood had. Her eyes drained of the white and were once again a chocolate brown, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What are you?" Alison asked quietly, taking a risk as she turned in his arms. Damon's eyes rimmed with red, and dark veins popped out against his pale face. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Alison reached her hands up and traced the dark lines with the tips of her fingers.

He relished in her touch, getting lost in the gentleness of it. He quickly snapped out of it, gripping her wrists in and inhumane grip and pulled her small hands away from his face. Alison didn't back down, or cower in fear, her eyes followed him, scrutinizing him. Damon's gaze danced over the blood that was still on Alison's neck, a hunger over taking him.

"Just another bite…" He whispered to himself, yet Alison heard him. Her first instinct was to be afraid, but then she stopped and looked at Damon, studied his face. It wasn't his normal, handsome face, yet Alison liked the way he looked like now. She liked the way the red made his blue eyes pop. The way it gave him a more edgy feel then he already had.

Alison pulled her wrist out of Damon's grip, which had loosened, and pulled back her hair exposing the other side of her neck. Damon looked up at the girl in shock, confusion.

" _Well…_ " Alison looked at him expectantly. A smirk flickered across Damon's lips before he bit into the other side of Alison neck. Alison sucked in a sharp breath when his fangs penetrated her skin, but she didn't scream, instead she looked down at him, watching him, almost in… fascination.

…

 _Show me how to lie_

 _You're getting better all the time_

 _And turning all against the one_

 _Is an art that's hard to teach_

 _Another clever word_

 _Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

 _And as you step back into line_

 _A mob jumps to their feet_

The song played quietly as Damon drove Alison back to her own house to get changed for school, Damon's shirt would work for now but she was not going to school in it, just so Elena and Stefan would pester her with questions.

Alison was lost in her own thoughts as she watched the scenery outside flash by, when suddenly a thought occurred to her. She touched the two bite mark on her neck, looking at her faint reflection in the window. There was no blood just the marks, but that was enough for Elena to draw up the worst possible conclusion.

"Damon…" She spoke just loud enough for him to hear her over the music, although from what he told her he would've heard her either way. Damon glanced at her briefly to let her know he was listening. "How old are you?" She asked randomly.

"Physically 23. _Technically_ 168." Damon answered with a shrug.

"Oh," Alison breathed out quietly, finally she looked over at Damon, her eyes roaming over his profile. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Being a vampire." Alison gave out a small chuckle like it was obvious. Damon paused for a moment in thought before nodding.

"Yeah, I do."

"It seems like it'd be fun," Alison smiled softly, shifting in her seat so she was looking out the front window. "Living forever, getting to do whatever you want."

The rest of the ride was silent except for the music, Alison reached over turning the dial slightly so she could hear the music more clearly.

 _Slowly out of line_

 _And drifting closer in your sights_

 _So play it out I'm wide awake_

 _It's a scene about me_

 _There's something in your way_

 _And now someone is gonna pay_

 _And if you can't get what you want_

 _Well it's all because of me_

…

Alison walked down the halls, fixing the black sheer scarf that was wrapped around her neck, hopefully Elena wouldn't think anything of it. Halfway to her class she saw Stefan and Elena standing out in the hallway talking.

"It's a loner thing." She heard Stefan say as she approached the two.

"What's a loner thing?" She asked, tilting her head in curiosity, both looked over to her at her sudden presence.

" **Alison!** Where have you been?!" Elena shrieked, looking at her sister wide eyed. Alison rolled her eyes, leaning her weight to one foot.

"Out. I'm almost 18 Elena, I can do things without reporting every detail of it to my _little_ sister." Before Elena had anytime to retort to her older sister's comment, Stefan spoke up.

"Hey, uh, Alison are you going to be there for dinner tonight?" Stefan asked. Alison looked over at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't believe I was invited." Alison shook her head, with a fake smile. Elena sighed, shifting her weight to one foot, similar to Alison.

"Would you like to come? Stefan and Bonnie ae coming." Elena asked, with a tone of defeat. Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that you had a choice considering I live in the same house as you, but sure."

"Great." Elena gave a small smile to Stefan before walking away. Alison leant up against the locker beside her and studied Stefan up and down.

"Do you like being a vampire?" She asked suddenly. Stefan snapped his attention to her, his face paling.

"What?" Stefan stared at her in shock.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, not that they'd believe me." Alison chuckled, shaking her head. Stefan leaned in closer to her, his face dead serious.

"Alison, who told you this?" He asked quietly.

"Damon. Why?" Alison looked at him in innocent confusion, not knowing what the big deal was. Stefan shook his head, before pushing himself up off the locker and walking away. Alison stood there, confusion clear on her face, not knowing why Stefan got so upset.

"Alison!" Alison turned to see Caroline walking up to her. "Where have you been?" Alison glanced over her shoulder in the direction that Stefan had left one last time before smiling at Caroline.

"With Damon Salvatore." Alison wiggled an eyebrow. Caroline stopped, looking at Alison with a raised eyebrow

" _Salvatore_? As in Stefan?" She asked curiously. Alison nodded with a smirk. "Omg, is that why you're wearing a scarf, cause you and Damon…" Caroline trailed off with a grin. Alison chuckled nervously as she fixed her scarf, suddenly paranoid of someone seeing the bites.

"Yeah, can't have Elena knowing."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Caroline wink hooking pinkies with Alison. The two girls shared a laugh before walking to their next classes.

…

After football tryouts Stefan went home, trying to get there as fast as he could. He entered his bedroom to see Damon there, reading his journal.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many… adjectives." Damon said, as he flipped the page of Stefan's journal.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, ripping the journal from Damon's hands and tossing it onto his bed.

"I've come to apologize," Damon stood up. "I've been doing some thinking, soul searching, and… I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a nonliving, living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us"

Stefan looked at Damon confused by the sudden change of attitude, then Damon started laughing and Stefan's scowl returned.

"You know, Alison knows about vampires." Stefan crossed his arms.

" _Duh_ , I told her and she was surprisingly calm about it," Damon shrugged his shoulder, looking through the cabinet that held all of Stefan's journals. "Speaking of Alison, I've got a date," He shut the cabinet doors and smirked at his younger brother. "Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." And with that Damon left.

…

Alison sat on the kitchen counter texting Caroline on her phone, only half paying attention to Elena and Bonnie's conversation.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like: 'I bet it's that phone commercial.' And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie explained, as she helped Elena set out the food.

Alison paused and looked up at bonnie with curiosity, if Damon and Stefan were vampire's, why couldn't Bonnie be a witch. It was possible.

"Maybe you are a witch." Alison shrugged. Both girl's looked at her.

"Oh, come on, that commercial's on a constant loop." Elena argued, not believing that Bonnie could actually be a witch.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm totally obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22…"

Alison stopped listening to their conversation at that point, lost in her own thoughts. She wondered if when bonnie saw stuff, if it was like when she saw stuff, or if it was a completely different thing. She wondered if maybe, just maybe she was a witch too, or if she was something else. All she knew was that there was no way she was just any ordinary human.

She was snapped back to reality when the doorbell rang, sounding through the whole house. With a sigh Alison jumped off the counter as Elena made her way over to the door after telling Bonnie to be her 'normal, loving self'

"Birthday candles." Bonnie muttered before opening a drawer and seeing a pack of them inside. The bennet girl looked up at Alison wide eyed. Alison only shrugged with a small smirk, before sitting down at the table.

She was joined shortly after by everyone else. Elena sat at the head of the able, Bonnie to her left and Stefan to her right, Alison seated on the other side of Stefan.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Elena smiled and looked over at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"I heard." Bonnie cut her off, not really caring. Seeing the defeated look on Elena's face made Alison sigh.

"Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Alison offered, with a grin. Bonnie looked at the eldest Gilbert confused but told Stefan anyway.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." She explained in short sentences.

"No, about the _witches_ ," Alison turned to Stefan with a smirk. "It's totally cool. I'm sure you can relate to that." Elena looked between her sister and her boyfriend confused by Alison's statement.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie muttered, not really paying attention to what Alison said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan spoke, eager to get the topic off of him. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druid that migrated here in the 1800's"

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie corrected.

"Really? Salem Witches?" Bonnie nodded. "I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Bonnie, set her fork down her full attention on Stefan now.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan gave a soft smile to the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, they are."

' _Thank you'_ Elena mouthed to her older sister, who only winked. Once again the doorbell rang, confusing everyone except Alison who got up and made her way to the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said to herself as she got up and followed her older sister to the door. Alison opened the door and smiled, leaning up against the door.

"Is showing up late your thing, or are you just not good with time." Alison joked. Elena's face clouded in confusion when she saw Damon standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, coming up behind the two girls.

"Well, Alison invited me," Damon looked from his younger brother to Alison with a smirk. "Are you going to invite me in?" Damon asked Alison with a pointed look.

"Oh yeah," Alison tapped her forehead like she forgot. "You can-"

"No, no, no," Stefan quickly cut her off. "He can', uh… he can't stay. We're just finishing up." Stefan tried to excuse.

" _It's fine_." Elena said calmly to her boyfriend and nodded an okay to Alison.

"Come on in." Alison smiled softly as she motioned for Damon to enter.

"You have a beautiful home." Damon nodded as they migrated into the living room.

"Thank you." Elena gave a curt nod before sitting down near Stefan on one of the love seats.

"Wait so Mr. Tanner let you on the team?" Alison asked going back to the conversation from earlier. Stefan only nodded. "Tyler must be seething, ah that's great." Alison chuckled leaning back onto the couch.

"It's a little hot in here to be wearing a scarf, don't you think Alison?" Stefan asked casually, changing the topics.

"I'm fine, actually." Alison mumbled, tugging at the scarf slightly.

"So Elena, Alison told me about what happened to your parents," Damon said, quick to change the topic giving a look to his little brother. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan gave a fake smile, obviously uncomfortable about the topic.

"Oh, you what, you're right, Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up." Damon smirked slightly, noticing how both Leena and Stefan grew uncomfortable about the topic.

…

Damon walked into the kitchen, where Alison was doing dishes, carrying a wine glass in his hands.

"One more." Alison turned around with a smile.

"Thanks," She went to go grab it, but Damon 'accidently' dropped it then quickly caught the glass before it hit the ground. Alison chuckled, shaking her head. " _Smooth_ , vampire reflexes." Alison guessed moving back over to the sink.

"Correct." Damon smirked, following the gilbert girl over to the sink. It was silent for a moment before Alison spoke up.

"Earlier, did you mean… Katherine?" She asked, almost hesitantly. Damon only nodded not making eye contact with the brunette. "How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered simply.

"Recently?" Alison asked looking up from the dishes.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon answered honestly, with a distant look in his eyes. Alison studied his face, her curiosity for the man before her only growing.

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you and you're sister in that department," Damon added smoothly. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon finished with a shrug.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Alison asked with a small smirk.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon sighed leaning up against the counter.

"If I wanted to ask Stefan, I would've asked Stefan. I asked _you_ for a reason." Alison leant up against the counter next to him looking up into his crystal eyes.

"That, my dear Alison, is a story for a later time." Damon said after a long silence pushing himself up off the counter and exiting back into the living room. Alison only watched him leave with a sigh, before calling out to him.

"Damon," He turned and looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Damon only stared at her silently for a long silent moment before heading back into the living room where Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were talking.

"Alison was wondering if you two would go help her." Damon leant over the back of the couch pointing back into the kitchen. Both girls shared look before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"She's a _person_ Damon," Stefan said suddenly as soon as both girls were out of hearing range. Damon looked over to his little brother confused before he saw Stefan glance over at Alison who was in the kitchen. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does," Damon sat down on the couch casually. "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Alison, you got to meet Elena. Now it's time for you to leave Alison alone." Stefan said seriously.

"Have you ever considered for half a second, that maybe I'm _not_ compelling Alison. That maybe just maybe _she chose_ to do this." Damon said giving his brother a pointed look.

"See, maybe I would believe that, if it wasn't for the fact you're a monster," Stefan said bluntly, a glare focused on his older brother. "And now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because… I've been invited in," Damon reminded his younger brother, tauntingly. "And I'll come back tomorrow night, and the following night and I'll do with Alison, or Elena, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is _normal to me_."

…

That night Alison was sitting in her room, finishing the off the final touches of her sketch. The end product was of herself, her eyes solid with, a dark hand pressed up against, almost as if trapped in her eyes. A soft breeze, blew in from her window followed by a crow, then she felt a presence behind her.

"That's not creepy." The bed sunk in next to her as Damon sat down, looking over her shoulder at the drawing.

"I know right," Alison said sarcastically as she closed her book and tossed it onto her nightstand before sitting up. "You know there's a football game at the school tomorrow night."

"You're talking to the wrong Salvatore, school events are defiantly more a Stefan thing." Damon laid back, his hands behind his head.

"Right," Alison sighed getting up and moving over to her vanity and started to brush out her hair. "What happened between you and Stefan?" She asked after a long silence, glancing up at Damon through the mirror. Damon looked over at the brunette, that distant look returning to his eyes.

"He's the reason I'm a vampire." Damon muttered.

"But I thought you _liked_ being a vampire." Alison placed her brush down, turning to him with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, I do."

"So there's more to it then." Alison deduced causing a small smirk to flicker across Damon's lips.

"Much more." Damon muttered before turning on his side and patting the bed beside him. Alison got up, flicked off her lights, and then climbed under the covers facing Damon, his blue eyes still as bright as ever in the darkness.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked quietly.

"Eventually." Damon breathed out, before motioning for Alison to turn around. She did so, turning her back to him and immediately Damon wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer to his chest.

...

Alison sighed in boredom as she listened to Mr. Tanner introduced Stefan as the starting on the offense. It wasn't until she heard the sound of Vicki screaming when Alison perked up. She jumped up out of her seat and went running over to where she heard the noise coming from, only to see Tyler and Jeremy fighting.

"Oh my…" Alison didn't get a chance to do anything about it since Stefan came running over and pulled Tyler off of the youngest Gilbert.

"Hey, he's down! **Enough!** " Stefan said sternly. Tyler only punched Stefan in the face, only to see it had no effect on the Salvatore, successfully scaring Tyler.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screamed as she came running over. Jeremy picked up a broken bottle and slashed it at Tyler. The Lockwood boy moves out of the way, so the broken glass instead cut's Stefan.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Now it was Matt's turn to come running over. Stefan looked down at his bleeding hand, watching the cut slowly heal.

" **Okay,** what happened?" Alison asked loudly getting everyone to look at her while Elena checked out Stefan's hand, but the older Gilbert already knew it would heal. Stefan was a vampire. "Are you drunk?" She asked her little brother gripping his face checking out his cuts.

"I'm fine." Jeremy snapped.

"You dumbass, haven't I taught you anything." Gripping Jeremy's face tighter so he couldn't walk away from her. "Never fight while you're drunk, it's a sure loss." Alison looked up to see Tyler storming away, she sighed, letting go of Jeremy and chasing after Tyler.

"Tyler!" She called. He didn't respond. This continued until the two were in on an empty street away from everyone's prying eyes. "What the hell was that?" She asked pointing back to the football field.

"Why are you only yelling at me about this?! Why don't you go talk to your brother who, by the way, won't stop hitting on _my_ girlfriend?" Tyler nearly shouted, the vein popping out on his forehead.

"Because, although I may not like Vicki, I know she deserves someone a lot better than a dick like you." Tyler stalked over to Alison trapping her up against a wall, a hand on either side of her face caging her in.

"Someone like that guy who dropped you off at school the other day?" Tyler asked quietly, and instantly Alison knew they weren't talking about Vicki anymore.

"That's not any of your business." Alison muttered, scowling at the boy in front of her. Tyler chuckled lightly.

"But it is my business, cause your _mine._ " He whispered leaning in closer, pressing his lips to hers. Alison shoved him away in disgust.

"Don't touch me," Tyler scowled at her, shaking his head he gripped her arms pinning her against the wall roughly before ravishing her neck. "Stop it! **Don't touch me**!"

…

Damon walked up to the football field to see Matt walking away from Stefan, having heard their entire conversation.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, ' _rah, rah, go team, yeah_!'" Damon fist bumped the air with fake enthusiasm.

"Not tonight, I'm done with you." Stefan shook his head and walked away from his older brother.

"I guess I'll just find Alison and you know… _eat her_." Stefan stopped and turned back around.

"No," He shook his head with a shrug. "You're not gonna hurt her."

"No?" Damon challenged.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside you that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked with a chuckle, but Stefan only continued in his theory.

"Then kill me." Stefan challenged his brother, holding is hands out welcoming for Damon to try.

"Well, I'm… I'm tempted." Damon smirked but made no move to try and kill his younger brother.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you _still do_. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner shouted, as he walked over to the two brothers. "What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity… then what's this?" Damon sped over to Tanner and ripped his throat out.

"NO!" Stefan screamed, but it was too late.

"Anyone, anytime, any-" Damon stopped himself, his ears perking up. "Alison." He whispered before vamp speeding away. Stefan having heard Alison's name sped after his older brother. The two stopped on and empty street seeing Tyler pining Alison against the wall, and the girl trying her hardest to shove him away, tears in her eyes.

Damon ripped Tyler off of Alison and stood in front of the Lockwood, blocking him form Alison. The Gilbert girl fell into Stefan's open arms clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"This is your new boyfriend, right?" Tyler looked over at Alison who only buried herself deeper into Stefan's chest. "You need to learn to back off what's already taken." Tyler pointed a threatening finger in Damon's face.

"Yeah, you see," Damon bent Tyler's finger backwards, earning a shout of pain from the boy. "Considering how this little stunt of yours turned out," Damon gestured to a shaking Alison. "She defiantly doesn't belong to _you_ , so I'll take whatever I want."

Tyler glared up at Damon, but didn't move as he clutched his hand to his chest. Damon gripped Tyler's chin roughly, forcing the Lockwood boy to look at him. "Go! And if I ever see you come near Alison again… _I will kill you_." Tyler's eyes dilated as he was compelled. Calmly the he got up and walked away heading towards the football field once more.

"Damon-"

"Just take her home Stefan." Damon looked down at Alison with a certain look in his eyes before vamp speeding away.

…

Later that night Alison laid in her bed, curled up in her blankets, the moon shining in through the window and illuminating her face. A flutter of wind blew by as Damon appeared in the room, looking down at Alison as she slept. He gentle caressed her cheek.

Alison jolted awake and looked around, Damon no longer there.


	4. Family Ties

Stefan jolted awake from a horrible dream, a terrified look on his face, and sweat clinging to his forehead. Damon, who was sitting on the other side of the room, let out a low chuckle.

"Bad Dream?" He asked mockingly. "Do you know how _easy_ it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon?"

Stefan threw knife at Damon, the blade imbedding itself in Damon's stomach. Damon only chuckled as he pulled it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit," Stefan looked over at his brother curiously. "The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. ' _Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Fall's'_ " Damon quoted with a grin.

"Why would you cover yourself?" Stefan asked shaking his head.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena, and _Alison._ " Damon smirked at his younger brother.

"You won't be able to touch her." Stefan picked up the box that contained a vervain bracelet. Damon only chuckled.

"You gonna give her some vervain like you did Elena," Stefan looked up at his older brother, letting the box slide back into his drawer. "That only keeps me out of her head, Stefan, maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon thrusted the knife into Stefan's abdomen, pain clear on Stefan's face as he doubled over and fell to the floor.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." And with that, Damon was gone.

…

" _To repeat: The animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_ The charming new reporter spoke on the TV that hung in the kitchen of the Gilbert residence.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna muttered as she angrily clean off the kitchen counters.

"Whoa, what's got your hair in knots?" Alison asked as she and her little sister Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Him." Jenna glared up at the news reporter on the TV screen.

"The news guy?" Elena asked, looking over at the screen.

"Also known as Logan 'scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked the two girls standing in front of her. Elena's face turned to one of shock while Alison only turned to look at the man on the screen.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Elena asked, and Jenna nodded.

"He's cute." Alison shrugged reaching over and grabbing an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the table.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him," She started ranting once more until she noticed the box in Elena's hands. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena explained, shifting through the contents in the cardboard box.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" The red head 'adult' asked, pointing to the object.

"Originally it was great-great grandma _Mary's_ wedding ring." Elena corrected, matter-of-factly.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth on eBay?" Alison asked shifting through the box and pulling out an old journal. Elena scowled and smacked her older sister's hand away.

"You're not gonna find out."

"Why not, I think it's a good idea," Jeremy spoke as he walked into the kitchen, high fiving his eldest sister as he passed by before peering into the box. "Wait, that stuff's mom and dad's you can't give it away." Jeremy frowned as he looked up at Elena.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a _loan_ , Jeremy." Elena corrected. A smile spread a crossed Elena's face when the doorbell rang. As soon as she opened the door she pulled Stefan in and kissed I'm passionately.

Alison made a _'gag me'_ face to Jeremy and her Aunt Jenna, both laughed as they went their separate way. Side stepping Elena and Stefan Alison bounded up the stairs.

"Hey, Alison," Stefan called. The eldest Gilbert turned and looked down at her sister's boyfriend in curiosity. "Here." He tossed her a small box. Alison caught it with ease and flipped the box around her hand before opening it. A bracelet sat inside. It wasn't anything extraordinary, it was a basic silver chain bracelet with black leather, her name carved into it.

"Aw, thanks Stef," Alison slipped it on her wrist as she rolled her eyes playfully at the younger Salvatore. She then turned and bounded up the stairs. She entered her bedroom humming to herself as she placed the box on her dresser.

"Cute bracelet," Alison jumped, startled, as she whirled around to see Damon lounging on her bed flipping through her sketch book. "Did Stefan give it to you?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Alison asked leaning back onto her dresser, twirling the bracelet around her wrist absentmindedly. Damon set the sketch book aside and walked over to her, he gripped her wrist lightly bring it up to his face.

"Vervain." He said simply then let her arm drop back down to her side.

"Oh, I didn't know, I can take it off." Alison said quickly as Damon turned and started shifting through her closet.

"No, it's fine. If Stefan thinks that I'm compelling you, let him think that." Damon waved her off as he pulled out a dark red evening gown, looked it over and put it back.

"But you're _not._ " Alison said confused as she walked over to see what Damon was doing.

"No, I'm not, but it's kind of a little weird and not normal for someone to _willingly_ let a vampire feed on them _without_ compulsion," Damon turned to her with two different gowns in his hands. One was grey and strapless, while the other was black with long sleeves that hung off the shoulders. "Which one?"

"So you're calling me weird?" Alison challenged placing one hand on her hip and gesturing to the black dress with the other. "The black one."

"Just _a little_." Damon shrugged his shoulders, putting the grey gown back into Alison's closet before laying the black one out on her bed.

"What's the dress for?"

"It's what you're wearing to the founder's party." Damon answered simply.

"And why do _you_ get to pick out my dress?" Alison challenged placing her hands on her hips once more.

"Well if I'm gonna be your date-"

" _My date_?" Alison cut him off with a smirk, crossing her arms. "You haven't even asked me yet, you can't just assume you're my date."

"Are you serious right now?" Damon asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Very." Alison said, getting slightly amused by Damon's reactions.

"Would you like me to escort you to the Founder's party?" Damon asked, with a mock bow and rolling his eyes. Alison looked at him for a few moments before turning to her full length mirror and holding the dress up to her body.

"I'll think about." Alison shrugged.

"You'll think about it?" Damon repeated stepping in front of Alison. "No, you see, I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there." Alison only ignored him, checking out the bite mark on her hip.

"Will these turn me into a vampire?" She asked randomly.

"No, the process is a lot more complicated-" Damon cut himself off when he realized her had gotten off topic. He grabbed Alison's chin making her look at him. "I don't want to prove Stefan right and compel you, cause to be honest I really hate it when Stefan's right, but you are making this _really_ hard." Damon said sternly, getting more irritated by the second. Damon let go of the girl and took in a deep breath to calm down as he ran a hand over his face.

"Why do you want to go so badly anyway?" Alison asked turning around to look up at the blue eyed man.

"Cause there's something really important that I need."

"I guess you can be my date then," Alison turned back to the mirror holding the dress up to her body once more. "I mean if it's that important."

"Thank you-"

"On _one_ condition." Alison cut him off, looking up at him through the mirror with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Damon asked rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"You've got to dance with me." She turned around and grinned up at the Salvatore boy. Damon looked down at her confused.

"That's it?"

"Yup," She walked back over to her closet and hung the dress back up. "I'm a female I like to dance." She shrugged with a smile, before flopping onto her bed and picking up her sketch book from off the nightstand. Damon stood there silently, as he watched her begin another sketch, her forehead creasing in concentration.

…

"You're taking _Damon_ to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked following Alison around as the Gilbert girl searched through the aisle of shoes.

"Go with Elena." Alison waved her off as she picked up a pair of black stilettoes and checked the price tag.

"She's asking Stefan."

"Then go with Caroline." Alison offered with a small smile as she placed the shoes back on the rack and continued down the aisle.

"I guess," Bonnie gave in with a sigh, crossing her arms. "Does Elena know you're going with Damon?" Alison chuckled humorlessly as she grabbed a pair of silver peep toes.

"I don't have to get my little sister's approval on everything I do, Bonnie." Alison smiled at the shoes and turned, heading for the check-out line.

"I know, it's just he's older, sexy danger guy, I think you should at least tell her." Bonnie argued following the brunette.

" _Older, sexy, danger guy_? Is that what we're calling him now?" Alison asked with a slight chuckle, looking back at the Bennet girl as the cashier scanned her item. "Besides Damon's not dangerous, he's just got like serious issues with his brother." Alison glanced at Bonnie, fighting back a smirk when Bonnie's eyes widened in interest.

"Like…" Bonnie trailed off waiting for Alison to finish the sentence. Alison held out a fifty to the cashier as she sighed.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Elena."

"No." Bonnie quickly denied.

" **Bonnie Bennet**!" Alison shouted, as she grabbed her bag, and the two started for the exit.

"Fine, just tell me." Bonnie gave in, although Alison knew that she'd tell Elena either way, lucky for her that's exactly what she wanted.

"Okay, so you know about Stefan's ex-girlfriends: Katherine?" Alison asked and Bonnie nodded. "Well they both dated her, until finally she chose Damon. Who could blame her, right?" Alison asked, shrugging her shoulders. Bonnie gave her a 'really' look but Alison ignored her and continued on with the story.

"Stefan was enraged, and filled with jealousy, so he did horrible things to like try and break them up. He filled her head with all these lies about Damon, until finally it worked and she left him." Alison ended with a sad sigh for dramatic effect. Bonnie nodded, as if trying to imbed that information into her brain. Alison gave a subtle smirk as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car.

…

" **Alison**!" Mrs. Lockwood shrieked with a large smile as Alison walked up to the house, her arm looped with Damon's "you look smashing."

"Thanks. This is my boyfriend, Damon." Alison introduced, gesturing to the Salvatore on her arm.

"Oh, come on in." She smiled warmly. A small smirk flickered across Damon's lips as he stepped over the threshold.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said with a content sigh.

"Well, enjoy." Mrs. Lockwood smiled one last time before walking away.

"Let's go get a drink." Damon offered, looking down at Alison. She nodded and the two made their way over to the bar.

"Damon?" Alison leant up against the table, a champagne glass in her hand. The Salvatore boy looked over at her as he raised his own glass to his lips. "Are there any other supernatural creatures besides vampires?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?' Alison sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Can you just _answer_ the question?"

"Pushy," Damon smirked leaning up against the table beside her. "Well, there're werewolves, but I haven't seen any of those in a while, witches, and…" he trailed off looking off into the distance, raising his glass to his lips once more.

" _And_?" Alison pressed on, looking up at Damon as he tipped back his glass.

"I've never met one, but there are 'supernatural beings' called seers." Damon put air quotes around supernatural beings as he looked down at Alison.

"What's a seer?" Alison asked, getting slightly anxious.

"They have the power to see things, like visions of the past, future, stuff like that," Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"Just curious," Alison gave a weak smile, before downing the rest of her champagne when something caught her eye. "Hey look, it's the original guest registry," She smiled walking over to it scanning all the names until she glimpse at a certain pair of names. "Is that _you_?" Alison glanced back at Damon, who only nodded.

"Don't you look stunning tonight?" Both turned to see Stefan and Elena walking over, Stefan held out a champagne glass to Alison with a warm smile.

"Uh, thanks." Alison took the drink awkwardly but drank it none the less.

"Does that say, Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked, looking passed her sister to the original guest registry.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors." Damon shrugged.

"Damon was actually just about to tell me about it _, isn't that right_?" Alison let a smirk slide across her features as she sipped casually on her drink. Damon narrowed his eyes slightly knowing exactly what Alison was doing.

"Yes, you can stay and listen if you want to." Damon offered Elena with a smile.

"We don't need to bore them with our stories of the past." Stefan interjected quickly.

"It's not boring I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena argued, placing a hand on Stefan's arm before motioning for Damon to continue.

"The Salvatore name was royalty in this town. Until the battle that happened here-"

"The Battle of Willow Creek?" Elena cut in.

"Right.' Damon nodded, looking back down at the guest registry.

"Yeah, we talked about that in class a while back. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside, _correct_?" Alison asked, making sure Damon continued on with the story.

"Right, except what they don't tell you is that the people who were killed, weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they tried to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon explained with a distant look in his eyes.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Alison asked, completely entranced by the story.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the _love of a woman_?" Damon asked, looking directly into Alison's chocolate brown eyes.

"Great story, but I believe you owe me a dance," Alison spoke a small smile ghosting on her lips. Damon sighed and held out his hand, to which Alison happily took. "I'll catch up with you later 'Lena!" Alison called over her shoulder as Damon took the older gilbert out onto the dance floor.

"So spill it," Alison said once they were out of sight of Stefan and Elena. "How much of that story was actually true?"

"The majority, except they weren't union sympathizers, they were vampires." Damon said simply.

"And I'm guessing the girl was Katherine." Damon didn't answer, instead he spun Alison out then back in, her back up against his chest.

"I know what you did." He whispered, his lips ghosting over her neck.

"What did I do?" Alison asked, amusement in her voice.

"Forced me into answering your petty little questions, it was very devious of you Ali," Damon spun her once more, this time when he pulled her in, their faces were inches apart. "I liked it." He smirked.

…

"Where are we going?" Alison asked as Damon dragged her up the stairs and into a room filled with Knick knacks almost as old as Mystic falls itself.

"Just, stand…" Damon moved Alison so she was standing in the way of the door. " _Right there_." He gave her a thumbs up before starting to dig through all the junk that filled the room.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked trying to see over Damon.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, curiosity killed the cat?" Damon asked, not looking up from his search.

"But satisfaction bought it back." Alison finished crossing her arms. Damon paused, and turned back to her silently.

"Fine," he gave in with a sigh, holding up a crystal for Alison to see. "This is the _very_ important reason why I needed to be your date."

"A crystal?" Alison asked, not exactly knowing why it was so important.

"A very _important_ crystal." Damon corrected, slipping the object into his pocket.

"What's it for?" Alison asked following Damon out of the room.

"None of your business." Damon called over his shoulder, speeding up his pace to get out of the mansion. Alison sighed in irritation, not knowing was killing her, as she followed Damon.

"You know, I'm just going to stop blindly helping you with this stuff, unless you start answering my questions." Damon stopped and spun around so he was right in Alison's face. Alison took a step back startled, but held her ground, crossing her arms.

"Alison," Damon whispered tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "My dear, sweet, Alison, I will answer _every_ single one of your many, _many_ questions. Just not right now."

"Fine." Alison gave in with a sigh and kept her mouth shut.

"See, was it that hard?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest, her back to him. "Now I'm gonna need you to hold on to this for me until I take it back, okay?" Damon pulled back Alison's brown locks before clipping the crystal around her neck. The moonlight his her olive skin with a glow. Damon's blue eyes scanned over her skin, the sound of her steady beating heart filling his ears.

He let his fangs sink into her skin, relishing in the taste of her sweet blood. Alison whimpered slightly at the stinging pain, but otherwise didn't move. Suddenly Damon jolted away from her, coughing out the blood as if it were poison.

"What did you do?" Damon asked turning around to see his younger brother walking up with a cocky smirk.

"Well, I figured if I couldn't spike your drink, I'd spike hers." Damon scowled at his brother before he feel to the ground, and passed out. Alison dropped down on her knees beside him confused.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at Stefan.

"It's okay Alison, you're safe now. Damon can't hurt you anymore." Stefan assured the girl as he knelt down beside her.

"Hurt me? Damon wasn't hurting me." Alison shook her head furiously. "I let him."

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"I let him feed on me. There was no compulsion." Stefan didn't have any time to continue this conversation, as Damon twitched slightly, signaling that he'd wake back up soon. Stefan gave Alison one last final look before grabbing his older brother and vamp speeding back home.


	5. You're Undead To Me

Alison laid flat on her bed starring at the ceiling, everything was silent. A soft breeze blew in from the window, causing the purple curtains to flutter gently. A small part of her hoped that Damon would just randomly appear like he did all those other times, but the other part of her knew that wouldn't happen and she just need to get over it. She didn't want to be that girl who's whole world stops just because of a guy.

With a heavy sigh Alison got up off the bed and headed over to her vanity. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail her chocolate orbs scanned over the two items that laid on her desk. The necklace Damon had asked her to hold onto, and the vervain bracelet Stefan had given to her. She picked up both objects and stared at them, like each held a different path.

"Alison?" Alison snapped her attention to the door as she heard her sister's muffled voice. She quickly stuffed the bracelet into the box it came with before heading to the door as she clipped the necklace around her neck.

Alison opened her door to see Elena biting back an embarrassed smile. Alison rose an eyebrow at her sister as she moved out of the way to let Elena into the room.

"What's up?" Alison asked as she closed the door behind Elena and turned to look at her younger sister.

"I just ran into Vicki." Was all Elena said.

"Like here?" Alison asked pointing to the ground by her feet. Elena nodded, a small laugh escaping her lips. And as much as Alison wanted to laugh, to smile along with her sister she just couldn't find it in herself to do it.

"You know," Elena started, letting her smile fall into a look of pity. "Stefan told me about what Damon did."

" **What**?!" Alison looked up at Elena in horror, the last thing she wanted was for her little sister to know about vampires. She quickly hid it and clear her throat. "I mean… what did he say?"

"That he used you, hurt you," Alison only rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. Elena sighed following her older sister and sat down next to her hesitantly. "Ali… you know you can _always_ come and talk to me right?"

"That's the _problem_ 'Lena," Alison voice raised involuntarily. "There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened."

"Really? Then what's that?" Elena asked, a pitying look in her eyes as she pointed to the bite mark peeking out from under her shirt. Alison stood up quickly, pulling her shirt down to cover it.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." Alison mumbled.

"I would if you just talked to me!" Elena stood up, following her older sister.

"Just, get out." Alison shook her head, leaning up against her dresser, her back to her younger sister.

" _Ali_ …" Elena's voice was once again quiet, and cautious.

"I said ' _get out'_ Elena!" Alison shouted pointing to her door. There was a long silence before footsteps sounded through the room and the door shutting softly. Alison let out a deep breath before throwing on a smile and heading down to the kitchen.

…

Alison closed her locker silently, letting out a startled shriek when she saw Stefan leaning up against the locker beside her. She let out a breath of relief before hitting Stefan in the chest.

"You scared me!"

"We need to talk," Stefan said bluntly, his face dead serious. Alison opened her mouth to protest but then Stefan said the words that would always pull Alison to a halt. The words that would make Alison drop everything. "It's about Damon."

"Okay," Alison let out a sigh as she looked around at the crowded hallway. "But not here." She grabbed Stefan's wrist and led him out the back entrance of the school to the parking lot. The parking lot was empty of people as usual, since it was the middle of the school day. Alison stopped at her car and leant up against the hood.

"Listen about what you said the other night," Stefan started cautiously, knowing that one wrong word and Alison would never give him the answers he wanted. "I know you think, you let Damon feed on you-"

"Think?" Alison cut him off with a scoff. "I know I did, Stefan, and I know I did it willingly despite what you may believe."

"Fine," Stefan gave in, crossing his arms. "Let's say you did let him, that he didn't compel you, why?"

"What?" Alison looked to the ground dumbfounded.

"Why did you let him feed on you? You had met him two, three times prior. He was a complete stranger. So why would you let him feed on you." The silence hung thick in the air as Alison racked her brain for an answer. Truth be told she had no idea why she did it, just that she did.

"Because… I was fascinated." Alison finally decided with a shrug.

"Fascinated?" Stefan repeated

"You wouldn't understand. It's just there's this thing about me that isn't normal, and I guess the unnormal part of me is attracted to other unnormal things…" Alison trailed with a sigh of frustration. "That even confused me." She grumbled dropping her head into her hands.

"Alison," Stefan took a step forward. "What are you talking about?" Alison looked up at the boy with a hesitant look before holding out her hand.

"Give me your hand." Stefan's gaze shifted from Alison to her hand in confusion before he slowly took her hand.

The second they made contact Alison took in a sharp breath her eyes coloring white as hundreds of dead bodies danced across her vision. Some without heads or other limbs missing. Alison jerked her hand back and let out a deep breath as her eyes turned back to her normal chocolate brown ones.

"You're eyes… they turned white," Stefan said slowly his eyes scanning her face. "Are you a witch?"

"No…" Alison trailed off looking down at her hands as she picked at the skin around her fingernails. "Damon said something about a seer… that they're these people who can get visions of the past or the future."

"You're a seer." Stefan stated more than asked, but Alison nodded anyway.

"I think I am." Everything was silent, the quietness driving Alison mad as she shifted from one foot or the other.

"Alison, are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" Stefan finally asked. Alison checked her wrists before shaking her head.

"No."

"Good," Stefan then took her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "I want you to smash your windshield." Stefan's eyes dilated as he compelled her. Alison jerked away and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? This car is my life, im not just gonna break it." Alison shouted.

"Oh, my god…" Stefan whispered, his eyes wide as he ran a hand down his face.

"What?" Alison's look of anger melted into one of confusion.

"You can't be compelled, which means you really did let Damon feed on you." Stefan rambled his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the ground.

"Stefan what are you mumbling about!" Alison shouted.

"Damon didn't compel you, cause you can't be compelled." Stefan finally spoke in a tone in which Alison could understand, and she couldn't help the small smile that formed.

"So you're gonna let Damon go." Alison stated more than asked. Stefan shook his head immediately, no hesitation.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Alison asked going from confused to angry. "You just said he didn't compel me."

"Okay, he didn't compel you. He still killed people, including coach Tanner."

"Coach Tanner was a dick." Alison placed a hand on her hip.

"He was still a person, Alison." Stefan looked at the girl like she was crazy. Was she really making excuses for Damon? Stefan shook his head and turned to go back inside the school.

"I saw them," Stefan stopped, his back still to her. "All those people, ripped apart. That was you wasn't it," Stefan finally turned around and looked at the older Gilbert girl, a haunted look in his eyes. "Don't worry. I won't judge you. Because I don't judge people on their mistakes, I judge them on whether they are willing to fix them." Alison then walked into the school, hitting her shoulder into Stefan's as she walked by.

…

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline ranted to Alison while Bonnie and Elena just watched the two interact.

"If you want in your face sexy, you should let me greet people as they drive in." Alison said with a sly smirk and a wink, causing Caroline to let out a laugh.

"So you saw the marks?" Bonnie asked, Elena, as the girl watched her older sister with worry in her eyes. "And you didn't know anything about it?"

"No, Bonnie, she doesn't talk to me like she used to, ever since the accident…" Elena trailed off running a hand through her hair.

"Hey," Bonnie placed a hand on her best friend's arm. "She'll come around. You know Alison, she doesn't know how to keep a secret, she'll come around eventually."

"Hey." Stefan greeted as he walked up to Elena.

"Hey." Elena said awkwardly.

"You know, I gotta go… be somewhere right now." Bonnie walked away, sensing the awkwardness between the two.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologized as soon as Bonnie was gone.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena nodded, looking to the ground.

"I was dealing with Damon-" Stefan tried to explain but Elena cut him off.

"And did you deal with Damon?" Elena asked, crossing her arms. "I saw the marks on Alison"

"Yes. I've dealt with him." Stefan gave a firm nod.

"For four days?" Elena asked with a scoff.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan might as well have gotten down on his knees, that's how much his eyes were begging Elena.

"Sure. When?" Elena gave in with a sigh.

"I gotta be home after school, but the grill, on four o'clock?" Stefan offered with a smile.

"Ok." Elena nodded. Alison walked passed the two carrying a bucket of supplies, her eyes meeting with Alison's briefly before she ducked her head and sped up to Caroline.

…

Alison looked around hesitantly as she stepped out of her car, before walking up to the Salvatore boarding house. Her hand hovered over the doorknob before she opened it, a loud creak sounding through the large house. With a deep breath she entered the house, slowly trying not to alert anyone inside.

Down stairs in the basement cellar, Damon was leaning up against the wall, his face scrunched up in pain from the hunger building inside of him. He perked up slightly when he heard the front door open. Then he heard it. He heard her voice.

"Damon?" She called out from upstairs. Damon started pulling on the door of the cell, causing the wall to shake.

"Alison!" he called up, hoping she could hear him. "Alison!" he called once more, shaking the door with all his might. Finally she came into sight through the small window in the door, and Damon let out a sigh of relief. Finally he could get something to eat. "Unlock the door." Damon reached his hand through the bars and pointed to the handle.

"No, I think I'm just gonna stand here and watch you suffer." Alison said sarcastically, a hand on her hip.

"I really don't have time for your sarcastic comments, just open the damn door." Damon said more sternly, yanking on the door once more.

"Wow, you're moody when you're hungry," Alison teased as she unlocked the door. Immediately Damon yanked open the door and walked out, only to fall against the wall from the lack of blood. "Damon! Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him straighten up.

"I need to feed." Damon managed to get out, as his throat screamed in protest at the action.

"Here." Alison held up her wrist without hesitation. Damon almost took it, but he stopped himself. He knew that he'd drain every ounce of blood from her body if he took her offer. He pushed her hand away and started to make his way for the door.

"I can't. I'll kill you." Alison stopped and watched as Damon continued on his way for the stairs when Zach came running down, coming face to face with Damon.

"Damon," Zach started in a warning tone. He didn't get to finish cause Damon ripped into his neck, letting the body fall to the floor with a thud. Alison winced slightly, not daring to look down at the body as she walked up to Damon and turned him to face her.

"Here." Damon's face twisted in pain, like something was burning him on the inside. He shook his head and shoved her away, but she wouldn't have it. She looked around picking up a small rock off the floor. She took in a deep breath, whimpering slightly when she cut into her skin with the sharp part of the rock before letting it fall to the ground.

Damon turned around to look at her, taking in the blood that dripped from her hand and fell to the ground. He felt a burning hunger erupt throughout his entire body, his eyes stung slightly as the vein underneath them pressed against his skin, his gums ached as his fangs showed. Alison took a step forward holding her hand up.

"I trust you." She held her hand closer to his face, Damon took in a deep breath of the sweet, almost candy like, blood that coursed through her veins. Damon grabbed her hand licking the blood from her palm, the hunger only knawing on him more.

He looked at the girl before him, her eyes studied his every move, taking in his vampire face. She didn't look afraid, she looked intrigued. Damon yanked her closer so their bodies were pressed up against each other. Alison didn't move as Damon pushed her hair away from her neck and leant down ghosting his nose over the exposed skin.

"You really shouldn't." He muttered in her ear before sinking his fangs in her skin. He drank from her until she fell limp in his arms, the faintest heartbeat sounding slowly. Damon picked her up and carried her upstairs, where he laid her down on the couch.


	6. Lost Girls

**So here's the next chapter. I really hope you like this chapter it took me a while to write it out in a way that I liked and still following the episode events as closely as possible. So… enjoy.**

Damon leaned up against his liquor table, drinking a bottle of scotch as he went through the contacts of Alison's phone, searching for his brothers. Finally finding it, he pressed call and held the device p to his ear. He need his ring, like now, and the only one who could give it to him was Stefan now that Zach lay dead somewhere in the woods.

" _Alison?"_ Came the younger Salvatore's confused voice.

"Even better." Damon replied with a smirk. You could basically hear the hatred on the other line.

" _Damon."_ Stefan breathed out with bitterness

"I want my ring." Damon said simply as he started to stroll around, taking a sip from the liquor in his hands every so often.

" _Where are you?"_ Stefan asked.

"None of your business. Where's my ring?"

" _I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"_ Stefan listed off the questions only making Damon more irritated with the fact he wouldn't tell him where the ring was.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so it's all on you if Alison..." Damon shouted slightly, trailing off when Alison fidgeted in her sleep. "Look what you're doing, you almost made me wake her up."

" _What did you do to Alison?"_ Stefan asked, panic clear I his voice.

"Nothing she hasn't let me do before. Where's my ring?" Damon asked once more, growing impatient with all the topic changes.

" _I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."_ Damon froze at his brothers words, before he smirked.

"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon's smirk dropped as he asked the same question for what seemed like the hundredth time.

" _I'll get it back, but I need time."_

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon threatened, slamming his glass down on the table.

" _I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."_ Stefan threatened back.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon basically hissed into the phone

" _Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"_ Stefan asked, his smart ass comment ticking Damon off.

"Just get it." Damon was about to hang up when Stefan spoke, causing him to pause.

" _Let me talk to Alison."_

"What?" Damon smiled sarcastically, even though Stefan couldn't see it.

" _You want your ring? Let me talk to Alison"_ Damon narrowed his eyes at the space in front of him before crouching down beside Alison's sleeping form. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear taking in how peaceful she looked. He sighed before shaking her awake.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Alison's eyes fluttered open only for her to groan and grab her head in pain. "Here," Damon bit into his wrist before holding it out, Alison immediately drank it, the pain soothing over slightly but still there.

"It's for you." He held out the phone to her. Alison took it slowly, looking down at the caller id before holding her phone up to her ear.

"Stefan?" Her voice came out groggy.

" _What did you do?"_ Stefan asked immediately. Alison's face scrunched up in defense

"You weren't going to let him out, someone had to do it." Alison said quickly, sitting up on the couch

" _Alison. He was in there for a good reason. He wasn't supposed to be let out."_ Stefan argued but Alison wouldn't have it.

"I'm sure you're no saint either Stefan, so why don't you quite acting like one." Alison spat, placing a hand on her hip. Damon watched her with a smirk as he refilled his glass with bourbon before bringing one over for Alison.

" _Alison, I get it. When you met Damon, you were searching for something exciting,"_ Alison opened her mouth to protest but Stefan continued _. "I could see it in your eyes. You were trapped in a life you didn't want, so when Damon came along you jumped at the chance for something new, something fascinating,"_ Alison froze as he repeated her words from the other day.

" _But Alison, you can still have it. You can still have something exciting without Damon, as much as you think you can't, you can."_ Alison opened her mouth to respond but Damon plucked the phone from her hands

"Okay, times up. Goodbye." He snapped, before hanging up the phone and setting down on the table. Damon watched Alison as she stared at the ground, twitting with her hands, finally she sighed and looked up at him with a small smile as she took the glass of liquor.

"Well, looks like we're going to be here for a while," Alison smirked slightly moving over to the stereo. "Let's get this party started." She pressed play on whatever record was in and music began to play throughout the whole house.

…

Elena and Stefan sat at a table at the grill, Stefan looking around for any prying ears, while Elena looked at him expectantly. Waiting for him to start the conversation about… vampire. When it was clear he wasn't going to Elena did.

"You said you would explain everything."

"That's why I asked you to meet me here." Stefan explained.

"When you google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked, leaning forward on her arms slightly.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said honestly, gesturing for her to ask away.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated more than asked, but Stefan answered anyway.

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena pointed out. A waitress came over and handed them there drinks, before walking away.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan explained holding up his hand and pointing to the ring on his finger.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked

"Decorative." Stefan shrugged

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena recalled looking up at her boyfriend… or whatever he was, in curiosity.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, But not as strong as Damon. It can be very powerful." Stefan explained simply.

"And yet you let him get involved with Alison?" Elena asked, almost disgusted at the thought of Damon hurting her older sister.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan let out a deep breath as he said this

"He was hurting her." Elena protested.

"He was feeding on her, and she let him." Stefan said much to Elena's surprise.

"She let him," Stefan nodded. "I don't believe it, I know my sister, and she wouldn't just let someone walk all over her like that."

"Elena, you changed after your parents died, and I think Alison did too," Elena looked away from him and at the ground at the mention of his parent's death. "As hard as it is to see, Damon does have some sort of attachment to Alison, he won't kill her, I promise."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked taking the topic off of her sister.

"Not in mystic falls, not anymore." Stefan shook his head.

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was Very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan explained slowly, not breaking eye contact with Elena

"I can't promise that." Elena shook her head.

"Elena Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan gave her a reassuring smile, to which Elena only looked away trying to decide what to do.

…

 _Don't wanna be an American idiot._

 _Don't want a nation under the new mania_

 _And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

 _The subliminal mind fuck America._

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

Alison laughed as Damon struck random poses, she sat on the couch her sketch book propped up on her knees as she tried to sketch Damon. The Salvatore insisted on it after seeing the profile of Stefan she had drawn.

"If you keep moving I won't be able to do this." Alison got out through her laughter, gesturing to her sketch book.

"ugh, fine." Damon sighed, falling back onto the chair with a bottle or bourbon in his hand.

"Can you tell me something?" Alison asked quietly, as she began making the outline for her drawing

"Depends on what." Damon said, taking a sip from the bottle before studying Alison's face. She was looking down at her drawing a concentrated look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as she bit her lip.

"Tell me about Katherine." Damon was quiet for a moment debating whether to speak or not, when a thought came to him. Finally he sighed.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you about Katherine if you tell me about Tyler," Alison made a sound of agreement, quickly glancing up at Damon for a moment. Damon took in a deep breath as he started his story.

"She was probably the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She was captivating, alluring. Just being in her presence was something amazing," Damon stopped a distant look in his eyes, one that was often present when talking about his past. "Stefan and I were both taken by her. It's a hard thing, watching your brother win the girl you love. I had to stand there and watch them dance at that stupid founder's party."

"Stefan thinks she compelled us to love her, he swears on it. But not me, my love for her was real," Damon stopped, and took in a deep breath throwing his usual smirk back on. "Your turn. What's the deal with you and Lockwood?" Alison sighed.

"He cheated on me with Vicki."

"That druggie chick?" Damon clarified, looking over at Alison event though she was zoned in on her drawing. Alison nodded. "Pft, what a downgrade." Alison let out a small laugh before growing serious again.

"I found out the night my parents died… I was so upset that I just left the party, left Elena there, by herself with no way home," Alison stopped drawing, instead looking up at the ceiling, as she continued the story. "Sometimes I think about what would've happened if I didn't find out. My parents would still be alive, they wouldn't have needed to come pick up Elena because I would've been there to bring her home." Alison ended in a small voice.

"That's… sad." Damon said slowly looking off into space in thought. Alison only nodded not saying anything. "You know what might help."

"What?" Alison asked.

"Death." Damon said bluntly as he snapped her neck. Alison fell limp, her neck twisted in an odd angle. Damon sighed, picking up her head and laying it down onto a pillow gently. He took one last glance at her before going into the kitchen.

 _Well maybe I'm the faggot America._

 _I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

 _Now everybody do the propaganda._

 _And sing along to the age of paranoia._

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

…

Elena and Stefan had just returned to the Gilbert residence, Jeremy was sitting on the couch playing video games not really paying any attention to anything. There was a loud thump upstairs capturing Stefan and Elena's attention. The two shared a look before running upstairs and into Alison's room. Alison was laying on her bed, still having not woken up yet, while Damon was standing by an open closet several drawing Alison had made on the ground.

"Damn it." Damon muttered picking them up checking each one out as he did so.

"Alison?" Elena whispered running to her sister's side, and started shaking her, trying to rouse her awake.

"Well, that's not depressing." Damon commented looking over the drawing of her parent's car submerged in water.

"She won't wake up!?" Elena shrieked when Alison didn't wake up. "Stefan, she's not waking up." Elena's voice cracked at the end, tears forming in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked his brother, his eyes finally pulling away from Alison's still body.

"What?" Damon smirked in disbelief as he looked at another drawing. "She did a portrait of me," He turned the drawing to Stefan, then pointed to the crow on his torso. "She even got my crow."

"Damon!" Stefan called his brother's name with force. Damon looked up as he set the drawing back in its original spot. "What did you do?" He asked once more.

"I turned her into a vampire, duh?" Damon said like it was obvious, closing the closet door when he placed the last drawing back inside.

"You what?" Elena stood up, looking over at the older Salvatore with hatred in her eyes.

"I'm assuming she knows the big secret now," Damon smirked, pointing to Elena. "Got the whole life story, huh?"

"You- you-" Elena shook and angry finger at Damon, her anger so intense she couldn't even form words. Just then Alison shot up, taking in a huge gasp of air.

"What'd I miss?" she asked confused, noticing that they were now in her room and everyone was looking at her.

"Alison how do you feel?" Stefan asked slowly, as he approached the girl.

"Fine," she said slowly. "Except my neck hurts like a bitch," everyone shared confused looks until the next thing that left Alison's mouth. "And I'm starving."

"Here, drink up." Damon smirked nudging Elena closer to her sister. Both Elena and Stefan glared at the man while Alison only looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Alison," Stefan sat down next to her and took her hand. "You're in transition."

"Transition?" Alison repeated looking from Stefan to her sister to Damon. "Am I gonna become a vampire?"

"Yup." Damon smirked, popping the p.

"That's…" Alison trailed off looking down at the ground. "Awesome." She breathed out.

"What?" Elena and Stefan said at the same time in shock, Damon only smirked, crossing his arms.

"That's so cool, so how do I complete the transition?" Alison asked with a huge grin as she jumped up to her feet.

"You have to feed on human blood." Stefan answered her. Alison's smile faltered as she fell back down on her bed.

"Oh," She looked down at the ground with an awkward chuckle. "That's a little less cool. That actually sounds gross."

"You won't think that for long." Damon said in a taunting voice as he smirked over Stefan at Alison.

"Alison, look at me," Stefan knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee, bringing her attention from Damon to him. "You don't have to go through with this, it's your choice, but if you don't…" Stefan trailed off looking over his shoulder at Elena before looking back at Alison. "You will die."

"Wow," Alison blinked rapidly in shock as she looked around. "That's… that's a little overwhelming," She let out a humorless chuckle before taking in a deep breath.

"Um, I think..." Alison wiped her hands on her thighs before standing up. "I think I want to go through with the transition," Alison looked around at everyone nodding. "Yeah. That sounds good. I don't really wanna die yet, so yeah." She let out a deep breath nodding at everyone again, before exiting the room and going to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you?!" Elena shrieked in anger at Damon as soon as Alison was out of hearing range.

"What? She's gonna love being a vampire, trust me." Damon smirked, and turned but Stefan quickly stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stefan asked.

"I think," Damon ripped Stefan's hand off his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get Alison some blood so she can complete her transition."

"No, you're gonna go home and im gonna help Alison." Stefan said forcefully. Damon raised his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Unless you don't want your daylight ring, which is sitting in your bedroom." Stefan crossed his arms. Damon glared at his younger brother before vamp speeding out of the Gilbert's house. Stefan let out a deep breath before glancing at Elena who was twitting her hands nervously.

"Hey," Stefan said soothingly as he grabbed her hands gently. "Look at me," Elena looked up at him, worry shown clear in her eyes. "It's going to be okay."

"What is she gets hurt, or if she hurts someone, I can't lose my sister Stefan." Elena rambled tears beginning to form in her eyes once more.

"Hey," Stefan brought her attention back to him again. "I promise you, everything is going to be okay. I'll help her." Elena gave a small nod and the two left to go find Alison.

Not being able to find her the two went downstairs to find Jeremy sitting in the kitchen drinking a soda.

"Where's Alison?" the two asked simultaneously. Jeremy looked startled as he shrugged confused.

"I don't know, she mumbled something about being hungry then left," Stefan and Elena shared panicked looks before Stefan took off. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jer," Elena threw on a fake smile as she approached her younger brother. "Everything gonna be okay. Everything gonna be fine." She wiped her hands on her thighs as she spoke, more for herself than for Jeremy.

 **Woo-hoo! Alison's a vampire now, I hope you guys all liked it. So question… Since Alison's a vampire now do you think she should still have her seer powers or no?**


	7. Haunted

**So I decided to respond to some of the review since I GOT 12, ah that's great.**

 **xThe Secret Diaries: aw, thanks, I've always been a bit meh about my writing style so I'm glad to know you like it so much XD**

 **coveryoureyes: Thanks, and I will continue as long as people keep reviewing and all that good stuff XD. Yeah, I know, and I have something planned for when she finds out about his plan for Katherine. And I know right, it was about time someone was on Damon's side.**

 **Lacri (Guest): Thank you, and I'm glad you like Alison. And I try to put as much of my own dialogue as I can, but it all just depends on the episode, like this one, because of how I had Damon change Alison instead of Vicki, this one has a lot more original dialogue.**

 **Guest 1: XD**

 **Guest 2: XD**

 **WickedlyMinx: Thanks for your input, I hope you like what I did with her seer powers in this chapter.**

 **Guest 3: Thank you for your input, I hope you like what I did with her seer powers as well.**

 **CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover: Thanks for your input, and I took your offer into consideration and it's what helped me decide how to further advance her powers because she's a vampire, she won't be able to control right now, but I hope you like what I did.**

 **Charmed2100: Hey. Thank you for your input and I hope you like what I did too. And I'll admit Elena did have her moments when I just couldn't stand her as well. XD**

 **Rayven Plexure: Thanks for your input. And that's what I was thinking, for it to build up like that and just take it away wouldn't be very good, it actually made me consider Turing her into a vampire at all. I hope you like what I did in this chapter.**

 **Aiphira: Thank you for her input, hope you like what I did.**

 **Nik1804: XD I'm glad you're so excited, and I hope you like this chapter**

 **Overall I love all your guys' reviews, they all put a smile on my face. I'm glad you guys all like Alison so much, and I love that you all put your input in on her being a seer/Vampire. It doesn't go unnoticed and I took all of your guys' suggestions into consideration when I made this chapter. Here ya, go.**

Tyler walked out of the school and out into the dark parking lot, a duffle bag hung over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. A rattle of trashcans called his attention, he slowed down his pace looking around before opening the trunk and putting the duffle bag inside. The lid slammed shut with a thud. Something or someone ducked out of sight a mere second before Tyler turned their way. The Lockwood boy approached his car door slowly.

He opened it as he looked around cautiously. Suddenly it was slammed shut and Alison was leant up against it with a wicked smirk on her face. Tyler stared at her in shock, not being able to form words as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in.

"Tyler." She whispered, her breath hitting his ear.

"Alison, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked rapidly as he searched her face for any signs of being hurt.

"I'm so hungry." She whispered once more, ghosting her nose over his neck.

"Come on, I'll go get you something." Tyler reached around her and opened his door. Alison glared at him as she slammed the door shut once more.

A burning sensation worked its way up Alison's throat, one she was unfamiliarly with, as her hunger increased. She felt the skin beneath her eyes tighten and her gums swell. Tyler stumbled away from her in horror, upon seeing the monstrous form her face had taken.

Alison went to lunge at Tyler but was caught around her waist by two strong arms and pulled away from the Lockwood boy. Tyler's back hit something hard and he turned around to see Damon, anger coursing through his body at the sight of him.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked turning back to Stefan who was still holding Alison back, her face still etched with dark veins.

"You don't talk." Damon said with a sarcastic smile, fighting back every instinct to kill him then and there.

"Screw you dude." Tyler snapped, scowling at the older Salvatore.

"'Dude' Really? 'Dude'" Damon mocked, taking a menacing step forward.

"Damon, don't." Stefan warned his older brother.

"Oh, come on, who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked with a faux cheerful smile, before it melted into a scowl as his eyes landed back on Tyler.

"I won't." Alison muttered, ripping out of Stefan's grip with a scowl to the younger Salvatore as she did so.

"See, two against one. I win." Damon reached out to grab Tyler but was cut off by Stefan.

"Damon." He spoke his older brother's name in a stern tone once again. Damon rolled his eyes and gripped Tyler's face so the boy was looking at him.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." With that Damon threw Tyler across the parking lot, before him and Stefan took Alison and sped away.

The three stopped in front of the Salvatore boarding house, the cold night air blew by softly. Alison stumbled out of their grip before turning around to glare at the two, crossing her arms.

"So what now?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Now, we hold you captive." Damon smirked, glancing over at his younger brother.

"Hold me captive?" Alison repeated in disbelief.

"Not my idea." Damon held his hands up in surrender before pointing over at Stefan. Stefan rolled his eyes, smacking Damon's hand away as he passed.

"I'm not holding you captive, I'm helping you." Alison stared the younger Salvatore down for a few silent moments, before reluctantly following him inside, Damon following behind her.

Alison looked around the house, she'd never get used to its beauty, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. The tips of her fingers brushed up against the top of her phone, causing a frown to form on her face.

"Hey, I'm just gonna make a phone call, real quick." Alison gestured to her phone before exiting the room where both Salvatore's were.

Alison ducked into an empty room of the boarding house before pressing the phone to her ear, it rang a few times before Caroline's voice came through.

" _Hello."_

"Caroline." Alison breathed out with a small smile.

" _Alison? Oh, my god, you know how worried I've been. Where are you?"_ Caroline asked frantically causing Alison to let out a small laugh at Caroline's antics.

"I'm with a friend." Alison answered hesitantly.

" _What happened? What's wrong?"_ Caroline asked. Alison sighed, she should've known better than to try and get something passed Caroline.

"Nothing, I just needed to take a break for a second to fix some things." Alison worded her sentence carefully as she spoke it.

" _Are you going to make it for the Halloween party tonight?"_ Caroline asked, and Alison sighed in relief for the subject change.

"I don't know Care, I'll try," Alison answered honestly as she leant up against a wall. "Tell Bonnie I'm okay."

" _Okay, Love you Ali."_ Alison smiled slightly at her best friend's words.

"Love you too, Care." Alison laughed slightly as she hung up.

"Awe, you two are so cute." Alison jumped slightly, startled. She looked over at Damon wide eyed, who stood in the doorway.

"Oh, shut it," Alison rolled her eyes throwing whatever was closest to her at him. He caught it with ease and tossed it to the side. Alison sighed, placing a hand on her hip "What do you want?"

Damon looked at her silently, his eyes roaming over her entire body. Alison shifted uncomfortably crossing her arms over her chest. Finally Damon sighed.

"Stefan summoned you." He called over his shoulder as he left the room. Alison stood there silently for a moment before following the older Salvatore.

…

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Alison groaned throwing her head back. She sat on a chair in Stefan's upstairs bedroom at the Boarding house. Stefan sat a crossed from her while Damon sat at a desk flipping through a newspaper.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" She asked, slouching over with a bored look on her face.

"Because you're changing Alison, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan told her soothingly as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, I get it, you think I'm gonna go off on some killing spree and drain everyone in sight. Glad to know you trust me Stef." Alison smiled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. Stefan opened his mouth to respond but Alison got up and made her way over to the desk Damon sat at.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon mumbled, as she hoped up and sat on the desk facing him.

"What's this?" She asked curiously, as she picked up a small compass and twirled it in her hands.

"It's a very special, very old compass," Damon explained as he plucked the device from her grasp and set it back down on the desk. "What was Logan Fell doing with it?" He muttered, causing Stefan to look over at him. "Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan offered.

"We should all be worried." Damon pointed out.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry," Both Salvatore's looked over at Alison. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Here." Stefan handed her a small green mug filled with blood. Alison took it, her face scrunching up when she got whiff of it.

"What is it?" she asked hesitating to bring it to her lips.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan explained with a small nod as she took a sip

"Don't lie to the girl," Damon said with a slight chuckle before looking over to Alison. "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do the pinch, right Stef?" Damon glanced over at his shoulder.

"What is it?" Alison asked once more, as she took another small sip.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asked sarcastically. Alison whimpered quietly as she looked down at the cup sadly, before setting it down on the table and backing away from it.

"Alison," Stefan picked up the mug and gave it to her once again. "It'll help. So you don't kill anyone." Alison took it hesitantly before taking a large gulp of it.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon pointed out, standing up so he was standing right next to Alison.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Alison straightened up defensively as she asked.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Ali." Stefan pointed out knocking the grin off of Alison's face.

"But when Damon fed on me he didn't kill me," Alison pointed out with her grin slowly returning. "Can't I do that?" she asked excitedly.

"No," Stefan said sternly not even giving it a second thought. "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made it clear, is eternity."

"Ugh, I know," Alison fell back on the couch with a groan. "But your way's so boring. If I'm gonna live for eternity, I want it to be fun."

"Hey, look at me," Stefan knelt down in front of Alison so she was looking him in the eye. "You don't have to kill people for it to be fun. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Alison looked at him silently, the two silently staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay, count Deepak," Damon scoffed drawing both of their attention. "I am outta here." Alison immediately jumped up beside him with a grin.

"Can I come?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope," Damon pushed her back down onto the couch. "Sun, is a no-no for vampires."

"But you go out in the sun all the time with that," Alison pointed out, gesturing to his daylight ring. "Can I get one of those?" She asked hopefully. Damon looked at her silently before sighing.

"I'll see what I can do," Alison perked up with a large grin as Damon left, drinking the last of the animal blood in the mug. "Can I have some more?" She asked holding out the cup to Stefan.

Damon jogged down the stairs, just as he reached the bottom steps the doorbell rang. Damon glanced back up the steps where he could hear Stefan and Alison talking and laughing before heading to the door. He opened the door to see Elena standing there, worry and nervousness in her eyes.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked immediately.

"Yep!" Damon answered popping the 'p'

"Where is he?" She asked when it was clear Damon wouldn't continue.

"And good morning to you little miss 'I'm on a mission'." Damon smirked down at the girl as she scowled.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done? After you turned my sister into… into…" Elena trailed off not being able to say it.

"A vampire?" Damon filled in with a smirk. Elena narrowed her eyes at the older Salvatore and opened her mouth to reply but footsteps coming down the stairs caught both their attentions.

"Elena?" Elena looked around Damon to see Alison standing there. Elena immediately pushed passed Damon and over to her sister, grabbing her face and checking for any signs of being hurt.

"Are you okay?" Alison rolled her eyes and pulled Elena's hands off of her.

"I'm fine, _little_ sister," She replied, emphasizing little. Alison glanced over Elena at Damon and smiled slightly, Damon only ducked his head and left, the door closing behind him. "Um… are you looking for Stefan?" Alison asked after a moment's silence.

"Alison," The eldest Gilbert glanced back at Stefan who was walking down the stairs. "Can you excuse us for a second?" Alison looked between her sister and Stefan before ducking into the kitchen with a sigh.

"What happens now?" Elena asked as soon as her sister was out of sight. "Because everyone is out there looking for her. Bonnie and Caroline are freaking out, Jeremy is worried sick. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time," Stefan answered honestly. "She has a very independent and impulsive personality. She doesn't like being told what to do, this will all play a part in how she responds to this."

"She's my sister Stefan."

"I know," Stefan said, taking Elena's hands in his. "I know, and I am doing the best I can to help her, but you have to trust me with this. You have to trust that I will do whatever I can until she is safe."

"And how long's that gonna be, Stef?" Alison asked walking back into the room, a slight bounce in her step. Both looked over at her silently.

…

At Mystic Falls high, the walls were all decorated as the whole school was getting ready for the Halloween party. Tyler walked down the halls looking at every face that passed as if he was searching for someone. He perked up when he saw Caroline and Bonnie over by their lockers, the latter holding a large bag.

"Hey," Tyler greeted as he approached the two. Both girls looked at Tyler with slight scowls. "I heard you were putting together a search party for Alison."

"Not that it's any of your business, but she called early today. She's fine." Caroline answered the Lockwood boy as she crossed her arms.

"That's good. That's great…" Tyler trailed off, shifting under the intense gazes of the two girls in front of him. "I figured you two must have been worried sick, Alison being your best friend and all." Tyler said, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Yeah, and why do you care?" Bonnie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I was just gonna offer, if there was anything I could do." Tyler replied, avoiding the question.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Caroline smiled sarcastically at the boy as she closed her locker before walking off with Bonnie, leaving Tyler to stand there by himself.

…

"Coffee is our friend," Stefan explained, gesturing to the mug in his hand. He, Alison, and Elena sat at a table in the living room, Alison in the middle of the two. "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Alison asked, ignoring the fact that her sister cringed slightly at the question.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis, one day at a time." Stefan told her honestly. Alison groaned, dropping her head down on the table.

"Ugh! Stupid rules. I hate rules. Rules just don't work for me." Alison gestured to herself wildly.

"It can work. It's your choice Alison." Stefan said quietly, placing his hand over hers to stop her from flailing around. Alison looked from Stefan down to their hands. She quickly snatched her hand from his touch, feeling Elena's gaze on the both of them.

"I have to use the bathroom," Alison said quickly as she stood up, then she stopped and looked down at herself confused. "Why do I have to pee, I thought I was dead. Weird." She breathed out the last word before going in search for the bathroom.

After exploring nearly half the boarding house Alison found herself in a bedroom, a large bedroom. She walked in cautiously as she looked around at the interior of it.

"What are you doing?" She jumped at the sudden noise, before turning back as seeing Damon standing in the doorway.

"Just exploring," She finally said after a moment's silence. Damon never responded, he only tossed a small object to her. She scrunched up her face in confusion as she looked at it. It was a small silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire in the middle. "What's th-"

"It's a daylight ring," Damon answered before she could finish her question, Alison looked down at it in awe, a small smile on her face as she slipped it onto her middle finger. "I called in a favor with a friend in Atlanta."

"Thank you." Alison breathed out with a smile. Damon gave a small nod before turning to leave, he stopped mid step before glancing back at Alison.

"Come on, you've been cooped up all day." Alison followed him quickly, yet confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"To get you a costume, you can't go to a Halloween party looking like that." Damon gestured to Alison with a smirk before opening the front door for her. Alison threw her head back as she laughed before heading out the door with Damon following.

The two climbed into Damon's car, Damon in the driver's seat and Alison in the passenger seat. It was silent except for the soft sound of music playing out of the radio.

 _Late at night I could hear the crying_

 _I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_

 _When all the love around you is dying_

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save?_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

"Damon, can I ask you a question?" Alison asked after a long silence, turning in her seat so she was looking at him, her chocolate eyes scanning his profile.

"Depends on the question." Damon replied.

"Why did you turn me?" Alison asked quietly. Damon didn't speak, his eyes glued to the road as he racked his brain for an answer.

"Because… I was bored." He finally said, not making eye contact with the girl beside him.

"Bored?" Alison repeated with a scoff.

" _And,"_ Damon said loudly, causing Alison to stop and look at him. "Because I knew you wanted me to."

"And how did you know that?" Alison challenged, narrowing her eyes at the man beside her. Damon let out a sigh as they pulled to a stop at a red light. Finally he looked over at her, their eyes meeting.

"Because of the attraction you have to unnormal things," Alison didn't reply, finding herself lost in his icy eyes. "Like me." He added with a smirk and he pressed down on the gas petal, his eyes going back to the road as the car started up again.

 _You do it all for my own protection_

 _You make me feel like I'll be okay_

 _Still I have so many questions_

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save?_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

They pulled up to a large building, giant colorful letters hung over the entrance reading 'Party City', illuminating everything in the darkness. Alison smirked, Halloween has always been her favorite holiday. It was the day she got to be someone she wasn't, live someone else's story. She hoped out of the car quickly and started walking over to the store.

"Calm down," Damon grabbed her arms pulling her to a stop. "I want to show you something."

"What?" Alison raised an eyebrow curious yet confused.

"You remember this trick?" In a blur of motion Damon disappeared and was all the way by the front entrance of the store. Alison looked over at him with a wide grin. "You're turn!" He called to her across the parking lot.

Alison took a hesitant step forward before kicking off to run. The air whipped passed her ears, and she felt like she was almost floating. She came to a stop a second later and found herself next to Damon. Alison let out a giggle with a huge smile.

"Let's do it again." She turned to Damon excitedly. The Salvatore only shook his head with an amused smirk.

"Later. First, I wanna show you something else," Damon motioned for her to follow as he entered the store, near one of the aisle stood a girl, maybe in her mid-twenties, her bleach blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"Excuse me, miss?" the lady turned with a sigh her eyes held no enthusiasm, as she looked at the two approaching.

"How can I help you?" she asked boredly.

"I need you to go get me a vampire costume, the sexiest one you have." Damon told her.

"They're in aisle 6 go get it yourself." The girl waved them off and turned away. Damon winked at Alison before grabbing the girl and turning her so she was facing him.

"I want _you_ to go get me a vampire costume for my friend here, preferably black." His eyes dilated as he compelled the blonde. The girl then nodded, and turned to leave to go get the costume Damon had asked for.

"Compulsion. I almost forgot about that," Alison crossed her arms, smirking. "How do you do it?"

"Stare them right in the eyes, and will them to do whatever it is you ask," Damon explained simply. "As long as they aren't wearing Vervain or have it in their system it should work."

The blonde came walking back over with a package in her hands. She handed it to Damon with an enthusiastic smile, Damon smirked as he took it before taking a step back.

Alison stood in front of her and stared right into her eyes.

"I don't feel like paying, so you're going to carry on and pay no attention as we leave." Her eyes dilated as she compelled the blonde.

"I hope you like the costume, bye." The girl waved before walking over to another aisle and straightening up some things on the rack.

Alisons laugh echoed in the empty street as she and Damon exited the shop.

"I love being a vampire." Alison sighed in content, as she wiped away a fake tear. Damon smirked down at the girl as he handed her, her costume.

"I knew you would," Alison took it with a smile, as their hands made contact she gasped and her eyes turned solid white.

 _She was at her house, in her bedroom. The only light was from the small lamp on her bedside. She stood in the center of the room with a girl who looked exactly like Elena._

" _Elena?"_

" _Guess again?" the look alike smirked._

" _Katherine." Alison breathed out. Katherine smirked as she circled Alison, her eyes scanning the girl as if seeing if she was deemed worthy of her approval._

" _Alison Gilbert," Katherine said as if she was testing the name out. "We're going to be such good friends." And in the next second she was gone, leaving Alison alone and confused._

With another sharp gasp Alison stumbled away from Damon, dropping the costume, as confusion covered her face. Katherine? Was this the same Katherine Damon and Stefan spoke of? And why did she look just like Elena?

"What was that?" Damon asked, gripping her arms so that Alison looked up at him instead of at the ground.

Alison didn't speak as she racked her brain for what just happened. Usually her visions were of pictures flashing by, but this time… this time it was a scene. It felt as if she was there.

"Alison." Damon said sternly, drawing the brunette's attention to him. Alison swallowed audibly.

"Nothing. I just… why does Katherine look like Elena?" Alison asked, looking up at Damon curiously. Damon blinked in shock.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked in a quiet tone, almost threatening.

"I saw her. I get these visions." Alison stuttered out, getting a little scared by Damon's freak out.

"What visions?" He asked in the same tone, his hand gripping her arms tighter.

"I'm a seer," Alison finally spat out. Damon stopped, his arms dropping to his side as he turned his back to Alison.

"Damon." Alison raised a hand hesitantly, but before she could touch him he started walking to the car.

"Come on, we should get you to the party." He muttered, not even looking back at the Gilbert girl.

"Yeah, the party." Alison sighed quietly as she followed him.

…

Alison walked around the loud, party eyeing any and everyone around her, a throbbing hunger scratching at the back of her throat. The music made her whole body thump, and the lights flashed across the room causing Alison to stumble about slightly.

That's when she ran into Tyler.

"Woah, Alison, so you decided to come out of hiding?" Tyler smirked at her, as he helped her steady herself. Alison stared at him with hunger in her eyes, the sound of his blood pulsing through his veins filled her ears.

"Don't move. Don't scream." She looked right into his eyes, her pupils dilating as she compelled him. The dark veins underneath her eyes slivered across her face as her fangs pushed through her gums.

She hummed in satisfaction of the feeling of her fangs penetrating his skin, nearly moaned at the pleasure from his hot blood dripping down her throat. Tyler grunted, but did nothing else as she sucked his blood from his body.

Suddenly she was ripped from him and Stefan stepped in front of her and looked at Tyler.

"Go. Forget this happened." He compelled the Lockwood. Tyler blinked once before walking away like he wasn't bleeding from his neck.

Alison wiped the blood from her chin and stared down at the blood on her hands. Guilt racked her body knowing that if Stefan hadn't cut in she would've drained him until he was no more.

"Stefan, I almost-" She didn't even get to finish before Stefan grabbed her hands and cut her off.

"That doesn't matter," He said sternly making the Gilbert girl look up at him. "What does matter is that you didn't." Alison swallowed loudly and nodded her head.

"Is Elena here?" She asked looking around the crowded room for her sister.

"Yeah, come on." Stefan nodded, and led Alison over to a small clearing where Elena stood with Matt and Vicki.

"You found her." Elena breathed out as soon as she saw the two approaching.

"Hey, Ali, are you okay?" Matt asked, noticing that Alison was staring just passed them at a girl covered in fake blood. To Matt it confused him, but to Elena and Stefan they knew exactly what was happening.

"Alison, maybe you should-" Elena started but in a flash Alison was gone. Matt looked around wide eyed at the sudden disappearance of the girl.

"Wait? Where did she..?" Matt trailed off looking around for his ex-girlfriends sister. Then Stefan took off just as fast leaving Elena to explain what had happened.

…

Alison came to a stop just outside the school in the parking lot, the large yellow buses. She could hear soft moans, ones that any normal wouldn't be able to hear. She sped over to where it was, seeing Vicki and Jeremy making out against one of the buses.

"Alison!" Jeremy jumped apart from Vicki, and gave out an awkward chuckle. Alison just stared at her younger brother and Vicki, her eyes darting back and forth between them quickly. Her fingers began to twitch as she took a hesitant step forward.

"Alison? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, concern in his eyes. That's when Alison saw it. The small cut on his cheek, the tiny trickle of blood coming from the cut. She sped over to him shoving Vicki out of the way as she grabbed his chin and turned him to look at her.

"You're hurt." Her eyebrows furrowed as she wiped the blood off his cheek. Taking a step back she stared at the red liquid on her finger before she licked it off, like licking brownie mix off a spoon.

"You sick bitch." Alison's attention snapped to Vicki who was looking at Alison in disgust. Her veins flared in anger and her fangs flashes, causing Vicki to stumble back terrified.

"Alison?" Jeremy called her attention back to him. When she looked back at her little brother his eyes went wide, seeing the dark veins under her eyes, and the sharp fangs in her mouth.

In fast blur Alison had Jeremy pinned down to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Vicki taking off into the darkness of the night.

Just when she was about to take a bite she was pulled off of him and flung up against the bus. Alison glanced over Stefan to see Elena helping a horrified Jeremy up and away from her.

"Alison, listen to me, you can control it," Stefan said sternly, the grip he had on her arms loosening when Elena and Jeremy were gone. "Just calm down and breathe." He said quietly not looking anywhere but her eyes.

"I can't Stefan." She whispered, placing her hand on his wrist. In a swift motion she twisted it until she heard the bones crack and flung him away from her and then she took off.

The Gilbert girl came to a stop when she saw her. When she saw Vicki looking around, glancing behind her every few seconds, her arms hugged around herself. And when Alison looked at her all she saw was the girl Tyler had cheated on her with, the girl who took advantage of her little brother.

She quickly pinned the girl against the bus and sank her fangs into her skin, devouring the blood that oozed out of the girl.

"Alison!" She heard her name called by various people but she didn't pay it any attention. She drank Vicki's blood until the girl went limp in her arms.

Alison let go of the Donovan girl, allowing her lifeless body to fall to the floor. She wiped the blood from her chin and took a couple steps away.

"Vicki!" Jeremy came running over as he screamed the girl's name, dropping down to his knees beside her. "What did you do?" He looked up at his older sister, pain and tears in his eyes. That's when it all came flooding back to her.

"I-I…" Alison stumbled away from the dead girl and her brother, clutching her stomach. "Oh god, I…" She felt the tears sting her eyes. Alison shook her head, not being able to tear her gaze from Vicki. Alison let herself crumbled to the ground, but instead of hitting the hard cement like she wanted to she fell into someone's arms.

She could tell it was Stefan without having to look back at him. She clutched his arm that was wrapped around her, steadying her against his chest and let the tear fall loosely.

"I shouldn't have left the house. I shouldn't have come to this damn party. I-I…"

"Sh," Stefan hushed her, hugging her closer. "It's okay Alison. It's okay." Stefan looked up from the girl in his arms to Elena, silently telling her to take Jeremy home. Elena nodded, a pitying look in her eyes when she looked down at her broken older sister.

She took her crying brother and left.

"I killed her. I killed her." Alison mumbled over and over again. Stefan didn't let go of her as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his older brother's number.

"What?" Came Damon's annoyed voice.

"I need you help." Stefan said simply.

"With wh-" Damon cut himself off when he heard a quiet sob. "Is that Alison?" Damon demanded.

"Yeah, she-" Stefan didn't get to finish because Damon hung up. Stefan sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Silently Alison pushed out of Stefan's arms and walked over to Vicki, and sat down next to her body. Alison took in a deep breath fighting back the tears, and wiping away the ones that had already fallen.

…

When Damon arrived to the scene, Alison was sitting next to Vicki's dead body, a blank look in her eyes as she stared at it. Stefan was standing a little ways away, his arms crossed as he watched over the girl with sadness.

"What happened?" Damon asked as he approached his younger brother.

"She wasn't ready, and you let her leave anyway. That's what happened," Stefan uncrossed his arms and sighed. "I'm going to go check on Elena." He casted one last glance at Alison before speeding away.

Damon stood there silently his eyes trained on the girl in front of him, taking in her tear stained cheek, and red eyes.

"I killed her," Alison didn't look up her eyes still on Vicki's pale face. "I would've killed Tyler and my brother too if I had the chance." She glanced up at Damon finally, unshed tears in her eyes. It felt like a punch in the gut when Damon looked at how broken she was, he quickly pushed that feeling away and sat down next to her.

They were both silent, as Damon stared at her profile. He'd be lying if he said she didn't remind him of Katherine in some ways. Her attitude, her witty remarks, how beautiful she was. But she was also nothing like her at the same time. She felt remorse when she killed someone, while Katherine could do it without blinking.

"Come on," Damon stood up and held a hand out to Alison. The girl looked up at him, before hesitantly taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I'll take care of this, you go home."

Alison nodded glancing down at Vicki one last time before walking away. With a sigh, Damon picked up the body and left into the darkness to get rid of it.

…

Alison walked up onto the porch of her house to see Stefan sitting on the bench beside the front door. She walked up hesitantly looking around for Elena and Jeremy.

"Where are they?" Alison asked. Stefan looked up at her, taking in a deep breath.

"Inside. She's talking to Jeremy." Alison nodded silently, rubbing her one arm as she sat down next toe Stefan.

"Is it okay if I um… If I stay with you until I get things under control?" She asked quietly. Without hesitation Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, of course," Alison gave a small smile before looking at the ground. "I'll be there for you Alison, I'll always be there." Stefan told her firmly placing a hand on her thigh. Alison looked from his hand to him, noticing a certain look in his eyes, a look that she couldn't tell if she liked or not.

"He's a mess," Elena said as she came walking out. Alison quickly stood up, not meeting Stefan's gaze. "I don't want him to go through this again. He's just a kid."

Alison watched as her younger sister ran a hand through her hair, a worried look in her eyes. Alison sighed glancing back at Stefan.

"Can you make him forget?" She asked quietly.

"Alison…" Stefan trailed off.

"I'd do it myself, but I-I can't look at him. I can't see him like that knowing that I'm the reason." Alison started getting worked up, gesturing to herself.

"I'll do it," The three on the porch turned to see Damon walking up. "If this is what you want… I'll do it." Alison nodded, turning fully to him with a grim expression on her face.

"No you can't," Elena protested. "As much as it hurts to see him like this, you can't just take someone's memory like that-"

"My brother watched me kill someone tonight," Alison snapped, cutting of her younger sister. "If it was up to me id erase your memory of it to." When Elena didn't respond Alison turned back to Damon.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked.

"That she left town and she won't be coming back. That he-he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's… He's gonna miss her, but knows it's for the best." Alison gave a firm nod.

Damon took a step closer to her, and slowly wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek, his eyes not leaving hers. He gave a small nod before going inside. Alison let out a shaky breath before turning to Elena and Stefan.

"I'm going to be staying at the boarding house for a while, cover for me with Jenna?" Alison asked her sister. Elena gave a silent nod. Alison returned to the nod before going upstairs to her room.

She flicked the lights on, looking around at the light purple walls, the various drawings pinned to the walls, the array of pictures across her dresser.

She pulled out two large duffel bags from under her bed. Slowly she began to fill it up with clothes after turning on her iPod.

 _I can't escape this hell_

 _So many times I've tried_

 _But I'm still caged inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _I can't escape myself_

 _(I can't escape myself)_

 _So many times I've lied_

 _(So many times I've lied)_

 _But there's still rage inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

She opened her closet door the light filtering in and bouncing off all the drawings that filled it. She sat down in the middle looking through all of them.

From a drawing of her, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline to the picture of her parent's car, to the most recent picture of Damon. With a sigh she set it back down and grabbed the pile of art supplies that sat on its shelf

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

 _I can't escape this hell_

Suddenly the music cut off. She turned from her two stuffed duffel bags to see Damon standing in the doorway. She sighed, looking at him expectantly.

"It's done." Damon said, before silently walking over and grabbing her bags, Alison trailed behind him as they walked back down stairs and back out to the porch.

When they got out there Elena and Stefan were sitting on the porch bench talking. Alison gave a small wave to her younger sister before going to the car and climbing into the back seat. She was later joined by Damon in the driver's seat and Stefan getting into the passenger

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked, turning in his seat to look back at Alison.

Alison nodded silently looking out the window. Stefan sighed straightening in his seat, before giving his older brother the okay to go.

 **So I really like this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. Tell me what you think about it. Review ;)**


	8. 162 and 18 Candles

**Aiphira: I get what you're saying and in any other situation I believe she would've just been guilty not have broken down, but she didn't just kill someone she killed someone her little brother cared about, and took another person out of his life after he'd just lost him parents, that's gonna do something to you, but give a while she'll be back to her witty, sarcastic self soon I promise.**

 **Nik1804: I'm glad you liked it, and you're right when Jeremy finds out he's gonna be so mad XD.**

 **Larci: I'm glad you liked it, and I love the fact that you like my writing style**

 **Guest: I know right?**

 _In this farewell_

 _There's no blood, there's no alibi_

 _'Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth of a thousand lies_

 _So let mercy come and wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

Alison blew her bangs out of her face, as she pounded her fists against the punching bag that hung from the ceiling of her temporary room at the Salvatore Boarding house.

 _Put to rest what you thought of me_

 _While I clean this slate_

 _With the hands of uncertainty_

 _So let mercy come and wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

Her fist made contact with the punching bag sending it flying across the room, the chain it hung from clattering on to the ground with it. A slow clapping came from her doorway. She pulled her head phones out of her ears and turned to see Damon standing there with a smirk.

"You've got a lot of anger for such a small girl," Alison rolled her eyes tossing her iPod onto the large queen sized bed that occupied the room. "Want me to show you a different way to… relieve yourself of it." He smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not really." She waved him off as she walked over to her dresser and started pulling out some clothes. Damon followed her his smirk still present.

"Another time then," he picked up her black lace bra by the straps and held it up, giving a low whistle. "Sexy." Alison rolled her eyes once more and snatched her bra from him and tossed it back into her drawer.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked as she opened up her closet and shifted through its contents.

"What's with the attitude? I thought we were friends." Damon placed a hand over his chest in faux hurt.

"We are, but I have something I really need to do, and I don't have the time to handle you being you." She grabbed a shirt off a hanger and turned to the Salvatore, placing a hand on her hip.

"Me being me?" He repeated with a slight chuckle.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" she asked as she pulled her baggy t shirt off and pulled a clean, white and gray striped top on over.

"I was just going to ask if later you wanted to go out and do something, get your mind off of things, but if you can't handle me being me then-" Damon turned to leave, but Alison quickly caught his arm.

"Damon wait," He turned back to her with a small smirk. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know." He gave her a small smile, to which the Gilbert girl returned.

"I'd love to, what did you have in mind?" She asked, returning back to her happy self.

"You know that little drive in theater at town square?" Damon asked. Alison nodded with an arched eyebrow. "They're showing Candy man."

"It's a date." She smirked before turning back to her bed and picking up her jean shorts. A smile flickered across Damon lips before turning to leave. He stopped at the door, glancing back over his shoulder at the girl.

"And Ali," Alison looked over her shoulder at him with an arched eyebrow. "Happy Birthday." Alison smiled. And Damon left, grabbing his coat off the rack before heading out of the boarding house.

Alison changed into her shorts, before grabbing her phone off the charger and heading downstairs.

"Stefan you ready to go?" the brunette asked looking down at the phone screen. The two were supposed to go to the sheriff's office regarding Vicki's disappearance.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.

"To the sheriff's off-" Alison cut herself off when she realized she didn't recognize the voice. She looked up, seeing a girl with long blonde hair. "Who're you?"

"Lexi. Stefan's friend. Who're you?" Lexi repeated the question to the brunette front of her.

"Alison. Damon's friend." At the mention of the older Salvatore Lexi's face scrunched up in disgust.

"And by Damon's 'friend' do you mean…?" Lexi trailed off, gesturing to nothing in particular. Alison looked at her confused before it clicked.

"Oh, no. I mean once, but not anymore. I just… we just… um, where's Stefan?" Alison changed the topic crossing her arms. Lexi smirked slightly pointing to the top of the stairs.

"In the shower."

"Oh…" Alison trailed off, looking at the ground. "So you know Stefan?"

"Yeah, we go way back." Lexi told her helping herself to the liquor that was set out on the table.

"You mean you're a-"

"Vampire?" Lexi cut her off, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk. "Yes. You are too, I'm assuming."

"Yeah, officially Damon's new toy for eternity," Alison joked, wiggling the finger that held her daylight ring. Lexi set the liquor bottle down and gave Alison a pointed look. "That sounded worse than I mean it to be."

"It's okay, I've been there with Damon too." She tilted the tip of her cup towards Alison before downing it.

"No, he's actually really sweet, I'm just in a bitter mood-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Lexi turned her back to Alison pouring more Liquor into her glass. "Stefan just got out of the shower." Alison looked down at the ground biting her lip, why had she said that?

"So what're you doing here anyway?" Alison asked trying to lighten the conversation as she walked over and poured herself a glass of Bourbon.

"It's Stefan's birthday." Lexi said like it was obvious, Alison arched an eyebrow at his words.

"It's Stefan birthday?" She repeated with a small smirk as she raised her glass to her lips.

"I see you two have met." Both girls turned to see Stefan walking down the stairs, his hair slightly damp from the shower.

"Stefan you didn't tell me, we we're birthday buddies." Alison's smirk widened as Stefan walked over to them with a confused look.

"We are?" He asked.

"We are." She repeated with a smile, causing a small smile to appear on his lips as well.

"I don't think Damon's gonna like that very much." Stefan joked, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. Alison let out a small laugh.

"Damon doesn't like anything." Alison rolled her eyes.

"He likes you." Stefan retorted, a certain look in his eyes at his own words. At that Alison went silent looking down at her glass.

"We should get going, it was nice meeting you Lexi." Alison smiled, setting down her glass.

"You too, Alison." Lexi smiled with a small wave as Alison headed out to the car, Stefan following. Lexi quickly caught her best friends arm.

"I thought you said Elena was the reason you were staying here." Lexi arched an eyebrow.

"She is. Alison's just a friend." Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Stefan." Lexi said in a warning tone.

"I promise you Lexi," Stefan took her hand off his arm and smiled. "She's just a friend." He reassured before following Alison out the door and too the car.

…

Alison walked out of the Sheriff's officer after the awkward questioning of Vicki's disappearance. Her ringtone played 'Fallen Angel' by three Days grace, signaling Damon was calling. Hesitantly she answered.

"Hello." Alison greeted in an overly cheery voice.

" _What did you say to Lexi?"_ Damon asked right away.

"Nothing." Alison nearly shouted in defense.

" _My. Little. Toy. That's three words Alison, not nothing."_ Alison could basically hear the eye roll in his tone.

"Look, it was supposed to be a joke." Alison finally admitted with a sigh.

" _Didn't sound like a joke."_ Alison flinched slightly at the sudden change from annoyed to almost hurt.

"Damon…" Alison sighed.

" _Never mind, forget I brought it up. I'll be there to pick you in a few minutes."_ Damon mumbled.

"No seriously, Damon," She tried. The phone clicked signaling he had hung up. "Damon?" Alison spoke his name once more, before pulling the phone away from her ear with a slight frown.

She let out a deep breath as she put her phone back in pocket just in time for Elena to walk out of the office as well. The two sister's made eye contact, and you could basically taste the tension, it was so thick.

"Alison," Alison broke her gaze from Elena to look over at Stefan who was approaching her. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," Alison glanced over her shoulder at Elena before smiling at Stefan. "Damon's gonna pick me up."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, but Alison didn't miss his hesitant gaze at Elena behind her.

"No, you go talk to her, I'll manage." Stefan looked down at her with a certain look in his eyes that Alison couldn't quite identify before smiling and jogging over to Elena.

Alison sighed glancing back at Elena and Stefan before sitting down on the sidewalk to wait for Damon. Not even two minutes went by before Tyler was sitting down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked, reluctantly starting a conversation with the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tyler muttered, rubbing his hands together like he was debating something in his mind.

"You don't have to lie," Alison said. Tyler looked over at the brunette but she refused to meet his gaze. "You had feelings for her. Maybe not big feelings but still it was something. You're allowed to be upset about her leaving." Finally she met his gaze and offered him a small, almost guilty smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tyler asked, looking down at his clasped hands.

"Shoot."

"Would you want to go on a date sometime?" He looked up, and for the first time in her life Alison saw Tyler hesitate, like he was unsure of himself. Alison hesitated, twisting her daylight ring around her finger, she thought back to what she did to him the other night, to what she almost did to Jeremy, to what she had done to Vicki. It all played over in her brain over and over again, haunting her, reminding her she could lose control at any second.

And as her mind screamed at her to say no, the hopeful glint in his eyes made her want to say yes.

"Tyler Lockwood you are a world class ass, and when I was stupid enough to trust you, you cheated on me," Tyler's face fell at her statement, but turned to a look of shock at her next words. "So let's start out small," She said causing Tyler to cock an eyebrow in confusion. "Friends. Then we'll see where we stand after that."

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." Tyler nodded a small smile forming on his lips. Alison smiled as well.

"I'll see you around, okay?" She laughed, waving as she got up and turned to walk away.

"Yeah, defiantly," He smirked. "Happy birthday Ali." Alison then turned only to come in contact with a chest. Not just any chest, Damon's chest. She looked up to see him glaring at Tyler's retreating form.

"Damon?" she called his attention but he didn't move. "Damon?" She called again. Damon blinked a couple of times and looked down at Alison who was staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I need your help." He said randomly, taking a step away from Alison and starting to the car. Alison, even more confused, followed him to the car.

"With what?"

"It's a secret." He called over his shoulder.

"What secret?" Alison asked coming to a stop at the passenger door.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Damon smirked, opening his car door.

"And if you don't tell me you won't get my help." Alison mocked, placing a hand on her hip. The two had a stare down before Damon gave in with a sigh.

"Two things," Damon held up two fingers before ducking into his seat. Alison hastily got into the car so she didn't miss anything. "One I need my crystal. Two, I need you to throw a little party for me."

"Well, the crystals back at the boarding house in my room, and as for the party, I suck at throwing parties." Alison admitted, leaning back in her seat casually.

"Then get someone who is."

"Why can't you throw the party?" Alison asked, looking over at Damon. Damon sighed.

"Cause if I do, Stefan and his little gal pal Lexi won't come." Damon admitted. Alison arched an eyebrow at the mention of Lexi.

"Why would you want them to come?"

"Cause I'm going to help this town out with its little vampire problem once and for all." He smirked. Alison's eye narrowed as she was more confused now than before she got the explanation.

…

Alison walked down the street on her way to the Grill to find Caroline. Damon had left to go do something, telling her that it had to do with him solving Mystic Falls' vampire problem.

 _What did that even mean? I thought Damon was Mystic Falls vampire problem_

'Won't back down' by Eminem played from her phone signaling Elena was calling. Alison sighed, debating on whether or not she should answer it. With a sigh she answered and put the phone up to her ear.

It was silent on both ends. The only way either of them could tell the other was actually there was the sound of their breathing.

"Well I'm going to go." Alison finally said after the long silence.

" _Alison, wait!"_ Alison let out a deep breath before bringing the phone back to her ear.

"What?" There was hesitation on the other end.

" _Jenna's been asking about you."_ She finally said.

"Yeah, and what did you say?" Alison asked.

" _That you're staying at a friends while you work on somethings. That you'll come back when you're ready,"_ Alison bit her lip. _"Are you going to come back, Ali?"_ Elena asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, I just… I can't look at him, knowing that because of me he lost another person in his life. That there's a possibility I can do that again. I just… I just need to get things settled before everything can go back to being semi normal."

" _Of course… Happy birthday Alison."_ Alison smiled.

"Thanks." The brunette pulled the phone away from her ear with a sigh and hung up.

"Are you okay?" Alison spun around to see Caroline standing there with a concerned look. Alison smiled slightly pushing her phone back into her pocket.

"Caroline. Just the girl I was looking for, can you throw me a party at the grill tonight?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, but why can't you do it?" Caroline asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Cause I suck at throwing parties." Alison admitted with a nod.

"That's true." Caroline mumbled nodding her head along Alison resisted the urge to scowl at that and smiled even wider.

"Yup, so tonight at the grill invite everyone." Alison told the blonde, clasping her hands together.

"And why am I having this party?" Caroline asked, already sending e-vite for the party to everyone on her contact list.

"Because… it's my birthday." Caroline looked up at Alison with wide eyes.

"It is isn't it, I'm so sorry I completely forgot. Happy birthday!" Caroline exclaimed pulling Alison into a huge hug.

"Alright, thanks care," Alison said in a stained voice as she patted Caroline's back awkwardly. Caroline pulled out of the hug and offered Alison one last smile before leaving. "Okay." Alison shook her head and walked off to her car.

…

When she arrived at the boarding house she heard three voice coming from the living room.

"Well I wasn't asking you." That was Lexi.

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." That was Damon.

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." And that was Stefan.

"It's not for you," Alison said as she walked in, everyone looked at her. "It's for me."

"See and wouldn't you just love it if Stefan came?" Damon asked, placing his hands on Alison shoulders.

"Of course. And I would love it if you came to Lexi." Alison said giving a smile to the blonde next to Stefan. Both Lexi and Stefan gave Damon a suspicious look.

"It's her birthday Stefan, sure you have some heart," Damon mocked with a small smirk as Stefan scowled at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blood bag in Lexi's hand. "I prefer mine at 98.6, let's go Ali." Damon guided Alison up the stairs not giving her anytime to respond.

The two went up the stairs and into Alison's room, where Damon first headed to her closet and started searching through its contents.

"You are getting way to fond of my clothes. What is this… the third times you've picked out my outfit for me?" Alison asked, a hand on her hip.

"Red or Black?" Damon asked, ignoring her comment, showing her a red one sleeved sequence dress, and a black bell sleeved dress. Alison arched an eyebrow at him, not wanting to answer at first, but noticing Damon wasn't gonna say anything until she did she answered.

"Red." She sighed, pointing to the dress.

"Black? Nice choice." Damon smirked hooking the dress back in her closet before placing the black one on the desk chair. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Damon," Damon looked at her with a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Picking out your dress for our date, the movie starts in an hour." Alison's eyes flickered from Damon to the dress as she bit back a smile.

"You're really going through with that?" Alison asked.

"Of course, I need you to remember that I'm not all bad after I tell you what my plans are for tonight." Damon shrugged like it was obvious. Alison arched an eyebrow at his statement.

"What plans?"

"I'll tell you after the movie," Damon smirked handing her, her dress. "Now get dressed." Alison looked over her shoulder, following him with her eyes until her door was fully closed with him on the other side.

Alison walked down the stairs of the Salvatore Boarding house all dressed up for her movie 'date' with Damon, who was still getting ready. Alison sighed and flopped down on the couch staring into the fire place. Stefan walked up behind her, placing both hands on the back of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alison sighed not looking away from the fire place as she answered.

"Damon's taking me out to see a movie before the party tonight." She said, her back still to him, missing the millisecond scowl on his face.

"Like a… date?" Stefan asked awkwardly. Alison sat up and looked back at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Not like a real date a friend date, why?" She asked confused.

"A friend date?" Stefan repeated avoiding her question.

"It's when two friends go out to a movie they could care less about and make out in the back row." Both turned their attention to a smirking Damon who was ascending down the stairs.

"That's not true." Alison rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged on her lips, neither Salvatore missed that.

"Why don't I go with, I mean we do share a birthday?" Stefan offered with a small smile to Alison. Alison opened her mouth to respond but Damon cut her off.

"No, sorry, not sorry, but Ali and I have some very important things to discuss without prying ears." Damon explained giving Alison a pointed look. Alison suddenly remembered his plan that he was gonna tell her about.

"Right, maybe some other time Stef." Alison gave Stefan a warm smile before walking out to the car. Damon started to follow but stopped right beside Stefan.

"I suggest you stick to your own Gilbert, I don't exactly like sharing." Damon scowled at his younger brother before following the brunette out to the car.

…

"Oh, shut it," Alison hissed out through laughter as she threw popcorn at Damon, the two were now driving away from the drive in theater, laughing at how scared Alison got. "It was scary."

"I'm scarier than anything in that movie." Damon shook his head. Alison huffed.

"Yeah, well you're attractive so it cancels out the scary," Alison stated, crossing her arms. Damon smirked but didn't say anything else.

"So what are these plans that you wanted to tell me about?" Alison asked, turning so her full attention was on Damon. He sighed.

"I'm going to kill Lexi." He said bluntly. Alison shook her head with a light laugh.

"No, seriously what are your plans," Damon didn't say anything, just stared out the front window as he drove. Alison's smile dropped when he didn't say anything. "Wait, what? You're going to kill Lexi?"

"I have to, okay? I need to get the councils trail off of Stefan, and me… and you." He finally met Alison's gaze, his blue eyes holding such intensity.

"What trail?" Alison asked confused.

"The town's council knows about vampires and they're trying to find the one who's been killing all those people," Damon gestured to himself. "And that can't happen. So if I kill Lexi then they'll think that their vampire is dead and stop looking.

"So if you kill Lexi, then that'll save you and Stefan?" Alison asked quietly, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Yes." He gave a firm nod. Alison let out a deep breath and gave a curt nod.

"Then do it," Damon looked over at her curiously. "I'll feel bad about Lexi, yes, but I'll feel even worse if something were to happen to you or Stefan… so do it."

The rest of the ride back to the boarding house was silent.

…

Alison walked into the party with her arm looped with Damon's, wearing the red, one sleeved, sequence dress. She took a deep breath as she looked around the room.

"So what's the plan?" Alison asked quietly.

"Distract Lexi," He said simply and the two attempted to walk over to her only to be cut off by a different blonde.

"Alison!" Caroline squealed pulling Alison in for a huge hug. "So, awesome party right?" Caroline asked, pulling out of the hug and holding Alison at arm's length.

"It's great, Care, I love the wait staff actually." Alison gestured to how all the waiters were shirtless, only wearing shorts and a bow tie. Caroline chuckled.

"Only the best for you." Alison then noticed the impatient look Damon had and gave a smile to Caroline.

"Thanks again, Caroline." She then allowed Damon to guide her over to where Lexi was seated at the bar.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked as soon as the two had approached her. Lexi turned to look at them with narrowed eyes before answering.

"He said he'd meet me here."

"Well can I buy you-" Damon never got to finish his offer because Lexi pushed passed him and away from the Salvatore.

Damon sighed then gave Alison a pointed look as he gestured after Lexi. Alison sighed, slightly irritated before jogging at a human pace after the girl.

"If you're here because Damon told you to just forget it." Lexi called over her shoulder picking up her pace. Alison flashed in front of the blonde and offered a sweet smile.

"No, I just- I just figured we're both Stefan's friends we should get to know each other better." Alison lied quickly. Lexi sighed, and offered a small smile.

"Right, I'm sorry." Lexi sat down at the bar once more and Alison followed suit.

"So how did you meet Stefan?" The brunette asked as she gestured for the waiter behind the bar to come over.

"It was in a darker part of his life." Lexi admitted as she gave a thankful smile to the waiter as he poured them a round of shots. Immediately Alison's mind went to the flashes of dead bodies and Stefan ripping them apart.

"The bodies?" Lexi cocked a confused eyebrow at the girl. "I saw. I'm a seer and when I touched Stefan I saw."

"A vampire and a seer? Now I've seen everything." Lexi joked enticing a laugh from the girl.

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind." Alison joked right back, flipping her brunette waves over her shoulder. The two then clicked their glasses together before downing the shots.

"My turn," Lexi grinned mischievously. "How'd you meet that?" Lexi asked pointing to Damon who was flirting shamelessly with some blonde.

"A cemetery actually," Lexi arched an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Sexy right?" Alison smirked, glancing over her shoulder once more to see this time Damon was smirking at her. Alison rolled her eyes as she downed another shot.

"Hello ladies," Both girls turned to see a smiling Stefan who was holding out his hand to Alison. "Care to dance?"

"But you just got here, you should talk with Lexi she's been waiting." Alison argued pointing to the blonde. Lexi smiled, shaking her head.

"It's your birthday's go on and dance." Lexi put Alison's hand in Stefan and pushed them out onto the dance floor.

 _Beats so heavy, make my head get hazy_

 _Big boots make the ground shake crazy_

 _Body so hot, feel like they taze me_

 _Kill the lights, watch the crowd get shady_

 _Girls gettin' tricky, move round like elastic_

 _Boys turned on, you can see all the static_

 _Charge it up, make it automatic_

 _Stop the press, hear the kick go manic_

 _I feel you move closer to me_

 _All the signals peaking_

 _Crank up my electricity_

 _Till I overload_

Stefan spun the brunette in his arms out and back in so her back was against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands holding hers. Stefan lifted their clasped hands and spun her so she was now facing him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Alison laughed throwing her head back slightly.

"You look lovely tonight Alison." Stefan complimented, smiling slightly. Alison smirked.

"It's the dress. Red's defiantly my color." Alison's smirk widened as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Stefan laughed lightly spinning Alison three times before dipping her and bringing her up quickly, causing her hair to whip forward slightly.

 _Lovestruck_

 _My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

 _I try to slow the beating but you're so hot_

 _The tremors keeps repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

 _But I'm caught in your aftershock_

 _Hit me like an earthquake_

 _Feel like my Heaven and Earth shake_

 _Lovestruck!_

 _The tremors keeps repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

 _But I'm caught in your aftershock_

Stefan laughed as Alison stumbled slightly from getting spun one too many times. She glared slightly at the boy, but couldn't help her own laughter.

"Stefan smiles. Someone alert the media." She just barely heard over all the people and music. She looked over Stefan's shoulder and saw Damon and Elena watching her dance with Stefan. Alison bit her lip almost feeling guilty, then she was pulled back when Stefan pulled her leg up so she was pressed up against him and dipped her once more.

 _Bass so thick you can see the soundwaves_

 _Bubbly spilling like it's your birthday_

 _Anthems blasting, now make the crowd sway_

 _Put your hands up, shout "pon de replay"_

 _I feel you move closer to me_

 _All the signals peaking_

 _Crank up my electricity_

 _Till I overload_

"May I cut in?" Both Stefan and Alison stopped dancing to see Damon standing there with a smirk, holding out his hand. Stefan looked a little hesitant but then he spotted Lexi over by the pool table and reluctantly handed Alison off to Damon.

"You were supposed to be distracting Lexi, not dancing with Stefan." Damon said once Stefan was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear them over all the people.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Alison gave a sheepish smile, trying not to laugh.

"If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask," Damon spun Alison out, then back in, then dipped her. One of his hands intertwined with her the other holding her leg up so she was pressed up against him, their faces a mere two inches apart.

"I'm a much better dancer than my little brother." Damon whispered, knowing she'd hear it as he slowly brought her back up to a standing position. Alison getting lost in his icy blue eyes.

 _Lovestruck!_

 _My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

 _I try to slow the beating but you're so hot_

 _The tremors keeps repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

 _But I'm caught in your aftershock_

 _Hit me like an earthquake_

 _Feel like my Heaven and Earth shake_

 _Lovestruck!_

 _The tremors keeps repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

 _But I'm caught in your aftershock_

Alison gasped as she was hit with a vision, one hand in Damon's the other pressed up against his chest and she froze, her eyes coloring white.

" _No!" Damon screamed._

 _Sparks flew throughout the air as Bonnie, or someone who looked like Bonnie set the crystal on fire destroying it. Damon Lurched forward sinking his fangs into Bonnie's neck._

 _Alison screamed causing Damon to look up and over at the girl. Tears were in her eyes as she watched Bonnie fall to the floor blood oozing out of her neck. Damon glanced from Alison o the girl on the ground by his feet before flashing away._

Alison looked up at Damon with wide eyes unable to say anything after what she had just seen.

 _Your Lips conduct electric flow_

 _Your kiss vibrates me head to toe_

 _Your touch is glowing in the dark_

 _Those neon eyes send me ablaze_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-woah-woah_

"I think I need a drink." She muttered walking over to the bar where Lexi was, she offered the blonde a smile as she ordered a drink, soon she was followed by Damon who came up behind her and placed a hand on her hip as he ordered himself a drink.

Lexi waved off the waiter and pushed a round of shots so it was in the middle off all of them and sighed.

"Okay the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question," Lexi gave a pointed look to Damon. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you ever tried the brittle? It wins awards." Damon retorted ignoring her question.

"Cut the crap." Lexi snapped giving Damon a pointed look. The Salvatore sighed.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Alison bit her lip, knowing the only reason Damon was telling her was because he was gonna kill her anyway.

"What is it?" Lexi asked, leaning forward slightly, interested.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it." Damon tipped his glass towards Lexi before downing the drink.

Alison opened her mouth to ask a question but it came out as a gasp when Sheriff Forbes came over and injected vervain into Lexi, causing the blonde to fall half unconscious in the police officers arms.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked, feigning shock.

"Thank you for the vervain, now if you'll excuse me." Sheriff Forbes gave a sad smile to Alison who had tears in her eyes before walking away.

"Stay here." Damon whispered to the brunette before following after the officers, Alison being Alison followed anyway.

When she reached where Damon was she saw him run out at a human speed and Stake Lexi.

"Why?" she heard Lexi croak out, knowing that it was because of her vampire senses that she could hear it.

"It's part of plan," Damon then let Lexi's lifeless body fall to the ground before running over to the deputy at human speed, with fake worry on his face.

"You okay?" He asked. The sheriff nodded numbly before pointing over to Alison who was staring down at Lexi in shock. The brunette took in a deep breath refusing to cry, she'd been crying too much lately and she refused to do it anymore.

Damon walked over to Alison and pulled her into a hug, although Alison knew it was only because the deputy was watching she still clung to him fighting off the tears. Alison looked over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan hugging a crying Elena in the shadows and her heart broke a little more at the sight.

…

Alison was in the grill grabbing her clutch when she saw Stefan storming out of the grill. She quickly grabbed her heels off the counter and chased after him.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She called, finally he whirled around to look at her, a crazed look in his eyes.

"He killed her! He killed Zach! He killed tanner! He turned you! I have to kill him!" Stefan nearly shouted. Alison flinched slightly dropping her stuff to grab Stefan's arms forcing him to look at her.

"No, you can't do that." She whispered fiercely.

"Why are you trying to save him?! Alison, he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" Stefan insisted.

"I know!" Alison shouted causing Stefan to go silent. "I know," She repeated in a whisper. "But Stefan you have no idea what this'll do to you, please listen to me."

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more." Stefan said in a calm voice turning to leave.

"Stefan, please. Please just listen to me. You can't do this, you'll never be able to come back from it." Stefan looked at the brunette with a certain look in his eyes one that Alison was becoming quite familiar with from him. And without another word he left.

 **There it is. Chapter 8. This one took me awhile, and I know Alison's a little depressing now, but just give some time, I mean she killed someone. And not just anyone someone her brother cared about that's gonna change something in you. But give her sometime and she'll be back to her sarcastic, witty self soon.**

 **Annnnnnd I made a new book called Desire. Check it out. It's about all the vampire diaries cast kids.**

 **Here's a preview of it:**

" _You get all the privileges of being a vampire, but with one exception, procreation. Yup, that is now a green light." He let out a low whistle and fist bumped the air with an excited grin._

" _Why are you doing this?" Josette asked her twin brother. Malachi grinned wickedly at his sister._

" _Because, oh sister of mine, it's all part of the game." He wiggled his fingers as if magic sparkles would fall from them._

" _What game?" The man with olive skin demanded._

" _My game. You're gonna continue on with life, start the families you've always wanted, be normal," Malachi turned his back to them all and started to walk to the exit._

 _He stopped, his hand on the golden knob, his back still to them. With a wide smirk he glanced back over his shoulder at everyone._

" _17 years from now I'll return… the fun part begins then. Can't wait." He winked and left the building. Everyone was silent as few began to speak in hushed whispers and others exchanged silent looks._

 _Suddenly the whole room shook, enticing a few screams. One by one every supernatural creature in the building fell to the ground, out cold._

…

" _Two words for you, Zach," Darien said popping up the collar of his leather jacket with a wide smirk. "Eternal stud." he smirked running a hand through his slicked back hair._

" _More like Eternal Ass." Jenna retorted flicking him in the forehead using her vampire strength, causing him to flinch back and glare at his younger sister. Both Lexi and Zach laughed._

" _Come on, we're going to be late." Zach said still laughing slightly, motioning for us to follow as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door._

" _Have a fun day at school," Darien said in a mocking tone. Lexi glared over her shoulder at him before storming out of the house._

" _Stay safe, don't talk to strangers, all that good stuff." Darien continued in his mocking tone, waving us off as he poured himself a glass of liquor. Jenna snatched the cup from him as she passed causing him to let out a noise of protest. Jenna ignored her older brother as she downed the contents in one gulp._

" _Catch." She smirked, tossing him the glass. He caught it, smirking right back. Jenna rolled her eyes before closing the door and piling into Zach's 1970 GTO with Liz and him._

…

" _Right, sorry again," the new kid said once the two girls were gone, chuckling awkwardly, and turned to leave but Ivy quickly caught his arm._

" _Would you like me to show you where your class is?" Ivy offered, with a questioning look._

" _Um, sure." He laughed lightly which made the girl smile and they then began their treck to first period. On the way there they bumped into the dark haired girl from earlier, she stopped and looked between the two with an arched eyebrow._

" _Who's this?" She asked, amusement in her voice as she crossed her arms._

" _This is uh…" he trailed off, his cheeks turning a light pink._

" _Ivy." The Lockwood girl said quickly with a smile as she nodded at the brunette._

" _I'm Jenna, Zach's cousin." She nodded her head at Zach, flashing him a small smirk, to which he responded with a shake of his head. Ivy looked between the two curiously._

…

" _It was lovely meeting you Ivy," Darien said with a small smirk as he walked up beside Ivy. "I apologize for the false information, I guess I just tend to get a little jealous of my younger cousin." Ivy cocked an eyebrow._

" _I don't see why," A small smirk flickered across Ivy's lips as she checked Darien out. "You got a lot going for you." She winked, causing Darien to smirk._

" _Ready to go?" Zach asked, walking into the living room with his black leather jacket over his shoulders. Ivy turned back to Zach with a smile as if she hadn't just been hitting on Darien._

" _Yeah, let's go." Ivy gave one last smile to Darien before looping arms with Zach._

" _Once again, It was lovely meeting you Ivy." Darien tipped his glass towards her, his smirk still present._

" _Like wise," She smiled, biting her lip. Zach and Ivy then turned and headed for the doors, ready to leave._

…

 _A dark figure stood behind the tall tree having seen all of it, the way the moonlight hit his figure made only his lips visible as a wicked smirk spread across his lips. He sped forward, obviously a vampire, and picked Johnathan up then sped away to the back of the part._

 _A large crystal pool sat in the middle with a large tree that hung over it. He smirked, grabbing the hose that hung on the side of the house and tied Johnathan by one foot to an outstretched branch._

 _He dusted off his hands with a large smirk as the blood dripped from his neck wound and colored the pool a crimson color._

" _I accept your challenge little sister." Darien gave out a low chuckle before strolling back out to the main event like nothing had ever happened_

…

 _Jenna ran out of the back yard and into the front yard, she just had to get away from that scene, the boy she had fed off of was now suspended from a tree branch. She reached her car only to see her ass of an older brother standing there._

" _You!" She boomed in anger as she stomped up to him, her face red with anger. "What did you do?"_

" _You're the one who challenged me. So whatever I did… that's all on you." He held up his hands in surrender the tiniest hint of a smirk pulling at his lips._

" _Are you serious?" Jenna shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "That boy could die, all because of you and your pathetic little games!" Jenna slapped him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground from the power put behind it._

 _She scowled down at him and got into her car, driving away. Darien sat up, spitting the blood out of his mouth, a look of hatred following the retreating car._

" _That's great sweetie, now why don't you head up to bed." Ivy nodded and bounded up the stairs. As soon as her daughter was gone she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in 17 years._

" _Caroline?" came the voice the blonde had come to love and despise at the same time._

" _Stefan, we have a problem._


	9. History Repeating

Alison sat at her desk in history class, sketching away in her leather bound sketch book, the beginnings of Elena's vervain necklace outlined across the page. The brunette was so engrossed in the drawing that she didn't notice the new history teacher come in until he was towering over her, blocking out her sunlight.

"Do you mind-" Alison cut herself off when she realized it wasn't some kid who was blocking her light. "Who're you?"

"Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher." Alison narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Alaric Saltzman. Doesn't exactly roll of the tongue now does it?" Alaric took a step back and chuckled slightly.

"No, it does not," he agreed. "Do you mind?" He asked holding out a hand for the sketchbook. Alison hesitantly gave to him and watched nervously as he looked through all the drawings.

"You have an amazing talent…" He trailed off closing the sketchbook waiting for the brunette to fill in her name.

"Alison. Alison Gilbert." Alaric got a certain look in his eyes, almost sad, at the name before he quickly snapped out of it and handed Alison back her sketch book.

As the brunette's fingers dusted across the History teachers fingers she was hit with a vision. Her body went ridged and her eyes turned white.

" _It's my child too!" She saw Alaric shout, tears in his eyes. He was in a hospital room, a girl with long black hair sat in the hospital bed a newborn child in her arms._

" _It's what's best for her Rick. I can't take care of her. She needs to be with a real family." She insisted, no emotion in her voice._

 _A single tear ran down the man's cheek as a nurse came in and took the child and the paperwork and left. Alaric ran after the nurse, but stopped himself at the room's door watching them leave._

" _Alison…" He whispered._

With a gasp Alison snatched her hand back causing the sketchbook to clatter onto the ground. Everyone in the room looked at her including Mr. Saltzman. She stared at him, replaying the scene in her head over and over and over again.

"Alison? Are you okay?" She jumped at the hand placed on her shoulder, turning to see her younger sister Elena. Alison casted one last glance at the history teacher before mumbling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She ducked her head and picked up the sketch book refusing to make eye contact.

"Alright, moving on." Alaric gave a warm smile to the class and clapped his hands together before turning to the board and writing his name on the chalk board.

Alison stared down at the vervain necklace wanting to continue it but found her mind drifting elsewhere. She glanced at Mr. Saltzman and couldn't help but wonder if the vision was true, none of her other visions had been a lie so was she having such a hard time believing this one.

After class Elena and Alison were talking with Bonnie, but the eldest Gilbert seemed a little out of it.

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie explained. Alison jumped slightly as the crystal around her neck brunt her. Both girls gave her a look before going back to their conversation.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked, a worried glanced casted her sister's way every so often as the older Gilbert fiddled with the necklace.

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghost?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Alison answered right away while Elena's was little more hesitant.

"Two weeks ago I'd probably say no, but now…" Elena trailed off with a shrug. Bonnie looked around for any prying ears and leant in close.

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said seriously. Allison jumped once more as the necklace burnt her again.

"What the hell." Alison hissed, ripping the necklace off, letting it clatter onto the table.

"Where'd you get that?" Bonnie asked the Gilbert with wide eyes as she picked up the crystal.

"Damon asked me to hold onto it, why?" Alison reached out her hand to take it back but Bonnie jerked away quickly, ghosting her finger over the amber crystal in the center.

"It used to belong to Emily. It's all over these books that my Grams showed me." Bonnie whispered almost hypnotized by the necklace.

"That's great Bon," Alison snatched the necklace back and tucked it away into her bag. "I have to go." She muttered before standing up.

"Alison wait," Elena reached out her hand to stop Alison, but the eldest Gilbert snatched her hand away quickly. "What was that back in the classroom?"

"Nothing." Alison shrugged. Elena gave a hesitant look to Bonnie before whispering so quietly that if it wasn't for Alison's vampire hearing she wouldn't have heard it herself.

"Vision or Vampire?"

"The first one. Now can you just drop it Lena!" Alison snapped and stalked off. As she stormed off she passed by her history classroom and saw Mr. Saltzman and Jeremy talking. She slowed to a stop and watched as Jeremy actually smiled, and started talking about his work like he actually cared.

It was nice. It brought a real smile to Alison's face, until she remembered. Remembered that terrified look in Jeremy's eyes, the heart break of seeing Vicki dead.

"Alison?" Jeremy's voice pulled Alison back to reality and she forced on a fake smile as Jeremy took a step closer to her.

"Hey, Jer." She greeted, and was surprised when Jeremy pulled her into a hug, awkwardly the Gilbert girl returned it.

"When are you coming home?" He asked quietly. Alison opened her mouth to respond, wiping her hands on her thighs awkwardly.

"Soon. What are you two talking about?" Alison asked, quick to get the attention off of her as she took a few steps closer to Mr. Saltzman's desk.

"I was just telling Jeremy about your guy's old history teacher's jackass file," He held up the folder causing Alison to let out a small laugh, knowing he was being a hundred and ten percent serious.

"Although it seems to be just a folder dedicated to the two of you," Alaric chuckled as he looked through the folder. "But don't worry about it, I'm not him." Alaric tossed the folder into the trash and gave the two a smile.

"Aw, but Mr. Saltzman some of my best work is documented in that," Alison half joked causing Mr. Saltzman to give her a 'really' look. Alison let out a small chuckle, that's when his ring caught her eye. "Nice ring."

"Oh, thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family, you know?" He said awkwardly, that's when he noticed her ring. "Your rings pretty nice too."

"Promise ring," She replied easily, wiggling her finger with a smirk. "My boyfriends a bit of a sweetheart," Alaric gave out a small laugh and nodded his head, but Alison didn't miss that suspicious look in his eyes.

"Well, I gotta go, it was nice seeing you Jer." She gave her brother a smile, and casted the history teacher one last glance before leaving.

As she left the school and entered the courtyard she saw Elena and Stefan, then she saw Elena stalk off angrily. That's when Stefan met her gaze. She pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear, not even bothering to turn it on.

"Did you do it?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at Stefan, she knew he heard it.

He gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes turning her back to him and continued to speak into the off phone.

"Elena's watching." The brunette said simply. Stefan glanced over his shoulder and saw Elena talking with Bonnie casting glances at him and Alison every so often. Stefan pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"No I didn't." He replied. Alison couldn't help the smile at the news.

"Thank you," She whispered. Alison then remembered how angry Elena was when she was talking with Stefan. "What did you say to Elena?" Stefan sighed.

"I'm not going to be coming to school anymore, keep my distance."

"From Elena." Alison stated more than asked meeting Stefan's gaze across the courtyard and offered a small smile.

"It's for the best, she shouldn't be caught up in all this. You shouldn't be caught up in all of this." Stefan added the last part in a quiet voice.

"A little too late for that Stef." Alison gave a bitter laugh twirling her ring around her finger.

"I know." It was silent before she remembered the history teacher and how weird his ring was.

"So have you seen the new history teacher?" Alison asked finally. "He had a really weird ring on."

"You think he's a vampire?" Stefan voiced the thought that Alison refused to.

"Maybe." She replied reluctantly.

"I'll look into it." He gave a curt nod, watching Alison as she twirled her hair around her finger, her back to him.

"Thanks." Alison smiled slightly before pushing the phone into her pocket. She offered Stefan a small smile over her shoulder before re-entering the school. Stefan sat there watching her walk away until she was out of sight, then he left.

…

After school let out Alison walked out to her car, pulling her keys out of her bag as she did so. She heard a small noise come from behind her and quickly pinned whoever or whatever it was against her car, flashing her fangs.

A familiar smirk and amused blue eyes met her. She released Damon and hit his chest.

"You scared me." She hissed. He chuckled dusting himself off.

"I could tell," His smirk turned to a more serious look as he held out his hand. "I need my crystal."

Alison sighed grabbing it out of her bag and held it out to the Salvatore, just as he was about to take it Alison's curiosity got the best of her and she snatched it back.

"Why do you want it?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because it's mine." He retorted going to grab it again but she quickly snatched it back and hid it behind her back.

"But why? Obviously it's important, but why?" Damon stared down at her intensity in his blue eyes, he lifted a hand up and tucked loose strands of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Alison," He whispered. "I could kill you and not even blink." He hissed with venom, latching his hand around her neck. Alison flinched slightly but otherwise stood strong.

"No you can't," She smirked at how easily she pried Damon's hand off, like he wasn't even trying to hurt her. "And you won't."

"What makes you so sure?" Damon challenged not moving, their bodies so close not even a sheet of paper could fit in between.

"Because if you really wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already," She opened her door causing Damon to take a step back so she could get into her car. "Now when you're ready to tell me why you want the crystal I'll be happy to give it to you, until then." She winked before shutting her car door.

Damon took another step back watching the car back out of the parking space and drive away until he could no longer see it. He let out an irritated huff before flashing away.

…

At the Salvatore house Alison was lounging in Stefan room with him. He sat at his desk writing in his journal while Alison was sprawled out on his bed sketching the remains of the necklace she started in class.

The sound of her phone ringing startled the both of them, she glanced at Stefan once before answering the phone.

"Elena?" She scrunched up her eyebrows confused. At the sound of her name Stefan got up and hurried over to sit next to Alison and listen to the conversation between the two sisters.

" _Alison, I know this is a long shot, but can you come over?"_ Alison looked hesitant, but Stefan quickly gave her a look telling her silently to go. She sighed.

"I guess, why?" Alison gulped audibly, her throat suddenly becoming very dry.

" _I invited Caroline and Bonnie over for a girl's night, it just wouldn't be the same without you."_ Alison nodded silently. She figured since Caroline and Bonnie were there it wouldn't be as awkward.

"I'll be over in a little bit." Alison replied hesitantly.

" _Ok, good."_ Alison could hear her younger sister trying to hold back her excitement. Alison sighed and hung up sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Do you need a ride?" Stefan asked, standing up quickly, following Alison out of the room. Alison gave him a really look as she crossed the hall to her room.

"I thought you were keeping your distance?" She mocked, with a small smirk. Stefan scowled.

"I know. I am. I just-"

"Stefan," The way Alison said his name called his attention. Her voice was a mix of amusement and pity, a weird combination, but only one Alison could pull off. "If it hurts more to keep away then to stay there must be a reason… don't fight it." She gave the Salvatore a warm smile straightening out his jacket before disappearing into the room.

…

At the Gilbert house the four girls stood pulling out the stuff for manicures. Elena and Caroline were pulling stuff out while Bonnie stood off to the side and Alison sat at the counter awkwardly. Caroline and Bonnie shared desperate looks. Finally the blonde got Alison's attention nodding subtly to Elena.

"I'm sorry for leaving," She finally said causing Elena too look up at her surprised. "I just. It was a dramatic moment for me and I Alison Gilbert when do I not take dramatic things to a whole new level. So I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Alison, I get it." Elena mumbled looking back down at the things she was pulling out.

"Yes I do, cause if I don't you'll get that whole innocent little Elena look and your eyes will get all big and then it makes me feel bad, and when I feel bad I'm not a pleasant person." The three girls laughed at Alison's dramatic way of saying sorry.

"Does that mean you're moving back?" Elena whispered, not daring to meet her sister's eyes.

"No," Alison looked away. "I'm not ready, and I don't think I'll ever be ready," And awkward silence fell over the girls. "Besides I'm 18, I would've moved out by now anyway,"

"So are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mine's in my bag, Bon can you get it?" Alison asked the girl, pointing to her black bag. Bonnie nodded going over to the bag. She shifted through it for a while before she pulled out the necklace.

"So how long do you think this little fight between you and Stefan will last?" Caroline asked with a faux innocent look. "Like… is it a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline." Elena sighed, slightly annoyed by the question.

"You brought the necklace with you?" Bonnie asked turning back to the girls. Alison stood up abruptly and snatched it back with a slightly irritated look.

"Yeah, it's mine, why wouldn't I?" She walked back over to the counter trying to hide the necklace, her vision coming back to mind, she couldn't let Bonnie have it.

"Ew that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Caroline scrunched up her nose, snatching it from the Gilbert girl to look at it. Alison scowled and snatched it back.

"Then just let me put it away." She snapped clipping it around her neck and tucking the pendant part under her shirt.

"Okay, what's the big deal?" Caroline asked raising her hands in surrender.

"I just want to see it, maybe it'll help me with the whole Emily thing." Bonnie tried to explain taking a step closer to Alison. The brunette quickly stood up and backed away.

"No, you can't. Somethings gonna happen and you're going to destroy it." Alison shook her head frantically.

"Why would I destroy it?" Bonnie asked like it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I don't know! But I saw it in a vision and I'm never wrong?" Alison explained not realizing what she said until she said it.

"Alison…" Elena said hesitantly, realizing Alison had said that out loud.

"Visions?" Bonnie repeated confused.

"I'm a seer, it's like a different branch off the whole witchy woo tree." Alison confessed, realizing there was no going back now.

"Okay, why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline snapped causing the four girls to look at the blonde. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena insisted, shaking her head.

"Yes it is," Bonnie said bluntly "I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie insisted.

"That's not true!" Caroline shouted defensively. "That's not true, right?" Caroline asked quieter looking over at Alison. Alison shrugged helplessly, but nodded her head slightly.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

"And don't we all know it." Caroline sneered.

"See?" Bonnie shouted gesturing to her blonde friend. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it."

"I listen," Caroline insisted disregarding everything Bonnie just said, causing the Bennet girl to walk away with a shake of her head. "When do I not listen?" Caroline asked.

"All the time Care." Alison shook her head following after Bonnie. The Gilbert girl found her sitting on the couch and walked over to her hesitantly.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up at her, then looked away silently. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just I can't let anything happen to the necklace, Damon will be royally pissed."

"Are you scared of him?" Bonnie asked quietly. Alison paused really taking the question into consideration before she shook her head.

"No. I'm not. But that doesn't mean I don't want him mad at me." Alison let out a light chuckle. That's when Caroline walked in. Alison glanced between the two before getting up and walking away and back into the kitchen.

"Is she apologizing?" Elena asked as soon as Alison entered the room. Alison paused listening in to the girl's conversation before smiling.

"Yeah, she is." She nodded slightly. An awkward silence fell over the two girls and just when Elena was about to say something Caroline called them in.

"You guys can come in now, we're done!" Caroline called out and both gilbert girl came into the living room.

"There is just way too much drama in this room," Alison complained falling backwards onto a chair. "We should do something."

"Oh I know!" Caroline gasped. "Why don't we do a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie replied nervously.

"Why not we have our own two personal witches right here." Caroline gestured to Alison and Bonnie happily.

"Technically I'm a seer, way cooler than a witch." Alison boasted. All three of the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, besides," Caroline pulled Bonnie to her feet. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

Finally all the girls agreed and moved to Elena's room. All the lights were out and the four girls sat in a circle around some candles, their hands clasped together.

"Wait!" Alison called out as she stood up. The three other girls looked at her confused as she got up and stood behind Bonnie. She clasped the crystal around her neck. "This should help you summon her."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked nervously, she fiddled with the necklace knowing how protective of it Alison was.

"Yeah, I trust you." She gave a firm nod before getting back into her spot between Caroline and Bonnie.

"Close your eyes," Caroline commanded and everyone followed. "Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily," Bonnie called out flatly. "You there?" Both Elena and Alison let out soft giggles while Caroline just glared at the girl.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?'," Caroline mocked. "That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine, geez," Everyone reclasped their hands and closed their eyes. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

Everything was silent before the girls jumped back as the flames of the candles grew stronger. The four girls stared at the candles horrified, an unsettling feeling in Alison's stomach growing.

"Did that just-" Elena barely go the question out before Caroline replied.

"Yeah, that just happened.' The blonde nodded. Suddenly a chill went down Alison's back and she looked around frantically, she has watched one too many Supernatural episodes for this to be a good thing.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie insisted.

"Air conditioning my ass." Alison mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Ask her to show you a sign, ask her," When it was clear that Bonnie wasn't going to say anything Caroline huffed. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

They all waited a long silent moment for something to happen but nothing did.

"See? It's not working," Just as Bonnie had said this the windows flew open causing the girls to shriek. "I can't. I'm done," Bonnie snapped, standing up and ripping the necklace off letting it clatter to the floor. The candles then went out scaring the girls more. "Gt the light. Please, get the light."

Alison slammed her hand against the light switch lighting up the room, her breath erratic as the girls shared terrified looks.

"Guys," Bonnie called their attention. "The necklace. It's gone." The four girls looked around frantically an eerie tension filling the air.

"Dammit," Alison hissed looking around frantically, this is exactly what she was trying to avoid. "Okay, funs over Caroline, you made your stupid point, I get it. Now give it back to me." Alison demanded holding out her hand.

"What? Well, I didn't take it," Both girls watched a spooked expression cover Elena's face as she stared at something behind the two of them. "What? What happened?" Caroline asked confused.

"I don't know. Nothing," Elena shook her head and walked over to the opened door. "Jeremy, are you home?"

On the other side of the room Bonnie was still searching for the necklace, finding it in the bathroom she gave out a sigh of relief as she went to get it.

"Alison-" Bonnie started to call out to her friend, but the bathroom door slammed shut "You guys open the door! Help me!" Bonnie shrieked. Immediately all three girls ran over to the door and started pounding on it.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie!?" Elena's frantic voice called over and over again.

"Bonnie!" Alison and Caroline called along with the brunette.

"Try the other door, I'll check the hallway," Alison ordered her younger sister before taking off to the other door. She pounded on it, and yanked at the door trying with all her strength causing her ring to slide off. Alison picked it up and mentally cursed at herself for being so stupid.

"Duh, I'm a vampire," She hissed at herself. She then kicked in the door as hard as she could just in time to see Emily and Bonnie merge. Everything stilled as the lights came a back on and the door opened.

"No," Alison whispered. Ignoring the weird look she got from Caroline at the smashed up door she knelt down beside Bonnie. "Emily, give me the necklace." She whispered fiercely so the other two girls couldn't hear her.

"I can't let him have it." Emily snapped as she stood up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked frantically oblivious to the little exchange.

"I'm fine." Emily replied calmly.

"Unbelievable you were totally faking it." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, come on." Elena said tiredly.

"No! You scared the hell out of me!" Caroline shouted at who she thought was Bonnie before storming off.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine" Emily responded in the same calm tone before exiting the bathroom. Elena met her sister's gaze, to which the older Gilbert shook her head frantically before following Emily. Noticing Alison was following Emily rushed to the door.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Caroline scolded herself as she and Elena followed after Alison and 'Bonnie'.

"Are you okay?" She asked to both her sister and Emily.

"I must go." Emily said with no emotion in her voice.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline added.

"You guys can't leave." Elena insisted, looking at her sister desperately for help.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline snapped.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Alison glared at the ghost possessing Bonnie.

"Where are you going?" Alison asked following the witch.

"Back to where it all began." Emily answered ominously.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh my, God! Emily!" Elena gasped as the realization hit her. Emily stopped in the doorway and glared fiercely at Elena.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Alison just barely slipped out the door before it was slammed shut by Emily's magic. She glanced back at the door before chasing after Emily.

…

Somewhere in the dark woods Alison lost track of Bonnie/Emily that was until she heard the familiar voice of Damon. She flashed to the scene just in time to see Emily send Damon flying into the tree, a branch embedding itself into his abdomen.

"Damon!" Alison shrieked as she ran over to him and pulled him off the branch, allowing him to put his weight on her. "Damon, I'm so sorry," She whispered, fighting back the panicked tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean for her to get it."

"Alison?" Alison looked back to see Stefan and Elena approaching.

"It hurts," Damon hissed griping his wound in pain. "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan." Emily said with an emotionless face. Alison stayed by Damon while Stefan took a step closer to the girl.

"Hello Emily." Stefan greeted.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily shook her head, holding the crystal close to her.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan shook his head confused.

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make up regret this." Damon wheezed out his threat slowly pushing himself into s standing position.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world!" Emily snapped fiercely. Alison looked between the two confused.

"Them?" Stefan repeated, sounding just as confused as Alison looked. "What part if the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"What does it matter?" Damon finally got to his feet.

"Emily tell me what you did?" Stefan asked the witch when it was clear Damon wasn't gonna answer

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily answer ominously.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked in shock. Alison narrowed her eyes confused.

"Who was in the church?" Alison asked, but the Salvatore brothers ignored her.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said, his voice dripping with desperation hitting a soft spot with Alison.

"Katherine?" she repeated in a whisper.

"I know I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth," Stefan snapped at his brother ignoring Alison once again. "This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon retorted. Stefan flashed in front of his brother, intensity in his hazel eyes.

"Why not?" Damon snapped. "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 vampires, Damon," Stefan reminded his older brother. "They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves it." Damon hissed, venom in his voice.

"Does Alison," Stefan whispered and everything fell quiet as Damon looked over Stefan's shoulder at the brunette. "You said it yourself this town already knows too much, and if you release them it'll just drive them more. They'll burn every vampire they can find and that includes Alison."

The two brothers had an intense stare down before Damon looked over to Emily disregarding his brother's comment.

"Don't do this." He begged the witch.

"I can't free them. I won't," Emily closed her eyes as she stood in the center of the pentagram. "Incendia!" She shouted and it lite a flame.

"No! No please!" The desperation in his eyes cause Alison to tear up, he seemed so fragile.

"Emily!" Alison called to the witch trying to get her to stop. "Don't do this." She shook her head.

"No!" Damon roared as Emily tossed the necklace into the air and it exploded above them. Soon after that Emily departed from Bonnie's body, causing the Bennet girl to stumble and hold her head, the fire disappearing from around her.

"No!" This time it was Alison's turn to shout as Damon lurched at Bonnie sinking his fangs into her neck. Alison gasped, a hand over her mouth as she watched her vision unfold tears in her eyes. This time Alison took action. She flashed to Damon's side and ripped his away from Bonnie, she caught the girl's body and knelt to the ground.

"It's okay I got you." She whispered biting into her wrist and feeding it to Bonnie. As her neck healed Alison glanced over her shoulder at Damon who was staring wide eyed, tears in his eyes, and blood across his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely. Damon gave a small nod, showing more gratitude than Alison had ever seen and she knew it wasn't fake. Once bonnie was awake Elena helped the shaking girl to her car.

Alison glanced over her shoulder once more to find Damon gone she touched Stefan's arm to let him know she'd catch up before taking off in search of the older Salvatore. Finally she found him sitting in the woods near the old church ruins. She let out a small sigh before sliding down next to him and offered a weak smile.

"I was gonna get her back, Ali," He whispered not meeting the girls gaze. "That's what I need the crystal for. I was gonna get Katherine back."

"I'm sorry," She placed a gentle hand over Damon's causing the Salvatore to look at her with watery eyes. "It's my fault Bonnie got the crystal, and I promise I will do whatever I can to help you get her back."

"It doesn't matter now," Damon shook his head, his voice absolutely defeated. "I'm leaving." He got up and walked away, leaving Alison sitting there a slight pain in her chest and she didn't know why.

Slowly Alison made her way back to Elena's car where she saw Elena and Stefan talking, Elena saying something about telling Bonnie. Alison could only assume she meant vampire so she quickly sped to the car and slid into the driver's seat. Bonnie jumped, staring at Alison terrified.

"Hey, Bon, you don't have to be afraid of me." Alison said gently. She went to go place a hand on Bonnies arm but the girl jerked back.

"What are you?" She asked quietly. Alison sighed letting her veins show.

"I'm a vampire Bonnie. And so is Damon and so is Stefan, you don't have to be afraid. Of me at least, I'm still the same girl you grew up with." Bonnie nodded hesitantly, relaxing slightly.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie gulped back her emotions. "About the crystal."

"It wasn't your fault," Alison assured her. "I'm sorry about Damon, he has a bad temper."

"That's the understatement of the century," Both girls chocked out a laugh at Stefan's joke as the Salvatore leant up against the driver's window, the window being rolled down. "I'm the good guy bonnie, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"I know." Bonnie nodded. Alison gave her friend one last smile before getting out of the car and allowing Elena to get in.

"I'll see you in the morning 'Lena." Alison smiled at her sister looping pinkies with her. Then she backed up and watched the car pull away.

…

Alison sat on the Salvatore porch sketching a picture of a new born baby, the baby from her vision. A rustling of twigs caught her attention. She set her book down on the chair and slowly crept forward.

Suddenly she was hit with a wooden bullet in the arm causing her to let out a startled gasp. Then another bullet went into each leg causing the Gilbert girl to fall to her knees.

"Hello there Alison." A familiar face walked up to her and knelt down so they were at eye level. Alison narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Logan?" then everything went black.

 **Buuuum. Buuuuuuuuuuum. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum. Logan has Alison. What's going to happen next. Review! Tell me your thoguhts! Me personally, I think Alison got a lot of her sas back this chapter! And what's up with her and Alaric! What was that vision, see you next time my little seer's ;)**


	10. The Turning Point

**WickedlyMinx: I don't know… it's possible ;)**

 **CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover: Muhahahah, sure isn't. Now there's going to be hell to pay.**

 **Beautifulwhiterose: *Wink* *Wink***

 **xRachealxbrownieX: I swear my updates are quick. You didn't have to live with it for that long.**

 **Amazeballs96: XD XD XD you review made my week. I'll see what I can do. If I can find a way to squeeze that in then of course I'll do it.**

Alison woke up with a groan her whole body hurt, and her throat ached with hunger. She tried to move only to realize her hands were constricted. By what? Hand cuffs.

Alison shook her head with a soft chuckle. _Dumbass._ She quickly broke the chain apart and got to work in removing the wooden bullets from her body, suddenly feeling a lot better.

She heard the sound of a huge metal door opening and thought quickly. She could either take her chance to attack him and risk getting shot… again. Or she could sit, and wait for the right moment to strike, maybe she could even figure out who turned him cause it sure as hell wasn't Damon.

He would have told her. Wouldn't he?

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty," Logan knelt down in front of Alison with a smirk, the girl having his her hands behind her back so it'd seem like she was still held captive. "More or less on the beauty part." Logan scrunched up his nose as he wiped the blood off her forehead.

Alison jerked her head back in disgust enticing a loud laugh from Logan. He stood up and walked over to where he was out of Alison's line of sight, then came back with a cup of liquid that made Alison's mouth water.

"Now if you be a good little girl you can have some of this," He knelt down in front of her again, shaking the cup with a smirk. "But, if you aren't then I'll gladly take it for myself."

Alison was silent, her glare causing her chocolate eyes to highlight in yellow flakes. Logan smirked sitting down in a comfortable position. He pulled a spoon out of his pocket and dipped it into the red liquid.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"A month. Give or take a few weeks." Alison shrugged nonchantaly. Logan smirked holding the spoon out for her to lick the blood off.

"That's good. Council will never think of you, they watched you grow up," He smirked pulling the spoon back, enticing a small whine from Alison. "I remember that little Gothic phase you went through, shaved the side of your head and everything,"

Alison scowled as he reached his hand up to touch the side of her head, flashing her fangs at him. He only smirked pulling his hand back and stirring the blood slowly.

"Which Salvatore turned you," Alison narrowed her eyes at the man before her. "Yeah, I know about them. So which one was it?"

"Damon." She answered hesitantly, and sighed in satisfaction as Logan put a spoonful of blood in her mouth.

"That's what I thought, but then I saw the way the younger one looked at you. Kinda confused me." Logan shrugged. Alison arched an eyebrow at that, confused on what he meant.

 _The way Stefan looked at me?_

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked suddenly getting serious. Alison smirked slightly, twirling her daylight ring behind her back.

"Ah, so that's what you want?" Logan scowled slightly as she did not answer. "Sorry, day walking is a privilege only for the cool kids." Logan gave out a bitter chuckle, anger in his eyes.

"How do you walk in the sun?" he asked once more.

"I don't know if you're just that slow, but when I said it was just for the cool kids I was implying you weren't one," In rage Logan threw the cup, the blood splattering across the wall.

Alison refused to let him see how painful the hunger burning inside of her was. She gritted her teeth and threw him a cocky smirk as she tsked her tongue.

"Such an anger you have their Fell. It's one of the downsides of being a vampire your emotions are turned up to notch ten," Alison shook her head.

"I remember when I first turned. I killed a girl. It destroyed me. I was a wreck. And as I look back at it I'm embarrassed for myself for taking it so hard, but I wanted to live forever and it came at a price so." Alison sighed, leaning back slightly pulling her arms out to stretch and fold them behind her head.

Logan looked at her wide eyed and Alison smirked, her eyes darkening red.

"What's the matter Fell," She flashed in front of him. "scared." She whispered the word leaning in closer to him. He flinched back slightly but otherwise stood strong.

"Not even close."

 _BANG!_

…

At the Salvatore house Stefan came down the steps seeing Damon pacing the floor, his phone pressed up against his ear.

"Alison. This is the 30th time I've gotten your voice mail. Now I would make some cheeky remark about you hooking up with some stranger, but I'm worried," He paused, silent, his breath hitting the phone. "Call me back."

"What's wrong with Alison?" Stefan asked, having flashed to his brother's side the second he heard Alison's name.

"If I knew what was wrong do you think I'd be blowing up her phone like some clingy ex-boyfriend," Damon said sarcastically. He sighed grabbing a bottle of liquor and a crystal cup, thinking better of it he set the cup done and took a large swig from the bottle.

"I haven't seen her since last night." Damon muttered, leaning against the back of the couch.

"She went out to the porch to draw." Stefan said more to himself then out loud and in seconds both boys were out on the porch.

Damon knelt down and picked up her sketch book while Stefan scanned the front yard for any signs of her.

"Damn it," Stefan heard his brother mutter and turned to him only to see Damon's fingers tracing over a dried patch of blood. "It's Alison's." He whispered, anger in his glowing blue eyes.

Both boys jerked their attention to the police car that was pulling up in their drive way. The blonde sheriff stepping out and sending Damon a knowing look.

"I'll go check her room." Stefan muttered heading into the house. Damon offered a fake smile to the sheriff as she approached him.

"How can I help you, Sheriff?" Damon asked feigning politeness, his eyes darting around still trying to find any sign of who or how Alison was taken.

"There's been another attack. A female victim with her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." Damon narrowed his eyes, 99% sure that whatever this new vampire situation was, was somehow linked to Alison's disappearance.

"I-I'm sorry," Damon said, obviously trying to hide his irritation. "I thought we solved that problem when I staked the blonde one?"

"I thinking she must've turned someone… or multiple someone's, I don't know," The blonde sheriff shook her head in defeat. "The story of the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The councils in an uproar we thought we were past this…" The sheriff trailed off noticing Damon fidgeting as he looked from side to side.

"Is something wrong?" Damon looked down at the sheriff debating on whether to tell her or not, he sighed.

"Alison hasn't been home all night and I think the two may be linked." Damon explained, his brow creasing in frustration.

"I would say I'd send out someone to look for her, but you're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire." Sheriff Forbes admitted with a slight frown.

"I'll get on it." Damon gave a curt nod and the two parted ways.

Damon wasn't even fully through the door when Stefan vamp sped over to him and pinned him against the door.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan asked, referring to the drained body, obviously had been listening to the whole conversation. Damon scowled at his younger brother and shoved him off.

"A don't touch me. B If I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. C there's another vampire in town-"

"That's impossible." Stefan shook his head, cutting Damon off.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part," Damon said his voice anything but enthusiastic. "I think c has something to do with our missing little seer." Damon scowled.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Not _we, I,"_ Damon gestured to himself with a slight scowl. _"I_ will find Alison. You go check on your Gilbert girl." Damon smirked slightly at his brother before exiting the boarding house, determination clear in his eyes.

…

Alison groaned as she stirred in her uncomfortable spot on the concrete floor, this time her hands were bound by rope. The harsh texture rubbing against her skin, cutting it, then healing, then cutting, then healing. A never ending cycle that was ten times more painful from her lack of blood consumption.

"You almost had me. Kept up your charade for a few more minutes until my back was turned I'd be a goner," Alison's eyes fluttered open at the voice, now seeing that Logan was crouched in front of her.

"Luckily your ego is sky high," He ended in a whisper, smirking as Alison struggled against the ropes. He tsked his tongue, taking in her once white top now drenched in her own blood.

"Sorry, for the sloppiness. I'm new at this." Logan flashed a smile before standing up and dusting off his pants.

A loud creak echoed through the whole building causing both to grow still. Logan pointed the gun straight at Alison's head as he craned his neck to see who the intruder was.

Alison caught a glimpse of his glowing blue eyes and she knew immediately who it was. She saw a sinister smirk grow on Logan's lips.

"Damon!" She shrieked, but she was too late. Damon fell to the ground with a groan of pain as the wooden bullets penetrated his skin in various spots.

"I have plenty of these little wooden bullets, so don't try anything funky." Logan warned waving the gun around. Damon's blue eyes met Alison's wide chocolate ones.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon hissed in pain as he started pulling out the bullets, starting with the one in his shoulder, only to have Logan shoot him again.

"That's what you get!" Logan said haughtily. Damon grimaced.

"For what?"

"You made me like this." Logan gestured to himself with a scowl, as he knelt down beside Damon.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon wheezed out, ripping the bullet from his shoulder.

"But you know who you did turn?" Logan asked, suddenly calmer than before. "Her." He pointed the barrel of the gun at Alison.

"Don't touch her." Damon got out through clenched teeth, anger in his eyes. Logan laughed.

"I won't. As long as you answer my questions." Logan shrugged.

"Me first," Damon cut in. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know?' His anger back again. "One minute I'm about to stake your brother, then you grab me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground, behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Someone buried me."

"It happens." Alison shrugged. Logan turned his glare to her and shot a wooden bullet right into her abdomen. She groaned in pain, causing Damon to stir in anger.

"You bit me!" He turned back to Damon. "It had to be you!"

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that," Damon said as he continued to pry the bullets from his body. "Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who!" Logan roared.

"Isn't that the question of the day?" Alison muttered in pain.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting outside with a cake and handbook," Logan started to explain in annoyance. "It's kind of a 'learn as you go' process, you know. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy, and the next I can't get into my own house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Damon informed him.

"I know. I live alone." Logan let out a bitter laugh.

"Ooh, that sucks," Alison let out a laugh, only earning another bullet into her shoulder. "Seriously." She hissed.

"So now, here I am at the Ramada, watching paper view all day and eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." He continued ignoring the brunette.

"Could be worse." Damon grunted.

"All I can think about is killing people, I can't stop killing people, I keep killing, and I like it," Logan gave a bitter chuckle. "I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club," Damon replied sarcastically, then frowned. "Wait, cops only found one body."

"I left one, I was tired," Logan admitted. "I've been hiding the rest of the bodies, they're over there." Logan pointed behind a caged off area.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon grumbled.

"They just keep piling up." Logan shook his head.

"How pleasant." Alison threw in her two cents. Logan sighed, sitting down in a space between the two vampires.

"Why am I so emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend." he said, slightly bummed out.

"I thought I already explained this," Alison groaned in annoyance, then paused. "Wait, Jenna?" Alison double checked.

"Yeah, I just want to bite her, and kiss her, and stuff." Logan admitted with a shrug, and Alison resisted the urge to gag.

"That means you probably love her, anything you felt before will be magnified now." Damon answered.

"Is that what you felt like with her, before you turned her?" Logan asked Damon glancing at him. Alison arched an eyebrow slightly amused by the question, waiting for Damon's response.

"No." Damon sneered, glaring at Alison noticing her amused smirk.

"But you did bite me, multiple times… and kissed me… and stuff." Alison smirk grew with each word she said.

"Not helping." Damon snapped

"What about walking in the sun. I'm a morning person; you can walk in the sun, which by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you that's not in the journals…" Logan trailed off.

"The journals?" Both Damon and Alison repeated simultaneously.

"Yeah, the founding families passed their journals down to their kids," Logan waved them off. Alison and Damon shared a look over the new vamps shoulder.

"Come on, guys, you got to tell me. How do you walk in the sun?" Logan suddenly whined impatiently.

"Who turned you?" Damon responded to his question with a question.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan repeated, a slight hiss in his voice.

"Who turned you?" Damon repeated, refusing to back down.

"I've been nice so far," Logan stood, anger radiating from him. "But I will kill you," Logan threatened shaking the gun at Damon, suddenly, a slow smirk crept on his face. "Or your little girlfriend." He turned the barrel of the gun to Alison.

"Not my girlfriend." Alison gave him a 'really' look, nodding frantically at the gun pointed at her head.

"It was a wooden stake to the heart, correct?" he knelt down in front of Alison pressing the gun to her chest, uncomfortably hard against her. "Answer my questions!" Logan hissed impatiently pushing the gun against her harder.

Damon had now removed all the bullets and was all healed up, he made a move to attack the man. But Logan was quicker, he shot Damon in the leg causing the Salvatore to fall to his knees before he flashed out.

Damon cursed loudly as he slumped back and started to rip the bullets from his legs, as soon as the wooden bullets left his flesh he sped over to Alison, kneeling in front of her. He took in her bloodied appearance and couldn't help but feel angry.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath ad as gently as he could, removed the bullets, his blue eyes never leaving her chocolate ones. When all the bullets were removed he yanked the ropes off with one clean pull before pulling the brunette to her feet.

"I guess that's what I get for actually owning a white shirt." She muttered, pulling on the sticky, soaked red, fabric

"Come on." Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist before vamp speeding out of the ware house and straight to the boarding house, where each went their separate ways to shower and change.

Damon stood in front of his mirror pulling a black shirt on while on the phone with his little brother Stefan.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him I'm going to destroy him limb by limb." Damon hissed into the phone as he angrily pulled his shirt on over his head.

"What happened are you okay? Did you get Alison?" Stefan listed off his questions quiet but frantic.

"No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful…" Damon trailed off seeing the door to Alison's room cracked open through the mirror, seeing her wiping the blood from her face. "And yes, I found Alison. Now I gotta find Logan."

"There's no need, He's here." Stefan told his brother, referring to the school. Damon perked up at this information.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd." Stefan explained a bit irritated.

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon told his brother before hanging up and pushing his phone into his pocket. He sighed before going over to Alison's door, stopping a few steps from the threshold, it was still cracked open slightly giving you the slightest view inside.

Alison stood at her bed only in her undergarments grabbing a shirt that was tossed onto her bed. Damon's blue eyes followed the curves of her body as she raised her arms above her head to pull on the shirt. Finally pulling away from the scene, Damon knocked lightly on the door and cleared his throat, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Just a second." He heard her call.

Inside Alison has just pulled on a quarter sleeved button up that stopped just above her hips, then quickly pulled on some dark high waisted jeans, leaving a small sliver of skin to be seen.

"You can come in," She called out to Damon as she sat down on the edge of her bed to pull on her black ankle boots. The door opened and revealed Damon leaning up against the frame. "So, what'd Stefan say?"

"Logan's at the school-"

"What?" Damon barely got the words out before Alison jumped to her now covered feet. "Everyone's at that school right now Damon. Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie. We have to go get him."

"We? No, I will go get Logan," Damon pushed down on her shoulders making her sit down on the bed. "You're staying here." Alison arched an eyebrow at the order.

"What?! No, everyone I care about is there, they're not safe." She stood to her feet once more.

"The only safety I care about is yours and I'm not risking Logan getting you again," Damon said sternly, his blue eyes glowing fiercely. Alison pouted her lips, and fell back onto the bed with an over dramatic sigh, giving in.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour. Don't leave." He let his eyes flicker over the exposed skin of her stomach before vamp speeding down stairs.

Alison didn't move, stretching her hearing to the sound of his car engine, the sound slowly fading the farther he drove. As soon as she figured he was far enough she jumped up and flashed down to the driveway a smirk on her face.

…

At the school Alison stood just outside, her hands on her hips as she watched teacher, parents, and students walk in and out if the entrance, different booths set up all over. She saw a booth just by the entrance for animation and smiled slightly, she took a step forward to go check it out when a car honked behind her.

"You know," Alison spun around at the sound of his voice. "You look so much better without all that blood covering you."

"Logan." She hissed his name feeling her fangs come out. Logan tsked his tongue.

"Uh-uh princess, you're going to play nice otherwise Caroline gets it." Logan gestured to the knocked out blonde in the backseat. Alison opened her mouth to say some sarcastic comment off the top of her head, but bit her tongue.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Answers. Get in," He nodded for her to get in and opened the passenger door. Alison looked behind her at the school before climbing into the car. As soon as the door was shut the car sped off down the street.

"How do you walk in the sun?" He asked right away, briefly glancing over at the brunette.

"You're back on that again?" Alison huffed leaning against the door. Logan slammed his foot on the brake causing Alison to jerk forward and smack her head on the dash board. "Dammit." She hissed covering the wound with both her hands, as Logan sped back up.

"Fine!" She shouted, irritation in her voice. "There's a lake."

"A lake?" Logan repeated interested.

"It's by the cemetery, it's been there for centuries. If you bathe in it you can walk in the sun." Alison got out quickly, a slow smirk crept on Logan's lips. The man opened his lips to speak but it was quickly cut off when the door was ripped open and threw Logan onto the pavement.

Logan quickly stood to his feet only to be shot down by wooden bullets, Damon on the other end of the gun.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" Damon spat, anger coursing through his blue eyes. Alison quickly got out of the car and sped to the Salvatore side glancing back at Stefan.

"Stefan get Caroline home." She ordered. Stefan nodded before heading over to the car and pulling Caroline out of the back seat and flashing away.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house." Damon got out through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving Logan.

"When have I ever listened?" Alison retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

" _Logan, what happened?"_ Damon snapped his attention to the phone on the floor. Handing off the gun to Alison he flashed over to the car and picked up the phone.

"Sherriff, yeah it's Damon." Damon spoke into the phone, feigning distress.

" _Where is Caroline?"_ Sheriff Forbes asked immediately.

"She's okay, I'm on Elm Street," Damon told the blonde before hanging up the phone. The Salvatore then went over to the trunk and pulled out a tire iron and spun it in his hands.

"Gonna try this one more time," Damon muttered as he made his way over to Alison and Logan pretending to swing the metal bar. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan nearly shouted, still sitting on the ground. Alison scoffed rolling her eyes, as she shot a bullet into his knee cap.

"This tire iron could take your head clean off," Damon lined up the bar with Logan's head. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked randomly, referring to the council. Alison stopped and looked over at Damon with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. Now I want you dead," Damon shook the tire iron at him before re aligning it. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh well, you're screwed." Damn pulled back the tire iron to wipe his head clean off but Logan held up his hand.

"No, wait! I do know!" Logan said quickly, pulling Damon's actions to a halt.

"You're lying." Damon hissed.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get into the tomb underneath the old church?" Logan inquired and Damon froze.

"Damon." Alison said his name gently, reaching out a hand but Damon only jerked from her touch.

"If you are lying to me, I will end you?" Damon spat at the man.

"I'm not lying. There's another way to break the spell. We can help. Meet me at the old church."

"Damon." Alison warned as the police sirens were heard clear now as they approached.

"Take me down, make it look real," Damon ordered tossing the tire iron to Logan. "Make it look real." Logan grab the tire Iron and whacked Damon right across the face before flashing away.

Sheriff Forbes car pulled up and Alison quickly chucked the gun into a nearby field. The blonde lady got out of her car and ran over to the two.

"Where is she?" Sheriff Forbes asked frantically, looking around for her daughter.

"She's fine, Stefan has her." Alison said calmly.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, I wasn't strong enough." Damon shook his head as he stood up. Sheriff nodded before giving a grim smile to Alison.

"So you know now, about the monsters in our town?" She inquired.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to help in any way I can." Allison gave a small smile, shaking hand with Sheriff Forbes.

…

Both Alison and Damon sat near the ruins of the old fells church waiting for Logan to show up, Damo to get answers and Alison for support. Suddenly Damon's phone rang, he answered it and put it on speaker holding it out for both to hear.

"Hello?" Damon greeted confused.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it." Sheriff Forbes said, her voice lined with gratitude.

"Um, not following." Damon shook his head, confusion clear on his face.

"We found Logan's body up by the old fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims." Sheriff Forbes explained, and Alison could feel Damon tense up.

"What?" Damon asked, trying to hide the distress in his voice.

"This town owes you so much. And so do I?" Sheriff Forbes then hung up. Damon looked down at his phone shocked, before slowly slipping it into his pocket.

"Damon?" Alison said gently reaching out her hand to Damon.

"Let's just go." Damon muttered leaving, Alison following slowly. When the two reached the road where Damon had his car parked on the side of the road Alison saw a familiar car flip over.

"Elena!" Alison shouted.


	11. Bloodlines

**So here's the next chapter and I kinda like it, it's pretty good if I say so myself but what really matters is if you guys like it so I hope you do.**

 **Amazeballs96: I'm glad you liked it so much**

 **xRachealxBrowniex: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I love getting reviews like this, they literally make my day. :D**

 **Guest: here's your update ;)**

Alison flashed over to the turned over car and knelt down to the shattered window, offering a weak smile to her younger sister who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"Elena? Are you okay?" the brunette asked worriedly reaching out a hand to move Elena's brown locks out of the frantic girls face.

"Alison?" she questioned dizzily. Alison frowned slightly.

"You're looking a little stuck there." She gave a half-hearted smile. Elena gestured to her seat belt her brown eyes wide.

"It's my seat belt-" Elena didn't get to say anything else before Alison pulled Damon to the floor next to her. Damon examined the problem Elena was having before getting up and trying to push the car back over onto its wheels, to no avail.

"Elena, I need you to put your hands on the roof ad brace yourself," Elena did as he sister told her and nodded her head. The older Giber turned to Damon. "I need you to catch her when I undo her belt." She quickly ripped the belt from the buckle, Damon's arms swooping in to pick up the younger Gilbert.

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Anything broken?" Damon listed off his questions to the half unconscious girl. Elena only shook her head, so Damon tried to set her on her feet only to have her stumble.

Alison quickly flashed to her sister's side and helped Damon in holding the girl on her feet.

"She's fading fast." Damon muttered looking over at Alison. The older Gilbert bit her lip worried, as she placed a hand on her sister's cheek to get Elena to look at her.

"Elena? Elena, look at me. Focus look at me." Alison ordered sternly forcing Elena to keep her eyes open.

"I look like her?" She croaked out before fainting. Alison knelt on one knee catching her sister her eyes wide with concern.

"Damon." She didn't even have to voice her thoughts before Damon swooped up Elena in his arms and carried her over to his car, placing her across the back seats gently.

"Alison Gilbert, are you up for a little road trip?" Damon looked up over the roof of his car at the older Gilbert as she arched an eyebrow slowly walking over to him.

"To where?"

"Georgia." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"To go see an old friend." He smirked draping his arm around her shoulder when she reached him, guiding her to the passenger seat.

"I guess, but we should probably take Elena home first." Alison looked over at her sister worried, as she sat down.

"Don't worry, she can come with us," Damon leant down so that he was at the same level as Alison, the Gilbert girl giving his a look. He sighed. "Wouldn't you rather her be with you, where you can watch over her." Alison gave in with a sigh.

"I guess."

"Great!" Damon smirked in triumph, shutting the passenger door and climbing into the driver's seat. He smirked at the girl beside him as he started the car. "And this way you can thank Bree yourself for the ring."

Alison looked down at the ring with wide eyes before looking up at Damon with an unspoken question. Damon gave her a large smirk and nodded his head, before starting down the road.

…

Hours later the trio arrived in Georgia both gilbert girls asleep, one sprawled out across the back seat, the other resting on the glove box between the passenger seat and the driver seat. Finally the youngest Gilbert came to it, sitting up slowly looking around, trying to process where she was.

"Morning." Damon chirped cheerfully.

"Where are we?" Elena asked, placing a hand on her head dizzily.

"Georgia." Damon answered simply. This seemed to perk up Elena, as she looked around out the car windows.

"No, no, no. We are not in Georgia. Seriously Damon? Where are we?" She asked forcefully causing Damon to wince slightly as Alison stirred in her sleep, not wanting to wake the girl.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia, and sh!" He hushed her violently. "Don't wake up Alison." Elena just then seemed to notice the pile of brown hair that was her older sister.

"Damon, what did you do to her?" Elena asked, matting down her sister's wild hair gently.

"Nothing, she just fell asleep," A silence fell over the three as the car continued down the road, Damon glanced through the rear view mirror at the younger Gilbert. "How ya feeling?"

"I…" Elena trailed off touching her collar bone.

"There's no broken bones. I checked." Both snapped their attention to the heap in the passenger seat that was Alison. The brunette sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and running a hand through her wild curls.

"Ali, you're awake, glad you could join us." Damon smirked over at the older Gilbert, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Did you know he was taking us to Georgia?" Elena asked leaning forward slightly through the space between the passenger and drivers seat.

"Yes, I did. I want to know what you were doing driving out as 10 at night, and what 'I look like her means?'" Alison ordered like the true older sister she is.

"I was driving and there was a man… I hit a man. But then he got up," Elena explained wide eyed. "Who was that?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Damon muttered shaking his head.

"Where is my phone?" Elena asked suddenly and Alison arched an eyebrow at Damon to which he shrugged. "Ok. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am."

"Caroline, Bonnie, Aunt Jenna, and Jeremy all think that we took a trip up to the summer cabin we used to go to. And Stefan has no idea cause I told him to go screw it," Elena looked at Alison with a curious look. "I got the vibe you were upset with Stefan when I got 75 voicemails saying to tell you 'how sorry he was and that he could explain everything'."

"Why did you do that?" Elena asked quietly.

"Cause we're going to Georgia. We could use a time out." Alison muttered to herself glancing out the window as the scenery flew by.

Suddenly 'Teenagers' by my chemical romance sounded in the car signaling Stefan was calling. Alison pulled her phone out of her bra and answered it.

"Yes, Stefan." She answered with an all too sweet smile that was obviously fake.

" _She wouldn't answer her phone. Where is she? Is she okay?"_ Stefan's voice came through the phone only loud enough for her to hear, and Damon but that was cause of his vamp hearing.

"She didn't answer because we're having a timeout, so we confiscated the cell phones. She right here with me. And yes, she's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to her Stefan." She said the last statement quietly and seriously.

" _Let me talk to her."_ Stefan demanded. Alison sighed and glanced back at her sister who only shook her head.

"She doesn't want to speak to you brother." Damon shouted which resulted in Alison smacking his arm, pressing the phone back to her ear.

" _Is that Damon? Alison, is that Damon?"_ Stefan asked the second time more forcefully. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Bye Stefan," Alison spoke, annoyance clear in her tone as she hung up and handed her phone off to Damon. "No phones. No problems." Alison sighed in content kicking her feet up on the dash board.

"Can we please just turn around?" Elena asked quietly from the back seat. Alison looked back at her younger sister with a soft smile.

"'Lena, were just steping away for 5 minutes. Think of it as some sister bonding time," Both girls looked over at Damon then back at each other. "Just ignore him, he's harmless." Elena snorted in disbelief. Alison gave Damon a pointed look and he sighed.

"You're safe with me Elena, I promise to be on my best behavior." Damon promised with almost unnoticeable roll of his eyes,

"I promise." Alison replied holding out her pinky. Elena hesitantly looped her pinky wither sisters and sighed.

"5 minutes," Alison grinned turning forward in her seat and happily tapped on the dashboard. "So where's my car?" Elena asked, finally settling into her seat.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road, don't worry." Aliso waved her sister off. Elena sighed, crossing her arms.

"What about that man? Was he…?" Elena trailed off, biting her lip.

"From what I could tell yeah." Damon answered with a tight lipped smile. Alison arched an eyebrow at the Salvatore.

"Did you know him?" she questioned.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him" Damon answered sarcastically, causing Alison to give him a really look. "It's not like we all hang out at a vamp bar and grill." Despite his sarcastic remark Alison still grinned.

"That's be so cool." The eldest Gilbert grinned from ear to ear. Causing Elena to give her a weird look and Damon to grin at her, amused. The baby blue Camaro pulled up to a building, Bree's bar written in large letters across the top.

"Where are we?" Elena asked peeking out the window. "You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not gonna let me in."

"Sure they will," Damon grinned getting out of the car and flashing over to Alison's side, opening the door for the brunette. "After you milady." He gave a mock bow. Alison gave out a loud laugh as she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

Elena eyed the two's exchange silently before stepping out of the car and following them into the bar.

"No. No. It can't be," a tall, dark skinned woman called out in disbelief when she saw Damon and the two girl's walking over. "Damon," She grinned hopping over the counter. "My honey pie." She drawled out in an accent before pulling Damon into a passionate kiss causing Alison and Elena to share surprised looks.

"Thanks for that image." Alison muttered causing her little sister to let out a quiet chuckle. Both Damon and the dark skinned woman looked over at the two. "I'm guessing you're Bree."

"You guess correctly, and who are these two young ladies?" Bree turned to Damon expecting an answer

"Bree this is Alison Gilbert, and her sister Elena." He introduced with a smirk. Bree looked over at Alison with rose eyebrows.

"So you're the new vamp," she turned to Damon and whispered. "Your description of her did not do her justice," Alison let out a chuckle having heard her comment and arched an eyebrow at the Salvatore to which he only smirked.

"How's the ring treating you?" Bree asked as she hopped back over the counter.

"It's great, thank you." Alison twirled the ring around her finger taking a seat at the bar, Damon and Elena taking a seat on either side of her.

"Listen up everyone! Here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree said with a grin on her face as she poured some shots.

"Drink up!" Damon and Alison downed their shots, the later taking her sisters before Bree could notice. The dark skinned girl smiled warmly and lean up against the counter. "So how'd he rope you in?"

"Coffee, if I remember correctly." Alison joked grinning over at the Salvatore who smirked back. Bree smiled as she poured the girl more shots.

"So how'd you two meet?" Elena asked politely gesturing between Damon and Bree.

"College." Bree smirked.

"You went to college?" Alison chuckled, arching an eyebrow at him. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon replied downing another shot.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Alison bit her lip, listening to the story growing awkward at how similar it was to herself and Damon, she glanced down at her shot glance before downing it with a sigh.

"She's a witch." Damon whispered, to fill in the blank.

"Changed my world, you know" Bree gave a heart warm smile tipping her glass towards Damon.

"I rocked your world." Damon corrected with a smirk.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree asked looking over at Alison. The eldest Gilbert shrugged with a face that said 'eh' causing Damon to nudge her with his elbow. The brunette let out a loud laugh at that and even Elena found herself giggling along.

"So, what is it you want?" Bree finally asked, leaning on the counter so she was face to face with Damon. Damon went silent looking over at Elena and Alison. Both girls took the hint and got up to move over to the pool table.

"What's he saying?" Elena asked not even bothering to try and pretend like they were playing pool. Alison shrugged deciding to actually rack up the pool balls. "Can't you just… listen in?"

"No, that's rude," Alison scolded her younger sister. Elena gave a tight lip smile and nodded, both girls leant up against the pool table silently, occasionally glancing over at Damon and Bree.

"Okay I can't take it anymore." Alison leant up against the table, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." She heard Damon's irritated voice snap, causing a crease of confusion to form between her eyebrows.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive?" Bree asked. Alison found herself frowning t the fact they were speaking about Katherine, she told Damon she'd help him, so why didn't he come to her.

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." Damon retorted.

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Comet. Crystal. Spell." Bree explained tiredly.

"There's a little problem with number 2; I don't have the crystal." Damon explained and Alison bit her lip knowing that she was the reason he didn't have the crystal.

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree reminded the Salvatore.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon offered, the hopeful tone in his voice making Alison sigh.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." Bree said sympathetically, and Alison couldn't take it anymore.

"What'd he say?" Elena asked, Alison ignored her and walked over to Damon taking a seat next to him.

"You know the whole reason of walking away is so you don't hear the conversation." Damon said sarcastically as he stared down at his beer bottle.

"You could've talked to me, I told you I'd help you find another way," Damon didn't say anything motioning fir Bree to get him another beer. Alison bit her lip as she spoke "is it because I'm the reason the crystals gone," Once again Damon didn't respond.

"So it is then." Alison sighed shaking her head before downing a shot.

"Alison…"

"No it's fine Damon," Alison cut him off forcing out a smile. "I get it, I was just the girl you used until you got Katherine, and now I screwed that up for you so why should you care," Alison went to take another shot but then realized their weren't anymore. "I need more shots!"

"Would you just listen to me?" Damon whispered fiercely trying to pull her away from the bar. Alison ripped her arm out of his grip and grabbed one of the three shots Bree lined up.

"No, just go on, continue on your little journey to find Katherine, I call Caroline or something to come pick me and Elena up." She turned on her heels abandoning the shots, her sister and Damon.

Damon let out an irritated groan as he dropped his head into his hands, running his fingers through his black hair causing it to stand up all over the place. He took a well needed shot.

"Just give her a second to cool down, take it from someone who knows, she'll realize she overreacted and apologize." Elena offered sliding into the stool Alison had abandoned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Damon muttered. Elena nodded in understanding.

"Fine, then let's talk about something else. Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine- Does that make me part vampire?" She asked curiously, Damon looked over at the girl appreciating the slight topic change.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try," He smirked, wiggling an eyebrow. Elena gave im a really look that reminded him a lot of the one Alison gave him causing him to change the topic.

"No. If you are related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." He explained.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Kind of creepy if you ask me," Damon quipped. Noticing Elena's sudden mood change he frowned, can't have both sister's mad at him. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He plucked her discarded pickles from her tray and ate it.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be—"

"Dead," Damon filled in with a smirk. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, our body functions pretty normally." He explained with a shrug.

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Elena finally asked with a disbelieving look. Luckily Bree walked over so he didn't have to answer.

"Here you go, honey." She spoke with a smile handing the beer bottle over the Salvatore.

"Thank you."

"I'll have one too." Elena spoke up holding out a hand to the dark skinned lady,

"Hmm?" Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow a small smirk flickering on his lips.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer." She admitted taking the beer Bree held out to her

"There you go."

…

"Ready Go!" Bree called and all the participants that surrounded Damon and Elena downed their shots with them. Elena winning.

"That's 3," Elena boated proudly. "Do you need a bib?" She taunted the Salvatore.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon retorted.

"It's a talent us Gilbert girl's possess." Elena flipped her hair over her should for effect.

"Speaking of Gilbert girl's, where's Alison?" Damon asked, looking around, noticing the brunette was no longer by the pool tables.

"I have no idea." Elena muttered confused, also looking for her sister. Damon sighed, setting his glass down and standing up.

"Bree, watch Elena." He ordered his old friend before heading out the back door. When he entered the cold night air he immediately heard the struggling. He flashed over to a back area to see Alison tied up against a pole.

"Damon, no!" She screamed but it was too late, a man whacked him upside the head causing Damon to fall to the floor.

"Who're you?" Damon grunted out from the floor.

"That's perfect. You have no idea." He muttered swinging the bat once again hitting Damon.

"What'd he do?" Alison rushed her question out, flinching whenever the bat made contact.

"He killed my girlfriend, she went to visit Stefan and he killed her," The man swung the bat again. "What'd she do to you, huh?! What'd she do? Nothing!"

"Lexi," The man froze and looked over at Alison when she mumbled her name. "Lexi was your girlfriend. I thought you were human?"

"I was." He shrugged.

"Lexi turned you." The brunette deduced.

"If you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever." He explained to the Gilbert girl, pouring Gasoline all over Damon's crumbled form causing Alison to speed up her speech.

"Wait, please don't, it's not his fault," She nearly shouted as the man flicked the match. He looked over at her curiously. "I knew he was going to do it."

"What?" He whispered, looking between the two.

"I knew. He told me and I let him. I didn't do anything to stop him, and watched as he staked her. I'm so sorry, but please don't do this," He looked down at the man on the floor the confliction clear on his face.

"If you want to get revenge kill me." She continued knowing he was close.

"Alison don't." Damon nearly shouted trying to push himself up but his broken bones weren't healed yet.

"If you want to hurt him the way you are hurting, kill me." He hesitated as he dropped the match to the ground and tossed the empty container and walked over to Alison. He knelt down, sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before snapping her neck, thinking he had killed her he left. As soon as he was gone Damon flashed over to her side and knelt down. He let out a deep sigh as he scooped up the small girl in his arms and brought her back to the car, setting her into the passenger seat.

"What happened?" Elena nearly shouted as she ran over to the car. "Oh my, God, is she…"

"No," Damon answered instantly. "He she was human, snapped her neck." He quickly explained closing the passenger door as gently as possible.

"So she'll wake up?" Elena asked following Damon over to the driver's side.

"Yes, I'll be right back." He answered simply before walking over to the bar. Elena stood there for a moment taking in the way he seemed worried himself, before climbing into the back seats.

…

When Damon came back to the car Alison had come back to it and was leaning against the car, no emotion on her face. Upon seeing her awake Damon picked up his pace to reach her.

"Hey, your awake." He said awkwardly, leaning up against the car next to her.

"Yup." She answered simply, the attitude her voice not going unnoticed.

"About earlier with the whole Katherine thing," Damon started but was quickly cut off by Alison.

"We don't have to do this. You don't have to pretend you care if I'm mad at you or not and apologize, I'm a big girl I'll get over it. But I think it'll be best if you just stop including me in all your little plans, I always find a way to screw them up anyway." She turned and opened the door to get in but Damon's question stopped her.

"How'd you know he'd think you were human?" Alison froze one foot in the car, her back to him

"I didn't." she answered simply before getting in fully, the door slamming behind her afterwards.

 **There's the chapter, and now they're fighting, oh great. Who's she gonna turn to now. Maybe Tyler. Wink wink. XD anyway see you next time.**


	12. Unpleasantville

**So here's the next chapter. So… read go for it.**

Alison and Elena were both back in Alison's room at the Gilbert house unpacking her bags and setting it back in its rightful place. After the whole cut off from Damon, Alison decided it'd be best if she moved back to her old room.

"So you're adopted." Alison repeated the sentence for the five hundredth time, glancing over her shoulder at Elena as she did so.

"Yes, Alison, for the hundredth time, I'm adopted." Elena chuckled pinning a sketch of herself and Alison to the wall.

"Do you think that means I'm adopted too, I mean we do look alike?" Alison refused to meet Elena's gaze thinking back to the vision she had when she touched hands with Alaric.

"I don't know, maybe," Elena shrugged picking up a portrait of Damon. "Where do you want this one?" Alison glanced back at Elena to see her holding the sketch she mad of Damon all that time ago and scowled.

She quickly snatch the paper from her younger sister and balled it up, tossing the piece of trash into the garbage bin. Elena held up her hands in surrender.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked sitting down on the edge of her sister's bed. Alison sighed, setting the shirt back down in her bag and flopped down on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"There's nothing to talk about really, it's just better if I stay away from him that's all."

"You willingly risked your life for him Ali." Elena pointed out, causing Alison to groan and cover her face with both her arms.

"I know."

"Why?" Elena asked quietly. Alison sighed, letting her arms fall back to her sides as she traced patterns in the popcorn ceiling paint.

"Because…. I don't know." Alison muttered quietly, rubbing her forehead tenderly.

"Is it maybe because you have feelings for him." Alison let out a humorless laugh and shook her head at her sister's deduction.

"Yeah, right, I have feelings for Damon," Alison sat up, letting her brown waves fall forward over her shoulders. "That's ridiculous."

"It's not that ridiculous," Elena sat up, pulling her feet up under herself. "I saw the way you two acted around each other. I'm not saying I like it, but there's defiantly something there."

"Yeah, whatever." Elena sighed at the way her sister brushed it off and walked back over to helping her unpack some of her things.

Alison slowly stood up and walked over to the trash bin, picking up the crumbled paper. She slowly unfolded it and smoothed it out, taking in his face, his deep blue eyes. She bit her lip, tucking the portrait into a book and slid it back onto the bookshelf.

 _Me? Have feelings for Damon Salvatore? As if_

…

Stefan walked into the Salvatore library seeing his older brother knock book after book of the large shelves, leaving a trail of books as he made his way down the line. Stefan crossed his arms.

"What are you looking for Damon?" Stefan asked in a way that made it obvious he was fishing for something.

"Not your concern." Damon clicked his tongue.

"No, but putting Alison in harm's way. That is my concern." Stefan said matter of factly, stopping right beside his brother.

"I don't believe that's your concern either little brother." Damon retorted with a small smirk, before going back to digging through the bookshelf.

"Why'd she leave?" Stefan asked seriously. Damon paused, a hand on a book as he zoned out at the ground, he knew exactly why she left, and he replayed the same damn conversation over and over in his head. As much as he didn't want to linger o it he did, and it was pissing him off. He needed to be working on a way to get Katherine back, not worrying about how he hurt some teenage girl's feelings. He quickly recovered from his little moment and gave a sarcastic smile to his little brother.

"I have no idea, why don't you ask her yourself." Stefan sighed at his brother's response, shaking his head slightly.

"Fine, then what were you doing with Elena?" Stefan asked, changing the topic to a different Gilbert girl.

"What are you talking about?" Damon chuckled slightly as he flipped through a book.

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Stefan crossed his arms, staring down the bridge of his nose at his older brother.

"Oh yeah," Damon threw the book over his shoulder and smirked at his younger brother. "Elena and I had a blast."

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach," Damon's jaw visibly clenched at his brother's words, but he held it in, knowing he'd get Katherine. "Unless there's another way for you to get into the tomb."

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon snapped.

'"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan replied.

"Don't you have school?" Damon turned from his brother, grabbing another book off the shelf. Stefan gave a victory smile before turning and walked away.

…

Alison sighed closing her locker only to jump back from the sudden appearance of one Tyler Lockwood, she let out a small squeak and hit his arm, why did people always do this to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, slinking her bag up on her shoulder and hugging her history book closer to herself.

"I heard that you and that Salvatore guy broke up." Alison sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And where did you hear that?" She questioned, deciding to amuse the Lockwood. He shrugged.

"Caroline." He smirked slightly and the two began to slowly make their way to the history room. Aliso n rolled her eyes once more, cursing the blonde in her mind.

"Well, Damon and I were never dating to begin with so…" Alison trailed wanting nothing more than to get the subject off the blue eyed Salvatore.

"That's good," Alison arched an eyebrow at him curiously. "I mean… would you like to go on a date? Tonight."

"What'd you have in mind?" Alison stopped, leaning against the wall by the open door of the History classroom. Tyler smirked, pulling a flyer off the wall.

"50's dance?" He offered holding the paper advertisement out to her. She paused, her chocolate orbs going from the flyer to Tyler before she took it with a sigh.

"I'll meet you there." She folded the paper away into her shorts and winked before entering the classroom, passing her little brother on the way in.

Alaric looked up briefly to see who had entered his classroom, and literally dropped everything he was doing when he saw it was Alison. He set the journal aside and smile at the young girl.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." She stopped in front of his desk, setting her bag down on a desk behind her.

"What can I do for you?" He questioned, his full attention n on her. She sighed, looking down to the ground.

"My journalism class gave me an assignment and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me asking a few questions." Alison quickly lied, perking up a bit. Alaric smiled gesturing for her to ask away.

"What made you decide to move here to Mystic Falls?" She decided to start out small. Mr. Saltzman leaned back crossing one leg over the other.

"Uh, I guess the history of it. What can I say I'm a huge history nut." Alison gave out a small laugh, nodding her head.

"Um, are you married?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly, trying to think of questions as she went.

"Uh, no, she's not in the picture anymore." He answered honestly, a grime expression rising to his face.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Alison asked before she could stop herself, quickly clamping her mouth shut she cringed. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that-"

"No it's fine," Alaric waved it off with a deep sigh. "She, uh, died… a long time ago."

"Do you have any kids?" Alison finally asked the one question she'd been dying to ask. There was a flicker of something in his eyes, like he was in his own little flashback.

"Um, yes, I had a daughter, but… we decided it was best to give her up." The history teacher spoke in a way that said he didn't even believe himself when he said that. Alison bit her lip suppressing the confused frown.

"Okay, um, well thank you for answering my questions it was a huge help." Alison picked up her back offering a small smile to her teacher.

"Anytime." Alaric gave a curt nod turning to something on his desk. Alison dropped her smile, and sighed, ducking out of the classroom quickly.

…

Alison walked into the house humming to herself when she saw Elena storm upstairs. She arched an eyebrow and edged her way into the kitchen to see Jena run a hand down her face with a deep sigh. The Gilbert leant up against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" She questioned. Jenna looked up startled and sighed, seeing it was Alison.

"It wasn't supposed to be me. Miranda was supposed to be the one to tell her. Tell both of you." Alison bit her lip, walking over and plopping herself down on the couch.

"So it's true. I'm adopted too." Alison frowned. She couldn't tell if she was relieved or saddened by the fact.

"Alison-"

"Who were they?" Alison quickly cut her off, looking up at her red headed aunt. "My parents. Who were they?" Jenna sighed sitting next to the oldest Gilbert.

"Your mom, Elena's mom, Isobel, she gave both of you to us. We don't know why but she did." Jenna explained placing a hand over Alison's. The brunette quickly snatched her hand away.

"What about- what about my dad?" Alison looked up not knowing if she truly wanted to know the answer.

"She never said."

"Um…" Alison stood up wiping her hands on her thighs. "I think- I think I'm just gonna go get ready. I'll see you at the dance." Alison muttered not making eye contact as she ducked out of the room and bounded up the stairs.

…

 _I'm gonna make it bend and break_

 _(It sent you to me without wings)_

 _Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

 _In case God doesn't show_

 _(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

 _And I want these words to make things right_

 _But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

 _"Who does he think he is?"_

 _If that's the worst you got_

 _Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Alison hummed along to the music that blared through her room as she curled her hair in to tight brown ringlets that reached her shoulder blades. She pinned her curly mess of hair to one side, setting it with half a bottle of hair spray.

Elena stood next to her setting her hair up in a big bump with a thick white headband holding it in place, she shared a look with her sister before the two broke out in horrible singing voice to the chorus.

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter, "_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

The two girls ended, laughing so hard their faces were red. Alison quickly unplugged the curling iron hopping up on her night stand with a small smile, turning down the music slightly..

"So you and Tyler huh?" Elena asked with a teasing smirk. Alison groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"I was gonna tell you, I swear." Alison looked up up at her younger sister, taking in a deep breath as she did. Elena smiled, shaking her head.

"I don't care about that, what I care about is if you really thought this through," Elena sat down next to her older sister with a serious look. "You were really upset when he cheated on you, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

Alison bit her lip, really thinking it over, it had hurt her when she had found out about his little affair with Vicki. But that was forever ago and he's apologized numerous times, not that it makes it anymore forgivable but she needed to move past it. Plus she wasn't marrying the guy they were simply going to the dance together.

"I know what I'm doing 'Lena," Alison gave a firm nod. "Welp, I'm gonna go get some earrings from Jenna's room." Alison hopped off the vanity and flashed out of the room. Elena rolled her eyes, before the clicking of the compass caught her attention.

She rolled her eyes, seriously, Stefan gave her a vampire finding compass when theirs one living one room over from hers.

Downstairs Elena tossed the compass onto the counter before turning to the fridge for a drink. Alison came walking over in her black leather costume, hooking the earrings into her ears.

"Sandy. I like it. It's… sexy." Elena gave her own goofy smirk, Alison responded by wiggling her eyebrow in a suggestive way before the two busted out laughing.

"What's that?" Alison asked picking up the compass, she flicked it open and it started swirling in circles like it didn't know where to point.

"It's a vampire detector. Stefan gave it to me." Elena explained closing the fridge and leaning up against the counter.

"Well, I think it's broken," Alison flashed the face of it to Elena before tossing it onto the couch. Elena frowned going over to it and frowning as the needle spun in every which direction. Suddenly arms were wrapped around Elena from behind.

"Elena!" Alison screamed dropping her cup and flashing over to her sister and the intruder. As his fangs extended to bite the girl Alison ripped him off and sent him flying across the room.

Being a vampire he quickly stood up and flashed over to Alison a stake held in his hand, he pinned the brunette to the ground aiming the wooden spear at her heart. Alison struggled against his strong grip, obviously he was way older than her, but she tried her best to steer the wood away.

Suddenly he was ripped off her and thrown across the room, Stefan jumping in front of her protectively. The unknown vampire smirked at the three before flashing out of the house, immediately Elena pulled her older sister into a hug.

"Oh my, god! Ali, are you okay?" She shrilled. Alison nodded limply.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She looked passed her sister to the younger Salvatore. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea," He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Can I use your phone?" Alison hesitantly passed it over with an arched eyebrow. Stefan dialed in the number he had memorized by now and bough the phone to his ear.

" _Alison?"_ All she had to do was hear his voice and suddenly a wave of sadness came over her. She quickly shook her head getting it out of her head. She was a big girl, she'd get over it.

"Damon, I need you to get over here right now." Stefan spoke in a way that left no room for arguments.

" _Stefan? Why do you have Alison's phone?"_ Damon asked, his voice underlined with something unidentifiable, maybe anger.

"Damon," Stefan spoke his brother's name sternly. "A vampire attacked both Alison and Elena."

" _I'm on my way."_ Stefan barely got his sentence out before Damon uttered those words and hung up. He handed the older gilbert her phone back with a small smile of thanks.

"Well, I'm gonna head out now, I told Tyler I'd meet him there, so…" Alison trailed off backing away to the door.

"Alison. We were just attacked and you're gonna leave?" Elena questioned incredulously.

"You'll be fine you Stefan's here, and Damon's on his way." She gave a quick tight lipped smile before turning on her heels. Alison opened the door to see him standing there and everything just froze. He gave out a low whistle his blue eyes racking over her entire body, leaning against the doorframe.

"You okay?" He finally asked, his blue eyes boring into her own chocolate ones.

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me." She tried to push passed him, but he wouldn't have it. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house along with him, kicking the door shut.

"Damon, let go of me." The brunette grunted trying to wrench her arm from his iron grip. He gave a sarcastic smirk pushing her down on the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He crossed her arms, staring down the bridge of his nose at the girl. Alison narrowed her eyes at him.

"To the dance. Not that it's any of your business." She sneered. It was easier to be mad at him than it was to be sad whenever she saw him. It was her self-defense to keep her from crumbling beneath the surface. She didn't know when he became so important to her, but he had, and now she was supposed to cut him out of her life and she didn't know if that was something she could do.

"So what happened?" Damon asked after a moment of silence, crossing his arms. "How'd he even get in?"  
"He was invited in." Elena sighed sitting down on the couch next to her sister, later joined by Stefan.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan further explained.

"Well, he gets points from that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon looked down at the two gilbert girls.

"No, I was too busy making sure he didn't eat my sister." Alison responded sarcastically.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brother seriously.

"No," Stefan gave his brother a 'really; look and Damon sighed, exasperated. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, somewhat scared.

"We don't know." Damon sighed sitting down on the arm of the couch, Alison instinctively scooted away.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan repeated and Damon nodded. Alison looked between the two brothers with narrowed eyes.

"So we go get him tonight." Alison decided with a firm nod. Damon smirked down at the girl.

"Are you two up for it?" He questioned both Gilbert girls but his eyes were only on Alison.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you two the dance. We'll see who shows up." Damon shrugged slightly.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan immediately responded.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon spoke to his little brother.

"I'll do it." Elena agreed with a firm nod. Stefan looked between Elena and his brother anxiously and Elena quickly grabbed his hand, comforting him.

"What about me?" Alison asked drawing the attention back to her.

"Save me a dance." Damon winked.

…

The two Gilbert girls entered the school party with both Salvatore boys. Elena and Alison in the middle, Stefan to the other side of Elena and Damon to the other side of Alison.

Immediately they were approached by Tyler, who held out a hand Alison with a smirk.

"Care to dance?" Ignoring the intense stare down from Damon Alison smiled and took the boys hand.

"I would love too, I'll catch up with you guys later." She glanced back and Stefan and Elena with a smile before allowing Tyler to whisk her away to the dance floor.

"We're being watched." Alison cocked an eyebrow confused at Tyler's words, with a quick glance over her shoulder she realized what he meant. Damon was leant up against the punch table his eyes following her with every movement, it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"It's fine, he won't try anything. He knows I'll kick his ass if he does." Both Damon and Tyler got amused smirks at that. And as much as she hated to admit it, her own lips turned up into a small smile not because of Tyler, but because of Damon. But he didn't need to know that.

Alison glanced over Tyler's shoulder to see a dark figure in a hoodie, but in the blink of an eye he was gone. A frown etched its way onto her face.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, his brow creased with worry. Alison shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw someone is all." Tyler made a face saying he didn't buy it but didn't push it any further.

"May I cut in?" Damon placed a hand on both Tyler and Alison's shoulder's with a fake smile the Lockwood's way.

"Go away Damon." Alison bit out.

"You heard her-" Tyler started to say but was cut off when Damon glared at him and compelled him away.

"Go. Get some punch." Tyler's face went blank as he stepped away from Alison and headed over to the table.

"What the hell?" Alison hit Damon's arm as the Salvatore pulled her flush against his chest. She narrowed her chocolate eyes up at him but all he did was smirk.

"What? You're not seriously into _that_ are you?" Damon asked nodding over to Tyler who was standing at the punch bowl filling up two cups.

"And what if I am?" Alison challenged with an arched eyebrow. Damon looked down at her seriously.

"Then I'll just have to change that." He shrugged, spinning her out and then back in, his arms looping around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be looking for that vampire guy?" Alison questioned, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I am. From right here." Damon tightened his grip on her hips forcing her to look at him. Her eyes got caught in his alluring blue orbs and she froze, and she could've swore that his eyes flickered to her lips but she pulled away too quickly to tell if it was just her imagination.

"Mr. Saltzman," Alison chirped walking over to her history teacher, Damon following behind her. "Hey."

"Hey there, Alison," Alaric looked up over Alison at Damon and through on a fake smile. "Who's this?"

"This is…" Alison trailed off not knowing what to label him as. "Damon Salvatore. My friend's brother."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Alaric questioned looking over at the Salvatore.

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon explained politely, placing a hand on the small of Alison's back. She quickly jerked away from him.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric chuckled slightly choosing to ignore the little exchange.

"Well, his attendance is a little spotty. Family drama." Damon brushed it off with a smirk.

"No parents?" Alaric questioned. Alison arched an eyebrow at how nosy he was getting.

"Mm," Damon shook his head. "It's just the two of us now."

"You, uh- you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon answered smoothly.

"Really? Where? Around the states?" he asked somewhat eagerly. Both Alison and Damon looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "Heh, I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I… I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you. And it was nice seeing you again Alison.

"You too, Mr. Saltzman." Alison tipped her head politely.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." He patted Damon's arm as he walked passed and both Alison and Damon shared confused looks before watching the new history teacher leave.

"I need some air." Alison pushed away from the Salvatore and made a B line for the exit, pushing passed all the kids. Soon she found herself in a dark hallway with no one around.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone," Alison whirled around to see a man in a dark hoodie. "Anything could happen." Alison backed away her eyes bugging out of her head.

The vampire in the hoodie gave a sinister smirk and flashed over to Alison pinning the girl against the locker. She flashed her fangs thrashing around in his grip trying to break loose.

Then everything went black…

…

Back in the main hall Stefan and Elena are off to the side by the punch bowl watching Damon dance with some random blonde. The gilbert girl let out a laugh and turned to her boyfriend.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" She shook her head

"Uh, no." Stefan chuckled looking to the ground. Elena looked back out at the dance floor only to see a man in a dark hoodie across from her.

"Stefan, the back corner." She told him trying to remain calm.

"Get Damon." He ordered his girlfriend before pushing through all the people quickly trying to catch that man. Elena let out a deep breath before searching through the crowd for Damon. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello Elena," Elena froze in her spot, terrified. "Here's what you're gonna do. There's and exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No." Elena protested.

"Or you brother and sister die," Elena looked over at the punch bowl to see Jeremy serving punch, the Vampire standing a few feet behind him. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."

"Don't you dare touch him," She started walking towards the door. "And where's Alison." Elena frantically looked around for her older sister.

"Keep walking. Through the door." The man ordered, ignoring her question. Elena watched as the man continued passed Jeremy and quickly hung up the phone bolting out of the vicinity.

She glanced over her shoulder once, before approaching a set of double doors that are chained shut. Still she attempts to open the door, but to no avail. Elena turned in search for another exit only to see the man who she had hit walking over to her calmly. She bolted down a corridor and opened the doors that led into the school cafeteria.

As she entered she saw her sister's limp body lying on the floor, still. Elena gasped running to her and knelt down before her, turning her sister's face to look at her. Suddenly she was yanked up by her hair and thrown across a table. Elena landed hard on the floor, as the man stalked over to her she grabbed a stray pencil from the floor.

The man grabbed Elena and pinned her against the wall, extending his fangs to bit her. The Gilbert girl struggled in his grip and shoved the pencil into his stomach allowing her enough room to run. The man turned to her and lifted his hand to block the girl's next attack. He pencil jabbed straight through his palm then another one was shoved into his stomach and was kicked to the ground.

She looked from her sister to the exit wondering how she was gonna get both her sister and herself out of there. That's when she ran into a mop and bucket. She grabbed the mop quickly and broke it in half with her knee. As the man ran at Elena, she thrusted the make shift stake towards him but he was too quick, he grabbed her wrist and took the stake throwing it to the side.

He smirked slightly before, once again, trying to bite her. Before he could do so Stefan ripped him off and threw him to the ground. Behind them Damon had pulled Alison to her feet, lightly tapping her cheek.

"Come on, wake up." Alison's eyes fluttered open weakly and a small smile grew on Damon's lips.

"What happened?" She questioned groggily look around.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Damon helped her into a chair before heading over to the vampire. "Hey dickhead," he called his attention. "Nobody wants to kill you, we just wanna talk."

The vampire smiled and rushed back towards Elena. Damon scowled tossing the stake to his younger brother, who thrusted it into his stomach. The vampire grunted and fell to his knees. Damon walked over to where the three were with his arms crossed.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan questioned.

"Screw you." He spat with disdain causing Stefan to dig the stake deeper

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"Because it's fun." The vampire chuckle. Stefan scowled digging the stake in a little more.

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine." All of the other four looked at the man in shock.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon leant down a little lower obviously hiding his irritation.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones,' the man laughed, mocking the two Salvatore brothers. "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get into the tomb." Damon demanded, hovering over the vampire in a threatening way.

"No," He answered, no hesitation. Stefan took a step back before driving the stake deeper. "The grimoire." He wheezed out.

"Where is it?" The man only laughed, shaking his head at the older Salvatore. Stefan drove the stake deeper causing him to gasp.

"Check the Journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert." He rushed out his words. Alison sighed sadly at the scene looking way only to see a bundle of black hair whoosh passed the window.

"Who else id working with you?" Stefan questioned.

"Who else is there?" Damon repeated his question when it was clear the man wouldn't answer.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." The man shook his head firmly. Damon gave a look to his brother signaling for him to do it. Stefan sighed removing the stake before plunging back into his heart. Elena gasped in shock as the man fell to the ground grey veins crept up his face.

"What do we…? How are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"He had to die." Damon said firmly.

"But…" Elena choked on her own words.

"Elena!" Her sister called her attention. "He was invited in. It was the only option." Suddenly they all hear a door open and their attention snapped in the direction of the noise. Alaric is seen through the window and Stefan looks over at Damon.

"Go. I got this." Damon gave a curt nod and headed for the door only to be stopped by Alison grabbing his hand. He looked from their hands to her a certain look in his eyes.

"Don't hurt him." She whispered pleadingly.

"I won't." He gave her hand a slight squeeze before leaving. She sighed, standing up and wiping the dust off her jeans.

…

At the house Stefan and Alison were making hot chocolate in the kitchen, Elena sitting in the living room waiting.

"I'm gonna help Damon find Katherine." He spoke up randomly causing the brunette to look over at him.

"Oh. Good luck." Was all he said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I'll keep you in on what happens." Stefan offered a small smile, leaning up against the counter next to her.

"Why would I care about what happens?" Alison gave out a bitter chuckle not even believing herself.

"Because you do." Alison sighed looking down at her cup with a blank face before glancing over at Stefan with a small frown.

"I hope everything works out… honestly." She touched Stefan's arm lightly as she passed heading upstairs to her bedroom. Stefan let out a deep breath before walking over to the couch and stting down next to Elena.

"What was that about?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into the tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me." Stefan explained quickly and quietly to his girlfriend.

"But you just told Alison-"

"I told Alison because she'd tell Damon," Elena went quiet her focus on Stefan's words. "You have to promise me you won't tell Alison or Damon. I don't want to be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it."

"Than don't, and I'll help you. Whatever it takes, even lying to Alison." Elena told him seriously, placing a hand over his.

"Ok. Come here." Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena and pulled her into a hug the girl snuggled into his shoulder with a smile.

 **Oh mer god so Stefan and Elena are conspiring against Damon and led poor Alison to believe that they were helping him. And Alison learned a little more about her past. Reeiw it makes me happy lets try and break that 50 mark. Hehehe.**


	13. Children of the Damned

**xRachealxBrowniex: I love Alison too she's just got so much sas**

 **CWTV-Teenwolf-Lover: Well read to find out ;)**

 **Guest: Literally same. I wasn't originally going for a relationship like that but it kind of developed on its own. And as I re watch the series so I have a fresh look for when I write it shows more and more with each flash back. Like when I wrote this chapter, this episode had the flash backs to when Damon and Stefan's father found out Katherine was a vampire. And the one specific scene when Damon caressed Katherine's cheeks when she had her vampire face on reminded me of the scene when Alison did that to Damon.**

 **AngelicReaper13: I glad you like Alison, she's pretty awesome. Here's your update X3**

Alison entered the grill seeing as it was the weekend and she had nothing better to do, she was supposed to be meeting up with Caroline and Bonnie, but they seemed to be running late. She sighed taking a seat at the bar and compelling the bar tender to bring her some drinks.

"Bourbon? And it's not even noon." Tyler teased sliding into the seat next to her. She sighed, taking the glass from the bar tender with a small smile.

"Never stopped me before," She shook her head, taking a large gulp of the amber liquid. "Listen, sorry about the other night I kind of just… bailed on you and it wasn't cool."

"It's fine." Tyler tried to wave it off but Alison wasn't having it.

"No, it's not. It's just there was this thing with my sister and Damon and just everything-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed him to kiss her. It was short and sweet nothing to heated. As Tyler pulled away Alison let out a sigh.

"Tyler…"

"I'll see you later." Tyler quickly cut her off causing Alison to arch an eyebrow at the boy as he got up and walked away. Alison bit her lip slightly tracing the rim of her cup lightly with her finger.

'Ooh, what's got you all smiley?" Caroline asked in a sing song voice as each girl slide into a seat on either side of Alison.

"Nothing," Alison let out a deep breath and turned to Bonnie. "But I heard about you and Ben." She wiggled an eyebrow at the Benet witch with a small smirk. A huge smile over took Bonnie's face, causing her to groan and drop her head in her hands.

"They have a karaoke date for the night." Caroline put in, leaning on her arms so she could see around Alison and grin at Bonnie. Alison frowned slightly.

"Karaoke? Really?" Bonnie groaned again.

"It was the only thing I could think of, and he was more than happy to go." Bonnie quickly defended herself causing both Alison and Caroline to laugh.

"So what about you?" Alison asked Caroline once her laughter calmed down. Caroline sighed and bit her lip a light pink tint across her cheekbones appeared. "Caroline." Alison pushed.

"Matt and I kissed."

"What?" Bonnie and Alison both exclaimed in shock.

"How? When? Where?" Alison listed off quickly shaking Caroline slightly. "I need details."

"Okay, okay," Caroline chuckled and pulled Alison's hands off of her. "It was after the dance, and I was mad so I stormed away. He followed me in his truck and when I refused to get in her got out and just kissed me."

"Aw, she's blushing." Alison teased poking the pink cheeks of the blonde beside her. Caroline smacked her hand away with a half-hearted glare.

"Excuse me," The three turned around to see Stefan there with a polite smile. "Can I borrow you for a moment?" He questioned taking Alison's arm gently. Alison arched an eyebrow confused but got up and followed him off to the side.

"What's up Stef?"

"I'm going to the school tonight. Jeremy gave the journal to the history teacher." Stefan explained simply, his hands in his back pants pockets.

"Okay, so what time do we leave?" Alison questioned, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"We?" Alison nodded. "No, Alison, I'm going by myself I was just keeping you updated. Like I said I would."

"Well, now I'm coming. I can help without directly helping," Before Stefan could argue any further on the matter Alison smiled and patted his arm. "Meet you there Stef." She winked before turning and heading back over to Caroline and Bonnie.

…

At the Mystic Falls high school Alaric is in the schools teacher lounge making copies of the journal. Once done, he takes the printed pictures and tucks them away into his locker. When the locker is shut securely he heads back over to his classroom, where he starts reading over some homework. A person walks by the door drawing his attention.

"Hello?" when no one responded her got up and peeked out the door into the hallway. "Hello? Someone there?" Once again no one responds so Alaric dashes back to the teacher's lounge and pulls a duffle bag out of his locker. Out of the duffle bag he pulls out an air compressed gun and loads it with a wooden stake.

Alaric hid against the wall by his open classroom door before ducking in and shooting the stake. Stefan, how was standing at the teachers desk catches it with ease. Alaric's eyes widen as he tried to reload it, but someone pulls it from his hands. He turns to see Alison with the air compressed gun, flipping it around in her hand with an arched eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have one that." Stefan says menacingly and shoves Alaric into the desk. Alison rolled her eyes at Stefan's showy manner.

"Cut it out, Stef."

"Have a seat." Stefan gestured to one of the many desks. Alaric hesitated but took a seat anyway as Alison examined the gun.

"Is this compressed air, impressive," Alaric didn't respond just looked between the two with wide eyes. "Did you make it yourself." Once again he didn't respond.

"Who are you?" Stefan instead asked, sitting down on one of the desks. "I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you try that again." Alison scowled sitting down in the chair to the desk Stefan was sitting at.

"He won't hurt you at all," Alison spoke sweetly. "We just need you to answer some questions." Alison handed Alaric the gun as a sign of peace.

"Now… who are you?" Stefan repeated his question.

"I'm a teacher."

"Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Stefan threatened, causing Alison to sigh as she face palmed silently.

"I'm also a historian," Alison peeked up from her hand as he spoke. "And while researching Virginia, I- made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing?" Alison arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Come on, tell the truth." Stefan added.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric explained. Stefan leant forward, his elbows on his knees as he rubbed at his chin.

"What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing." Alaric defended himself quickly.

"Yes you are. What is it?" Stefan said in a more demanding tone. Alaric sighed, fiddling with his fingers.

"My daughter's here. She was given up at birth and I came to find her." Alaric explained his eyes not leaving Stefan's, feeling the intense gaze from Alison.

"Who's your daughter?" Stefan asked confused. Alaric didn't respond only glanced over at Alison briefly. Stefan's face grew more confused as he looked between the emotionless face of Alaric and over emotional face of Alison. Then everything clicked. He cleared his throat at the sudden awkwardness of the situation.

"What about your wife?" Stefan asked changing the topic.

"Dead. A vampire killed her." Alaric answered, all too eager to get off that topic.

"Where's the gilbert journal?" Stefan asked changing the topic once again.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric answered his question with a question of his own.

"Where is it?" Stefan repeated with more force.

"It's on my desk." Alaric finally answered.

"No it's not." Both Stefan and Alison answered not even looking over at the desk. Alaric looked over at his desk confused, only to see that it wasn't in fact on his desk.

"It was on my desk." He shrugged.

"How long have you been aware of me? Of Alison?" Stefan asked, aware that the teacher had known they were vampires prior to this little exchange.

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?" Alaric asked.

"You met Damon?" Alison asked perking up in her seat slightly, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Who do you think killed my wife?" A frown etched it's was on Alison's face at that.

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan double checked, seeing the way Alison had reacted.

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan explained, not in a threatening way but almost as in a warning.

"I thought you just said that Damon…" Stefan started but Alaric quickly cut him off.

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just… disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Alaric explained with a grim look on his face.

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking." Stefan told him seriously.

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't." Alison scoffed looking away, a slight shake of her head. Stefan sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Stefan looked between Alison and Alaric almost hesitant to leave, but with a small nod from Alison he flashed away.

It was silent, and awkward. Alaric shifted around in his seat not knowing what to say. Alison soon got fed up with the silence and stood up making her way over to the desk.

"If you waiting for some teary reunion you're not gonna get one," She glanced over her shoulder at her teacher/father whatever. "It's not exactly my thing."

"I wasn't," Another silence fell over the two. Alaric sighed as he wiped his hands on his pants and stood, walking over so he stood beside Alison. The brunette looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. "But I do want to talk. So you just let me know when you're ready."

"Okay." Alison whispered nodding her head slightly. Stefan than chose that moment to walk in. Both snapped their attention to the Salvatore.

"You ready to go?" He asked, leaning up against the doorframe. Alison glanced back at Alaric once before nodding and following Stefan.

"Did you find anything?" She asked following him down the hallway, heading for the parking lot. Stefan touched the papers that were tucked away into his jacket and shook his head.

"No. No I didn't."

…

At the Gilbert house Elena and her Aunt Jenna were searching through a box looking at old Gilbert relics while Damon and Jeremy sat at the couch paying a video game. They heard the clicking of a key in the doorknob and both Damon and Elena shot up.

"That's Stefan and Alison." She muttered under her breath and both of them went over to the door just in time for it to open. All four teenagers exchanged looks before Damon couldn't bear it anymore.

"Well?" Alison and Stefan shared a look before glancing at Jenna and Jeremy who were peeking over at the four. Elena sighed motioning for everyone to go out on the porch and closed the door behind them.

"He didn't have it. It was gone when we got there." Stefan explained as soon as the door was sealed shut.

"Who took it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged, crossing his arms.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon accused causing Alison to scowl slightly.

"No, he doesn't know anything." Alison quickly defended. Damon peered over at her curiously causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Somebody got to it right before us." Stefan quickly drew the attention away from the brunette which she was grateful for.

"Who else knows about it?" Damon asked, running a hand down his face. Everyone then turned and peered through the window at Jeremy who went back to playing his video games.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena ordered, but Damon didn't listen and began walking into the house.

"Why what's the big deal?" Damon glanced back at Elena over his shoulder before heading into the house.

"Damon!" Elena shouted following him inside the two were followed by Alison and Stefan.

"So…" Damon sat on the arm of the couch next to Jeremy. "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Alison sighed sitting on the other side of Jeremy while Stefan and Elena stood behind him.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon ordered causing Jeremy to chuckle lightly.

"You're kidding me right?" Jeremy looked around at the four surrounding him.

"Oh, I wish we were." Alison muttered leaning back into the couch.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena questioned gently from behind him.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy muttered to himself confused.

"Who else did you tell?" Alison asked her little brother with an arched eyebrow.

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy answered confusing everyone except Damon.

"The hot, weird one?"

"Yeah." Jeremy chuckled, nodding his head.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked confused.

"That's what I want to find out," Damon replied. Elena's phone rang, she gave everyone an apologetic look before ducking upstairs to answer it. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." He added.

"Perfect," Damon clapped his hands and stood up. "I'll drive. Come on."

"O-okay." Jeremy replied uneasily and followed Damon out of the house. Alison sighed, flopping backwards onto the couch, peering upside down at Stefan.

"I'm gonna go check on Elena I'll be right back." He told her before bounding up the stairs. He entered just in time as Elena hung up the phone.

"Where's Damon and Alison?" Elena questioned upon seeing her boyfriend.

"Damon left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if anything's there and Alison's downstairs.' Stefan replied going over to the radio and turning it on and up.

"Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then…" Elena trailed off and Stefan pulled out a stack of papers.

"Doesn't matter." He spoke lowly so Alison couldn't hear them. Elena flipped through the pages curiously.

"It's a copy of it." Stefan explained sitting down on the window seat next to Elena.

"How did you get it?" Elena peered up at him confused.

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me." Stefan shrugged with a small smile.

"He did?" Elena asked unconvinced.

"Not exactly, but I got it." Stefan admitted causing Elena to chuckle softly. Both start quickly flipping through the pages trying to find where the grimoire is.

"Here's a reference he wrote about Emily," Elena tapped Stefan arm before reading aloud. "The Fell family believe it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. Bit I feared she would haunt me from hereafter. They mock my fear but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-" She cut herself off and peered up at her boyfriend

"IS that your father?"

"Yeah," He muttered taking the paper from her and continued where she left off.

"It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave…" Stefan trailed off his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I know where it is." HE muttered. Suddenly the door was opened and a laughing Alison came walking in.

"So Aunt Jenna totally just wiped out…" She trailed off, a frown replacing her smile as she saw the two hurriedly hiding some papers. "What's that?"

"Nothing, Ali, just some project I was working on." Elena quickly lied. Alison, not buying it, flashed over to them and snatched a couple of loose papers and read over them.

"This is a copy of the journal, does Damon know you have it," Neither of them spoke, refusing to meet Alison's eyes. "You lied to me, to Damon. He trusted you, both of you." Alison threw the papers back at them, backing away slowly, disappointment in her eyes.

"Alison you don't understand, I can't let him release her." Stefan took a step forward grabbing her arm. She quickly yanked her arm away from him.

"I have to go tell him." She muttered running a hand through her hair.

"Alison-" Stefan tried to call her name, but it was too late she already flashed out of the house before their eyes.

…

Having searched for at least an hour, high and low for the older Salvatore she finally gave up and stopped at the Grill pulling out her phone and dialing the all too familiar number.

" _I'm kinda busy here._ " Damon answered his phone.

"You're right, you just continue whatever it is your doing. It's obviously not as important as the fact that Stefan and Elena are planning to double cross you." Alison replied sarcastically, crossing her arms even though he couldn't see her.

" _What?"_ He spoke after a long silence.

"They had a copy of the journal all along, they were going to go get the grimoire without you." She explained somewhat sad for the man.

" _Where are you?"_ he finally asked.

"The Grill." There was rustling of paper on the other side and a sigh.

" _I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Alison nodded even though he couldn't see her and hung up.

When he finally arrived the two headed for the cemetery, Damon having informed the brunette that it was in his father's grave. When they arrived Elena and Stefan were standing by the open grave with a very older book that appeared to be the grimoire.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon announce his presence causing the two at the grave to jump slightly. Damon's lip curled up in a snarl as Alison looked away biting her lip. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan apologized but it didn't seem like he meant it.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you!" Damon nearly shouted, jabbing a finger at his brother.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan accused.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can ever count on is myself! You made sure of that many years ago Stefan. But you…" Damon's voice got softer as he looked over at Elena.

"You had me fooled." He said, his voice full of hurt. Alison placed a hand on his arm but he quickly jerked away causing her to snap her hand back to herself and look away.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon said, pointing a finger at Elena. Alison looked up at him shocked.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said in a knowing voice. Damon nodded but then vamp sped over to Elena pulling her into a choke hold.

"I can do one better." Damon bit into his wrist and force fed it to Elena.

"Damon!" Alison shouted taking a step forward, her eyes wide in panic.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. Then you and I will each have our own vampire girlfriend." Damon looked between Alison and Stefan

"Let her go first."

"The book!" Damon shouted, pulling his wrist away from Elena's mouth.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she's is standing next to me." Stefan spoke in a way that let no room for arguments.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon shouted not budging. Alison looked at her teary eyed sister then to the grimoire. She flashed over to Stefan's side and snatched the book form him.

"Give me my sister Damon." Alison demanded holding up the book.

Damon locks his gaze with Alison's fierce one and slowly let's go of Elena who jumps into Stefan's arms, staring at Damon terrified. Stefan holds onto Elena as the two walk away. As soon as they're gone Alison flashes over to Damon's side.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently.

"No, I'm not okay!" Damon snapped, causing Alison to flinch slightly. "Quit acting like you had no idea about this little plan of theirs." Damon whispered fiercely, and accusingly. Alison took a step back hurt.

"I'm not acting? I honestly thought they were helping you, and when I realized they weren't I came a told you, that's all I've ever done," Alison poked his chest roughly. "All I've ever done was be on your side Damon!" She shouted.

"I never asked you to be on my side!" Damon retorted, gesturing to himself.

"I'm so pathetic," Alison whispered, running a hand though her hair. "All this time I've been beating myself up because I thought it was me who ruined everything for you. But it's not me. It's you," She gradually got louder, taking menacing steps forward.

"But I'm done. I'm done putting my happiness before yours. Good luck in finding Katherine and getting the hell away from me." She spat shoving the grimoire into his arms and stalking off.

…

Alison found herself in front of the Lockwood mansion, with a deep breaths he flashed to the familiar window and knocked lightly. It took a second but soon a light was flicked on and the window was opened. Tyler peered out at her confused.

"Alison, are you okay? Come in." She stepped inside quietly looking around. She looked over at Tyler and before she could stop herself she smashed her lips to his.

"Alison?" He looked at her confused as he pulled away.

"Don't talk." She shook her head and pulled him back in for a steamy kiss, letting out all her frustration and anger.

 **Oh no…. I'm horrible. Making Damon and Alison fight even more. I've driven her to Tyler. XD Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry there's a good reason for everything.**


	14. Fool Me Once

**Hehehe, Im at 74 reviews that's great. X3 this was actually one of my favorite chapters to write, and it was one of my favorite episodes to watch so I enjoyed it I hope you do too.**

 **XRachealxBrowniex: Im glad you think it's cool, it was fun for me to write them arguing and it was essential to the plot line. And I'm also glad you like Alison and Damon together I'm always iffy with it because I always considered Elena and Damon such an epic pairing and trying to compare to that is hard.**

 **Wickedlyminx: No it's not weird, a lot of people actually like them, and yes they did sleep together. And Im happy you LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, my story.**

 **Arushi37: Maybe, although knowing Damon he probably will.**

 **Guest: Aw, I love Tyler. But everyone's entitled to their own opinion so…**

 **Amazeballs96: As long as people keep reviewing I will keep writing**

 **CWTV-Teenwolf-Lover: I know but he's Damon, he's gonna have his issues with trust**

 **HPuni101: Thanks. And I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but all the best stories have at least some of them. Hope you like this one.**

 **Guest: OMG! OMG! Yeah, she did XDDD**

 **Guest: XDD I know they are so cute, but Damon's gonna be Damon. And OMG Dalison that is literally the cutest thing ever. Ah.**

 **DamonsVampireQueen: You went through and commented on all of my chapters and they all made me laugh hysterically. I loved them. And I love your name, it's on point I hope you like this chapter.**

Alison opened her eyes only to shut them once more as the harsh sunlight hit her chocolate orbs, weird thing was, her window didn't point towards her bed. She was suddenly aware of an arm wrapped around her waist and her clothing, or lack of that is. That's when all the memories of last night came back, her fight with Damon, hooking up with Tyler.

She bit her lip peeking back to see Tyler still a sleep so she gently pulled his arm off of her and stuffed a pillow in her place. She grabbed her shirt and jeans of the floor and slowly pulled them back on, trying to matt down her frizzy hair.

"Sneaking out. I though only guys were supposed to do that." Alison silently cursed herself before turning back to Tyler with a guilty smile. He sat up groggily in his bed, still without a shirt.

"My, uh, sister called me; told me I needed to come home." She lied quickly. Although it wasn't exactly a lie, Alison was sure if she checked her phone she'd be over flowing with messages from Elena.

"Mm, okay." Tyler nodded, speaking in a way that said he didn't believe her, but he still wore a smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, I have to go, I'm sorry." She apologized quickly before climbing out the boys window, not wanting to get caught by his dad or anything she jumped down from the roof checking her phone.

Her face scrunched up in confusion when she didn't see a single message from her sister, but 15 voicemails from Stefan. A throat cleared from behind her causing her to freeze slightly. She spun around quickly to see Carol Lockwood standing there trying to hide a smile.

"Mrs. Lockwood, hey." Alison waved awkwardly, biting the side of her lower lip.

"Next time you, uh," She cleared her throat once more. "Decide to spend the night. Feel free to use the front door."

"Will do." Alison gave a two fingered salute, letting out a breath of relief when Mrs. Lockwood walked inside. The brunette turned on her heels pressing a button to play her voicemails as she began walking back to her house.

'Alison, where are you? I can't find Elena anywhere. Anna took her. Call me when you get this.' And 14 more like that overflowed her cellphone. Her eyes widened slightly at the fact her sister was missing and she flashed down the street, heading straight for the Salvatore boarding house.

…

At the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan came barging into the living room to see Damon lounging on the couch with a glass of bourbon and the grimoire.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan said right away, getting straight to business.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon replied sarcastically not even looking up from the grimoires pages.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" Stefan asked, staring down at his older brother seriously.

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." Damon shrugged.

"Please," Stefan resorted to begging, sitting down on the couch beside Damon. "What do you know? You were with Anna you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her." Damon glanced over at his little brother silently.

"Nope, you can go." He dismissed Stefan going back to scanning over the grimoire pages.

"You know all I can remember is hating you," Stefan admitted causing Damon to look back over at his brother. "There might have been a time where that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you, because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology Accepted." Damon smirked slightly.

"So please just tell me what you know," Damon didn't respond, shifting the book in his hands. "It's Elena, Damon, if you know something… tell me." Damon sighed, standing to his feet, which Stefan quickly copied.

"I mean this sincerely," Damon tucked away the grimoire under his arm. "I hope Elena dies." Then he walked away.

"If it was Alison…" Stefan trailed off turning to see his brother froze in his step, his back still to Stefan. "Would you have told me where Anna was?"

"No. Alison means nothing to me, and I'm sick of everyone thinking differently." Damon spat, both himself and Stefan knowing what he was saying was complete bullshit. Before anymore words could be exchanged said brunette came running in.

Both glanced over at the wide eyed brunette curiously. She scowled when she saw Stefan and started taking menacing steps forward.

"Where is she? When did she go missing? Who took her? Where were you? And why didn't you stop them?" She took a step closer, shaking an accusing finger as she listed off each question, not taking a breath until the very end.

"I didn't realize she was missing until she already was." Stefan decided answering the last one was the best option, and sat down on the couch. Alison sighed calming herself down as she sat down next to the Salvatore and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Well get her back. I promise," She whispered soothingly. Not noticing Damon's blue eyes lock with the small gesture of her hand rubbing Stefan's knee. "So in order to get her back, we need to know exactly where we're getting her back from, so...?" Alison trailed of scrunching up her nose in confusion as she replayed her words in her head before nodding. "Yeah, that made sense."

"All I know is Anna took her, where I have no idea." Stefan shrugged rubbing his hands together, glancing at his older brother.

"Who's Anna?" Alison asked confused.

"A girl we knew back in 1864." Stefan explained, and Alison nodded.

"Well, then all we have to do is figure out where the vamp-bitch is and then we get my sister back. Easy-peasy lemon squeezy,"Alison snapped her finger, then looked at Stefan with an arched eyebrow. "Where exactly is that?"

"That's what I was just asking Damon." Stefan told the girl, and both looked over at Damon expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon snapped before turning and stalking out of the room, grimoire in hand. Alison scowled after his retreating form before turning to Stefan with a small smile.

"Don't worry," She placed a hand over his, causing him to snap his attention to her. "I'll find her. I'm her sister we have like this psychic connection." Alison joked, successfully bringing a smile to the boy's face. Alison's eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" Stefan's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Duh, I'm a seer, give me your hand." Alison rolled her eyes at herself, holding out her hand to the Salvatore.

"Are you sure this will work?" Stefan asked, placing his hand in Alison's. She gave him a goofy smile as she shook her head.

"Nope-" The word barely left her mouth before she was cut off. Her eyes turned white and her body went stiff.

 _Elena was frantically looking around a dark cave of sorts, her flashlight beam hitting the faces of several desiccated vampires._

" _Damon! Alison!"_

 _Suddenly her flashlight lands on the face of a pale girl with dark curly hair, who she could only assume was Anna._

Alison inhaled sharply, pulling her hand from Stefan's as the color came back to her eyes. She arched an eyebrow at the Salvatore. She had seen that girl before but where.

"Anna? I've seen her before…" Alison trailed off as it hit her and her eyes widened. "She's friends with Jeremy." Alison quickly shot up from the couch, collecting her phone and jacket from off the n-table.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked standing up and following the girl to the door.

"To see if Jeremy knows anything about Anna. Then you can be the hero and save your girl." Alison winked before ducking out of the room.

…

Alison walked into the Grill, the temperature going from the harsh cold to the warm heat. The second she stepped into the building Caroline was in front of her with a wide smirk.

"Ali!" She chirped happily and the two girls headed over to the bar. "Please, tell me you're going to Duke's party."

"Duke's Party? As in the Duke that graduated like 2 years ago," Caroline nodded. "No thanks."

"But Alison." Caroline whined. Alison chose to ignore her and turned, scanning the room for Jeremy. She smiled when she saw him sitting at one of the tables doing something that she couldn't see, and just when she was about to walk over to him, Tyler and Matt walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Care?" Matt asked, looking from me to a distressed look Caroline.

"Alison won't come to the party?" Caroline accused gesturing to the brunette who had little patience for all this. She needed to find her sister.

"Of course Ali's come to the party." Alison arched an eyebrow glancing at Tyler.

"And what makes you think that?" Tyler smirked leaning forward on the counter so there faces were a mere two inches apart. Matt and Caroline shared a shocked look.

"Because I'm gonna be there." He spoke in a low voice causing Alison's lips to twitch up into a smirk.

"You're a little full of yourself aren't you?" Alison said just as quietly, her eye glancing down at his hand that now rested on her thigh.

"Just a little," He smirked then pulled away smirking widely. "I'll see you at the party." With a smirk he turned and left the grill.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as soon as Tyler was gone. Alison turned around to the two blondes forgetting that they were there.

"Nothing," Alison replied after a silent moment and stood up. "I need to talk to Jeremy," Alison stood up and walked over to her little brother. She slid into the seat across from him and smiled.

"Hey Jer, it's been awhile." Jeremy looked up at his sister confused.

"I just saw you the other day." He pointed off behind him. Alison rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know, but we haven't _really_ hung out since… since before mom and dad died," Alison frowned at the fact she hadn't really hung out with her younger brother in months. She shook it off quickly throwing a smile back on her face. "So I hear you have a new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," His comment only made Alison smirk wider, causing the boy to roll his eyes. "Her name's Anna."

"That's cute. So tell me about this 'Anna'." Alison said trying not to sound to desperate for answers.

"uh, she a little weird, kind of lurky, hot." Jeremy listed off. Alison sighed, leaning forward on her arms slightly.

"What about her life though, like who does she live with, how long has she lived in Mystic Falls. Where does she live?" Alison listed off questions trying to make them seem random. Jeremy looked at her weirdly and shrugged.

"I don't know." Alison sighed in defeat and stood up picking up her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you at home." She ruffled the boy's hair as she walked passed.

"Hey! Where were you last night?!" Jeremy called out to his sister. She turned so she was walking backwards to look at him a smirked.

"I spent the night at Tyler's." She wiggled an eyebrow suggestively causing Jeremy to scowl in disgust. Alison laughed at her brother's face and spun around to walk out the door only to smack right into a chest. She looked up to see Damon's blue eyes burning a hole through her head.

"Where were you?" He repeated with a grin on his face, but his tone was anything but happy. Alison rolled her eyes and pushed passed him.

"That's none of your business." She shrugged, walking out to the parking lot, Damon following close behind. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Everything's my business." Alison sighed deeply pulling open her car door before turning to Damon with a fake smile.

"Not anything that has to do with me," her smile dropped to an emotionless face. "Not anymore," She turned to get in her car but Damon quickly shut her door staring down at her.

She looked up annoyed to see an almost sad look in his eyes as his blue orbs poured into her own. She arched an eyebrow her eyes not leaving his. And just when she thought he was gonna say something he dropped his hand from the door and walked back into the Grill. Alison watched him leave until he was hidden from her sight and sighed, stepping into her car and driving back to the Salvatore house.

 _I am a little bit of loneliness_

 _A little bit of disregard_

 _Handful of complaints_

 _But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

 _I am what I want you to want_

 _What I want you to feel_

 _But it's like no matter what I do_

 _I can't convince you_

 _To just believe this is real_

 _So I let go_

 _Watching you_

 _Turn your back like you always do_

 _Face away and pretend that I'm not_

 _But I'll be here_

 _Cause you're all that I got_

 _I can't feel the way I did before_

 _Don't turn your back on me_

 _I won't be ignored_

 _Time won't heal this damage anymore_

 _Don't turn your back on me_

 _I won't be ignored_

Alison scowled at the audio, having left her Linkin Park CD in so it was the first thing to come on when she started up the car.

 _I am a little bit insecure_

 _A little unconfident_

 _Cause you don't understand I do what I can_

 _But sometimes I don't make sense_

 _I am what you never wanna say_

 _But I've never had a doubt_

 _It's like no matter what I do_

 _I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

 _So I let go_

 _Watching you turn your back_

 _Like you always do_

 _Face away_

 _And pretend that I'm not_

 _But I'll be here_

 _Cause you're all that I've got_

 _I can't feel the way I did before_

 _Don't turn your back on me_

 _I won't be ignored_

 _Time won't heal this damage anymore_

 _Don't turn your back on me_

 _I won't be ignored_

She finally slammed a hand down of the off button cutting the music off and sighed as she pulled into the long driveway of the huge manor that was the Salvatore boarding house. She got out slamming her door shut and flashed into the house.

Stefan was still pacing the floor just like when she left, his attention snapped to the brunette when he realized she was there. She sighed flopping down onto the couch.

"I'm gonna take that sigh as a bad thing." Stefan concluded, crossing his arms.

"He didn't know anything." Alison spoke what Stefan already figured. He sighed sitting down next to Alison taking her feet into his lap.

That's when his phone rang, 'Elena' appearing on the screen. Stefan quickly answered it.

"Elena, are you okay?"

" _She's fine, for now,"_ A voice replied that wasn't Elena. Alison could only assume based on the look on Stefan's face that, that was Anna. _"Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine_."

"I can get it." Stefan replied hesitantly. Alison glanced over to the doorway to see Damon standing there but didn't say anything.

" _Which means your brother has it,"_ Anna concluded. " _And I have the witch. So one of you better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes. So we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be working together."_ Before Stefan could stop her Alison snatched the phone out of his grasp.

"Listen here you little vamp-bitch, if there is a single scratch on my sister when I get her back I will personally drive a stake through your heart myself." She spat before hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the couch and storming into the kitchen.

Stefan met his brother's gaze as soon as the brunette was gone and the older Salvatore smirked.

"Go ahead, grovel again. Oh wait, I don't care." Damon shrugged before leaving the room. He stopped just outside the kitchen and peered in to see Alison leaning against the counter staring down at a small glass of blood.

"She's my sister Damon." She whispered after a long silence. Damon sighed, nodding his head, his blue eyes never leaving her form.

"I know." Damon ducked his head before leaving the house. Pulling his leather jacket on tighter he climbed into his blue Camaro and began speeding down the road.

…

When he arrived at the Town Square he saw Jeremy and Anna talking, the youngest Gilbert smiled before leaving. Anna glanced back at him before sitting down on the bench, that's when he flashed to the spot next to her.

"Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk. Anna smirked up at the Salvatore.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Anna shrugged, with a smile on her face.

"I told you. I work alone." Damon spoke looking out at the cold town square.

"Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" She offered glancing up at him with an arched eyebrow. Damon peered down at her silently.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." He informed her and she shrugged.

"Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." Anna retorted with a scowl. Damon shrugged.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" He questioned. Anna's scowl melted to a blank look as she arched an eyebrow.

"Then I guess I'll just have to let Alison know you're the reason her sister's dead." Anna shrugged not even glancing at the Salvatore before getting up and walking away. Damon scrunched up his face before sighing.

"When do you want to do this?" He asked. Anna smiles before turning around to laugh at Damon.

"God, you Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women," She shook her head a hand on her hip. "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." That's when she left.

…

Alison raced down the road, Stefan in the passenger seat. They had just gotten from Bonnie's grams house where the older woman had done a tracking spell to find the two girls.

They pulled up to a hotel room and went racing down the aisles of doors until they reached the one that Elena and Bonnie were in. Alison wasted no time in kicking in the door, glaring as a boy she recognized as Ben scrambled into the cracks between the two beds as the sun sizzled against his skin.

"Stefan! Alison!" Elena called out in relief, both her and Bonnie jumped up from their bed and made their way over to the two vampires.

"Get outside." Stefan ordered and the two girls wasted no time in dashing out the door. Stefan and Alison shared a look before glancing at the cowering vampire between the beds. Alison flashed forward and lifted him up by his throat not caring about the shriek of pain her got at the sun the side of his arm and face.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan warned from behind Alison. The brunette glanced back at Stefan before letting ben drop from her grip and watched as he shriveled back into his sun free corner. Alison scoffed.

"Pathetic." She muttered before following Stefan out to her car where Bonnie and Elena were standing waiting for Alison and Stefan.

"Did you..?" Elena began to question but was cut off by Stefan.

"No." He shook his head. Elena nodded, running a hand through her hair. The two girls got in the back while Alison got into the driver's seat and Stefan climbed into the passenger seat next to her.

"He didn't hurt you right?" Alison questioned after a long silence, driving back down the road to Sheila's house. "Bite you, touch you?" Alison listed off.

"We're fine Alison," Elena leant forward placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Well it was Sheila's tracking spell, thank her." Alison admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "But we were pretty bad ass, busting down the door like Rambo." Alison laughed high fiving Stefan who only shook his head at her chuckling.

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Bonnie's grams house. The four entered Stefan and Alison having been invited in earlier when the older woman did the tracking spell. Stefan, Elena, and Alison were off in the living room talking while Bonnie spoke to her grams in the kitchen.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked, crunching up her face in confusion.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan and Alison told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." She shrugged raising the tea to her lips.

'I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie apologized. Sheila smirked.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Before Bonnie could question it Stefan and the gilbert sisters walked into the room.  
"So what do we do now?" Elena asked as soon as the two withes were in sight.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan ordered looking between the four girls.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so." Bonnie's grams shook her head. Alison smirked, she always loved Bonnie's grams, the woman had so much sass.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan furrowed his brows as he spoke to the woman.

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila shrugged, leaving no room for argument.

"We need to let him have Katherine back," Elena spoke up randomly drawing the attention to her. "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena crossed her arms with a shrug.

"No!" Bonnie looked at her best friend like she was crazy. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

'I'm getting real sick of people saying that," Alison muttered shaking her head, now the attention was on her. She paused not knowing why she was defending Damon since he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want or need her.

"Sure, he's done some bad things but everything he did was out of love. Love for this one girl that everyone is keeping him from. We're going to help him get Katherine and we're going to do it because he deserves happiness just as much as all of us." Alison said sternly, meeting Stefan's gaze.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it," Sheila shook her head meeting her granddaughters gaze before glancing up at Alison. "I'll open the tomb," she then glanced over at Stefan. "You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan pointed out glancing over at his girlfriend and Alison.

"He already agreed once." Elena replied, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan explained. Alison shook her head.

"He's hurt. There's a difference," Alison interjected, giving a pointed look to her sister and Stefan. "I'll talk to him and then meet you at the tomb." Elena and Stefan shared a look before nodding.

…

At the Salvatore boarding house, Damon slinked on his leather jacket, holding the grimoire in his hand ready to leave. Alison walked in, pulling her jacket off and tossing it onto the back of the couch before crossing her arms. Sensing her presence Damon turned around to face her.

"We got Elena," Was all she said. Damon sighed setting the grimoire onto the table his blue eyes shifting from her to the ground. "And I convinced Bonnie to open the tomb for you."

"Doubt that." He scoffed causing Alison to scowl.

"Don't talk," Alison walked over to the top of the stairs that linked where she was standing to the sunken part of the room where Damon was. "Don't ask me why I'm helping you because I have no idea myself. What I do know is that no matter how hard I try, no matter how easy you make it for me to walk away… I can't," Damon opened up his mouth to speak but Alison quickly held up a finger cutting him off.

"I said don't talk," reluctantly Damon stayed silent. "I don't expect you to apologize… for anything that you've done since you came back here to Mystic Falls, in fact I don't want you to. Everything you did, you did out of love so don't apologize for it," Alison descended down the small set of steps down to the sunken area of the living room.

"I know what Elena and Stefan was wrong, but they were just trying to protect people that they love too. It may be hard to see but we're all on the same side Damon." Everything was silent as the two locked eyes.

"Not interested." Damon then turned to leave but Alison quickly flashed in front of him with a stern look.

"Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't have been willing to work with us yesterday." Damon looked down at her, his blue eyes boring into her own.

"Then you-" Damon quickly cut himself off a certain look in his eyes. " _They_ lied to me." Damon said, emphasizing 'they'. Alison kept a straight face refusing to let how giddy that made her show.

"And I'm telling you now, I won't let that happen again and I will help you get Katherine back. I promise." Her voice turned down to a whisper near the end now noticing how close they were. Alison cleared her throat taking a step back to put some space between them.

"I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." Damon said seriously, picking up the grimoire off the table. Alison smirked a bit.

"When have I ever? Let's go." She motioned for Damon to follow as she made her way to the door. When she realized he wasn't following she peered back at him curiously.

"Alison, about the other night, I'm…" He trailed off, but Alison nodded anyway with a small smile.

"I know." With a curt nod the Salvatore followed Alison out to the car.

When they arrived at the old cemetery over a dozen students were partying, drinking and chatting. Alison bit her lip, having forgotten about the party, looking around as Damon dragged her through by her hand.

"I totally forgot about Dukes party. I hope they stay away from the church that would not end well." Alison looked around at all the party goers shaking her head.

"Your hope. Not mine." Damon said bluntly. Alison scowled smacking his arm lightly but couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled out of her. Damon smiled slightly glancing back at her and I brought back a feeling of normalcy or how they sued to act around each other.

The moment was broken when Tyler came jogging over with a beer in one hand and smirk plastered on his face as he approached Alison.

'So you decided to come after all." Alison opened her mouth to respond but Damon quickly cut in.

"Actually she's helping me with something so if you could leave, that'd be great." Damon sneered icily. Tyler scowled at the Salvatore that's when he noticed there interlocked hand. Just realizing what he was looking at Alison slowly pulled her hand out of Damon's grasp.

A small smirk pulled at Tyler's lips causing Alison to crunch up her nose in confusion at why. Suddenly she was pulled into a passionate kiss by the Lockwood boy, to shocked to pull away she stood there frozen. He was just as suddenly yanked away.

"Ever do that again… and I will _kill_ you." Damon growled lowly before grabbing Alison's hand and pulling her with him as they made their way away from Tyler. Alison glanced back at Tyler to see him storm away angrily before glancing back to Damon who refused to meet her gaze as they continued on their way to the tomb.

"Are you sure Damon will come back with her." Alison could hear Bonnie's grams speak as they approached. Damon whistled as the two came into view and everyone turned to look at them.

"Brother. Elena. Witches." He greeted curtly as he strides passed them with the grimoire, and descends down the stairs Alison following. She flashed a thumbs up to Stefan before descending into the darkness.

They were followed shortly by the other four and got to work right away. Sheila starts lighting the torches with Bonnie helping while both Gilberts and Salvatore stand off to the side.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila listed off as she lite each torch.

"Water." Bonnie handed her Grams a bottle of water which Sheila takes and starts sprinkling it on the floor around them.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked curiously.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila glanced back at Elena curiously.

"I just figured maybe it would be blessed or mystical or something." Elena shrugged causing the older woman to smirk slightly. To the right of her Alison saw Damon pull a blood bag out of his jacket and unravel it.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously.

"It's for Katherine. Got to have something to get her going. Unless your sister's offering a vein to tap," He smirked. Alison scowled looking up amused only amusing Damon even more.

"Admit it; you can't wait to get rid of me." Damon whispered causing Alison to look up at him with a sad expression.

"Don't say that." She shook her head. Before Damon could say anything Bonnie looked up and over at the four.

"We're ready." Bonnie joined hands with her grams and the two started reciting a spell with their eyes shut.

"What are they saying?" Damon questioned watching the torches flicker.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan responded with a shrug.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena interjected with a shake of her head.

"I pretty sure it is Latin." Alison glanced form the two witches to the other three and back, crossing her arms. After a few more seconds the tomb door creaked open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look over at the door.

"It worked." Bonnie spoke astonished.

"Of course it worked." Sheila spoke cockily causing Alison to grin slightly. Stefan peered over at Elena and took her hand leading her up the stairs to go get the gasoline for the fires.

"You ready?" Damon questioned glancing over at Alison, her hands dropped to her sides.

"What?" She arched an eyebrow confused. Damon glanced over at Sheila and Bonnie.

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he questioned grabbing Alison's hand once more.

"Don't take her in," Sheila shouted somewhat frantic. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"As much as I trust you." Sheila retorted. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Enough. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go. I'll be fine." She assured.

"May I?" Damon asked sarcastically as he pulled a torch from the ground. Alison gave a nod to Sheila and Bonnie, but something in the older woman's eyes told her she would regret going in there.

They got halfway through the tomb when Damon suddenly flashed away. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Damon!" She hissed glancing around at the desiccated vampires around her and sighed, flashing after him.

Up on the surface while Stefan was busy trying to stop Ben from making a meal out of Jeremy, Anna ran into Elena out where she had no protection from either of the Salvatore brothers or her sister. Anna smirked flashing in front of her with a smirk. Elena let out a small yelp and jumped back slightly.

"I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought my mother back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go, but… I guess you'll do." Anna sped at Elena clamping a hand over the brunette's mouth before flashing down to the tomb where the two Bennet witches were.

"Elena?" Bonnie gasped seeing the vampire holding her best friend.

"Don't move." Anna threatened tightening her grip on Elena's throat. Bonnie froze in her spot watching with wide eyes as the black haired girl took Elena into the tomb with her.

"Why did you let her go in there? And with Elena?" Bonnie questioned her Grams fiercely.

"Because she isn't coming out. None of them are, baby." Sheila told her granddaughter softly. Bonnie glances from her grams to the tomb and back with a confused expression on her face. That's when Stefan came jogging down the steps.

"Where's Alison? And Elena?" He asked immediately, looking around for the two Gilbert girls.

"Damon took Alison in… And Anna took in Elena." Bonnie explained to him hesitantly.

"What?!" Stefan when to run towards the entrance but Sheila quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out." She warned the younger of the Salvatore brothers.

"What did you do?" He asked the older witch, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila told him releasing his arm.

"What's the seal?"

"Some seals keep vampire from entering. This one keeps them from coming out." Sheila explained with a sad look in her eyes, knowing Alison wouldn't be coming out.

"Elena's human. She can leave," He deduced and Sheila nodded. "Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't," His eyes widened as it dawned on him. "Alison can't."

"I tried to warn her but she didn't listen. I'm sorry." Sheila told Stefan sincerely but that did nothing for the devastated Salvatore.

Inside the tomb Anna was dragging a struggling Elena through the dozens of mummified vampires until her light landed on her mother.

"Mother! Mother!" Anna released Elena and knelt down next to her mummified mother before glaring up at Elena. "Your boyfriend did this you know."

"His father did." Elena corrected defensively. Anna stood up and faced Elena.

"And Johnathan Gilbert." Elena's eyes widened and fear as she went to go bolt away but Anna flashed in front of her and grabs the brunette. She yanks Elena's wrist up to face level and bite into it before feeding the girl's blood to her mother. Elena screamed loudly causing it to echo of the walls.

Further inside the tomb Alison perked up from her search for Damon and flashed over to the where she heard her sister's screams. Outside the tomb Stefan looked up at the tomb wide eyed and flashed in after his girlfriend.

"Stefan!" Bonnie called his name but it was too late, Stefan was already inside the barrier.

Both Stefan and Alison came to the scene of Anna feeding her mother Elena's blood at the same time. Stefan ripped the girl off his girlfriend while Alison helped her sister to her feet.

"Come on let's go. I'm right behind you." Stefan whispered to Elena as she ushered the girl to the exit Alison and Stefan following protectively. When they reached the entrance of the tomb Elena ran out while Stefan hung behind. Alison looked at him weirdly and went to exit only to be knocked back by the barrier.

"Stefan, Alison, what are you doing?" Elena asked curiously, looking back at her boyfriend and sister who were stuck behind the barrier.

"I have no idea." Alison muttered kicking at the invisible wall.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie assured the three.

"What is it?" Elena asked glancing from the two witches to the two vampires.

"I can't." Was all Stefan said. Both Gilbert girls looked at him confused.

"Can't?" Alison repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"Can't what?" Elena asked frantically.

"The spells still up, we can't get them out yet." Bonnie explain gently to her best friend. Both Alison and Elena's eyes went wide.

"So I'm stuck here. Forever!?" Alison gestured to the inside of the tomb frantically.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena questioned her boyfriend. Stefan didn't respond, averting his gaze to the ground. "Oh my, God."

"I heard you scream." Stefan admitted.

"You let me walk in here with Damon knowing I'd be stuck in here?!" Alison questioned the older witch, Alison didn't give her any time to respond as her eyes widened. "Damon. We can't leave him in here. We promised him. _I_ promised him." Alison gave a pointed look to Stefan.

"I know."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila informed the two vampires stuck behind the invisible barrier. Stefan nodded before going back into the tomb in search for his brother. Alison shared a look with her sister before going after Stefan in search for Damon.

Stefan walked into a far back part of the tomb to see Damon pacing the floor angrily.

"She's not here." He muttered kicking the dirt up with his foot.

"Damon." Stefan called his brother's attention but Damon ignored him.

"She's not here." He repeated.

"What?" Damon pulled out the blood bag he had brought along for the girl he was supposed to be rescuing.

"She's not here!" He repeated for the third time hurling the bag against the wall, its contents splattering against the stone.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan informed his older brother frantically.

"It doesn't make sense," Damon muttered ignoring his brother's orders once more. "They locked her inside."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan told his older brother sternly trying ot make him see how rushed they were.

"How could she not be here?"

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan nearly shouted going to grab his brother's arm.

"No!" Damon shouted shoving Stefan away from him. Alison finally came into the room looking at Damon frantically.

"Damon, please!" Damon looked up and over at the girl, visibly calming at her presence. "We need to go." She begged. He hesitated, but then nodded and the three left, getting out of the tomb just in time. Elena embraces Stefan as soon as they exit and the tomb door closes.

Alison glanced over at Damon sadly but he only ignores her and head up the tomb steps. Stefan, Elena, and Alison soon emerge afterwards.

"Jeremy." Alison whispered flashing over to her brother's side. And places his head in her lap, causing him to groan slightly.

"He's okay." Stefan assured the girl as he and Elena walked over. Alison glances from her half-conscious brother to Damon who is staring at the tomb steps, complete devastation on his face. She gently places Jeremys head back onto the grass before walking over to Damon.

The older Salvatore glanced at her as she approached hesitantly. When he did nothing to shove her away she pulled him into a tight hug shutting her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder, feeling his sorrow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely. Damon hesitated before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in tighter needing it more than he'd like to admit, burying his face into her wild hair.

…

Alison had returned home with Jeremy while Elena had left to Bonnie's with her and her grams. Stefan and Damon went home which Alison didn't like, she didn't want to leave him alone, especially after what happened tonight.

She paced her room, fiddling wither her hair as she spoke on the phone with Stefan.

"How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?" She questioned frantically.

" _I don't know Ali."_ Stefan admitted with a sigh.

"I can come over. Make hot chocolate. Sit with him. Talk to him. Anything." She started grabbing her jacket and stuff for the night just about ready to flash over to the Salvatore Boarding house.

" _No. You need to rest, you can check on him in the morning, I can handle him for now."_ Alison sighed at his words letting her things drop to the floor.

"Okay." She nodded.

" _Okay."_ He repeated before hanging up. Alison sighed glancing down at her phone before falling backwards onto her bed with a defeated sigh.


	15. A Few Good Men

**Okay, so I realized that Isobel had Elena before she got with Alaric but for the sake of my story let's say Isobel had an affair with John while with Alaric, that way it makes sense that Alaric and Isobel had Alison before Isobel and John had Elena. Okay? Okay! XD**

 **HPuni101: Thanks. And I don't know I guess we'll see as the story progresses**

 **xRachealxBrowniex: aw, thanks. And to be honest neither would I until I started to mummify, it'd hurt like a bitch. XD**

Alison walked out onto the front porch seeing Elena sitting on the porch swing, her journal laid out on her lap as she left a voicemail for Bonnie. With a small smile she sat down on the swing across from her younger sister.

"Come home soon. Love you." Elena ended the voicemail, hanging up to look up at her sister.

"How's Bonnie?" She asked gently, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. Elena shrugged setting her phone down beside her.

"I don't know. But her grandma just died, I don't expect her to be okay." Elena admitted. Alison nodded silently. That's when there aunt Jenna walked up onto the porch with a small smile.

"What are you two doing out here? It's cold." Jenna asked her two nieces. Alison chuckled, resting her head sideways on her knees to look up at her aunt.

"Talking with my sister," Alison smirked slightly. "I'm cool like that."

"Thinking, writing," Elena admitted with a shrug. "The, uh, funeral or Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad," Elena suddenly looked up at her aunt curiously. "I was wondering…. You said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption."

"Right." Jenna gave a curt nod. Alison arched an eyebrow.

"Why was I not informed of this digging." Jenna sighed motioning for the girls to follow.

"Come inside." Elena and Alison stood up following Jenna into the much warmer house. Jenna took a seat at the dining table pulling out her laptop as Elena and Alison stood behind her, peering over the older woman's shoulder at the screen.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice- records, logs, old appointment books," Jenna informed the two teenagers pulling out a journal and opening it, showing them the pages. "I found an entry from both nights that you two were born. A patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena questioned curiously, as Alison scanned over the writing.

"Pregnant runaway? Probably not. First name maybe, but where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it," Jenna pulled up the internet search bar and typed a name in. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3- r men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's just an hour's drive." Alison muttered glancing over at her sister's hopeful eyes sadly.

"Well, watch this." Jenna held up a finger before typing something else into the search engine and pulled up a picture of two teenage girls in high school.

"Isobel," Elena whispered looking at the picture with a smile. "She was a cheerleader."

"Trudie still lives there," She handed a post-it note with an address scribbled on it to Elena and looked between her two nieces. "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Elena questioned, and Alison bit her lip, knowing she'd never find Isobel because according to Alaric she was dead.

"I couldn't find anything about her." Elena looks way disheartened as she drops into the seat, Alison quickly went over and sat next to her younger sister placing a hand over Elena's comfortingly.

"Elena," Elena looked up at her sister. "Um, there's something you should know, about Mr. Saltzman" Alison said hesitantly. Elena nodded, her face crunching in confusion. "He's my biological father, and his wife, my biological mother, her name was also Isobel."

"Wait. Was as in…" Elena trailed off.

"She died. She was killed and they never solved the case." Alison opened her mouth to respond but her phone went of playing 'Fallen Angel' She sighed looking down at the message from Damon and sighed. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

…

A little later upstairs in her bedroom Elena was putting somethings away and she was talking with Stefan about the news she had learned earlier.

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan questioned from behind his girlfriend.

"It can't be true right?" Elena sighed "The coincidence of both mine and Alison's birth mom is just crazy," She turned to the Salvatore holding up the post it Jenna had given her earlier. "I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her?" Stefan questioned gently.

"I don't know. I… I-I don't know," Elena admitted, stuttering slightly. "If it's true, and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that."

"Elena, did Alison tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?" Stefan asked taking a step closer.

"Just that she died and that the case was never solved," Stefan nods having already known this, Elena cocks an eyebrow at the fact that her boyfriend didn't look surprised. "You knew that already?"

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told Alison and I some things about her death, about her adoption." Stefan admitted.

"well-" Elena started but Stefan quickly cut her off.

"No, no," He gently took her hands bending slightly so he could look into her eyes. "It's not possible. The coincidence is- it's too much. Now, listen, if you decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Okay?"

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet, I haven't even talked to Alison about going to talk to her yet." Elena admitted. Stefan nodded pulling his girlfriend into a loving embrace.

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon." Stefan spoke, pulling out of the embrace. Elena nodded in understanding.

"How's he doing?" She asked curiously.

"He's dealing… in his own way." He explained to his girlfriend.

…

Alison walked into the Salvatore boarding house immediately hit with the smell of booze and blood, and the whole house shook with music.

 _I am machine_

 _I never sleep_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _I am machine_

 _A part of me_

 _Wishes I could just feel something_

 _I am machine_

 _I never sleep_

 _Until I fix what's broken_

 _I am machine_

 _A part of me_

 _Wishes I could just feel something_

Alison walked into the living room area of the room to see Damon dancing with three girls, each only wearing bras and shorts. Damon was in the midst of feeding of one with crazy curly hair. Alison stood just behind the couch, crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Three Days Grace. Nice choice." Damon look up from the college girl and smirked when he saw it was Alison.

"Ali-cat!" He shouted with a large smirk, moving the girl he was just drinking from aside. Alison rolled her eyes, taking in the blood that dripped carelessly down his chin and onto his exposed chest, having had his button up unbuttoned. "Glad you could join the party."

"Are you okay?" She asked gently as the Salvatore approached her with a bottle of bourbon in hand.

"Just peachy," He smirked. He grabbed a clean glass and filled it with bourbon, soppily spilling it over the sides of the glass. "Drink up," He handed her the glass which she accepted with a sigh, taking a large gulp of the amber liquid.

"Join me." He held out a hand. She opened her mouth to speak but Damon quickly shushed her pulling the smaller girl straight into his bare chest.

"Damon." She spoke in a warning tone, glancing up into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Alison," he mocked her tone turning away from her. "You know you want to, I'm irresistible." He turned back to the girl with a smirk, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. Alison sighed.

"Fine." She set her glass down and walked down into the sunken area of the room. Suddenly Damon flashed in front of her.

"You gotta take off your shirt first." He pointed down to her black and grey flannel with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" She arched an eyebrow. Damon held up his hands in surrender.

"It's party rules." Alison stayed in her spot her arms crossed as she narrowed her eyes up at Damon, but his smirk never faltered. Finally she sighed, taking a step back and undid the buttons on her shirt letting it hang open so her black bra underneath showed.

"Now, are you okay?" She asked once more looking up into Damon's blue eyes sincerely worried about him.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be," His smirk dropped into a serious look before his smirk returned. "There's no need. I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because after 145 years of pining after one girl you found out that she doesn't care about you." Alison offered, crossing her arms. Damon narrowed his eyes slightly but still kept a smirk in place.

"Correction. I spent the last 145 years with one goal; get into the tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't there to be rescued, but why dwell?" Alison gave the man an exasperated look but he paid it no mind.

"You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want?" He ended in a whisper leaning in closer to Alison with each word. She flickered her brown eyes across his face before taking a step back and crossing her arms subconsciously.

"That's kinda what I'm afraid of Damon." She admitted in a small whisper.

"I haven't killed anyone in…" He trailed of with a sigh and frowned a bit. "Too long."

"That's a good thing," She reminded him. Damon rolled his eyes waving the girl off. "What about those?" She gestured to the three girls in the living room, her nose crunching in disgust, causing Damon to smirk.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out," Damon shrugged taking a step closer to Alison, she took a step back wanting to keep space between them only to have her back hit a wall.

"See, I can be good." He whispered trapping her against the wall, one hand trapping her in the other playing with the end of her flannel. Alison kept a straight face, trying not to let any of her emotions show as she arched an eyebrow.

"Being good's overrated." She shrugged stiffly. Damon smirked slightly, his eyes flickering to her red coated lips. Suddenly a throat was cleared behind them. Alison glanced over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan standing there and quickly began to button up her top.

"Oh no, it's buzzkill bob." Damon groaned pushing himself away from Alison to look over at his brother. Stefan's eyes flickered between Damon and Alison his brows furrowing in jealousy but he didn't say anything.

"Can we talk?" He questioned Alison motioning over to the kitchen. Alison glanced at Damon who only waved them off going back over to his three college students. Alison nodded at Stefan and the two moved into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked once they in the confines of the Salvatore kitchen. Alison shrugged hopping up on the counter and grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket.

"Checking up on him, making sure he doesn't do anything reckless." She answered like it was obvious smirking slightly at the younger Salvatore. Stefan sighed.

"And has he? Done anything reckless." Alison tossed the apple up into the air carelessly and leant back on one hand.

"Nope. And he won't, I promise," She gave Stefan a serious look biting into the apple, her red lipstick smudging against the red apple skin. Stefan sighed, pushing hands into his pockets as he looked away from Alison and to the ground.

"What is it?" She asked, her nose crunching in curiosity.

"Yes, brother, spill it." Both glanced over to Damon who was casually leaning against the wall waiting for his brother to speak. Alison then shifted her gaze back to Stefan in curiosity.

"There was a young woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." Stefan crossed his arms as he spoke to his brother. Now Alison was even more curious, what was he aiming for bringing up Isobel like this?

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" Alison bit her lip at Damon's tone.

"Maybe. He's right Stef." Alison tried, but Stefan only ignored her.

"You killed her." Stefan added bluntly causing Alison to sigh.

"What's your point?" Damon questioned.

"I just- I just wanna know if you remember anything about her." Stefan explained.

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack Stefan." Damon said in a duh voice. Alison glanced between the two brothers and bit her lip.

"Isobel Fleming doesn't ring a bell," She offered causing both brothers to look at her. "Nothing."

"Seriously, you two." Damon pouted a bit at the fact Alison was siding with Stefan on this. Alison rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Think hard. It's important." Stefan pressed. Damon grasped his younger brother's shoulders.

"Nothing is important, not anymore." He whispered before clapping a hand onto his brother's shoulder and grabbing the liquor bottle form off the counter. "Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand." He smirked at Alison before walking back over to the girls.

Stefan and Alison shared a look to which Alison only shrugged and hoped off the counter to leave.

…

Just outside the Mystic Grill Jenna and Alaric were hanging up a banner for the Founder's fundraiser that would go on this afternoon.

"I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise." Alaric joked, speaking of how he was to be auctioned off as a bachelor this afternoon.

"In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go." Jenna explained as she attempted to hang up the banner. Alaric smirked slightly as she struggled.

"Here. Let me help you with this." Alaric hung up the banner flawlessly causing Jenna to smile up at him. Alaric leant in and gave her a kiss on the lips. As he pulled away Jenna sighed.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this." She muttered.

"What?" Alaric questioned confused.

"I'm totally going to ruin this moment, but I—I have to tell you. Um, Alison and Elena have recently found out that they're adopted, and Alison told me that you… are her father." Jenna said hesitantly. Alaric sighed looking away from the girl in front of him.

"I was- I was gonna tell you, but I wanted to talk to Alison first." Jenna nodded quickly.

"And I totally understand that, but Elena, she's been looking for her birth mother… and her name's Isobel." Jenna continued, wringing her hands nervously.

"Isobel? Like my wife?" Jenna nodded causing him to sigh. "She… After she gave up Alison I grew distant from her and so she started hanging out with some guy."

"Who?" Jenna asked curiously, Alaric only shook his head.

"I don't know, but she got pregnant. She told me she- that she got rid of it. But I guess not." Alaric looked away growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Jenna reached out a hand comfortingly but he backed away.

"I, uh- I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna- gonna go." Alaric awkwardly walked away causing Jenna to let out a heavy sigh.

…

Later in the town Square Stefan is pacing the floor waiting for something, when Alaric walked up to him.

"Thanks for meeting me," Stefan gave a curt nod so the history teacher continued. "Something came up."

"Jenna told you." Stefan deduced seeing the looked on the older man's face.

"Yeah." Alaric muttered.

"So it's true. Your wife Isobel was not only Alison's birth mom but Elena's also." Stefan stated more than asked.

"What does Elena know?" Alaric asked curiously. Stefan sighed crossing his arms.

"About your wife?" Stefan clarified.

"About everything. About you, your brother, Alison."

"She knows what I am, and what her sister is, and she knows you know about Vampires." Stefan informed him.

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?" Alaric asked, talking about Elena since Alison already knew about that history.

"No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure. Alison knows not to tell her as well." Stefan explained seriously.

"You said you'd help me." Alaric spoke fiercely, taking a step forward.

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember." Stefan spoke, not backing down.

"Ask him again." Alaric demanded impatiently.

"Damon is not stable right now, the best I can do is have Alison ask him." Stefan offered with a shrug. Damon's always included Alison in on his plans he was sure Alison could get him to fess up.

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal of her? When has he been stable? I don't want Alison anywhere near him." Alaric spoke furiously, though Stefan didn't flinch.

"Then don't push it."

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric demanded.

"Your survival. How's that for a reason?" Stefan offered and when Alaric didn't say anything else he continued. "I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?" Alaric questioned. Stefan took a step closer menacingly, their forms barely two inches apart.

"Leave Elena out of this?" Stefan spoke threateningly.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would too." Stefan let out a breath to calm himself and took a step back from the history teacher.

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon." Alaric wasted no time in pulling out his wallet and retrieving an old photo from it. He hands it to Stefan who happily accepts it. Noticing someone walking out of the grill he perked up and headed over to the brunette quickly.

Alison got into her car, slamming the front door shut behind her only to jump when she saw Stefan sitting in the passenger seat.

"Stefan, you scared me." She let out a deep breath placing a hand over her chest. Stefan chuckled slightly before his brows furrowed a little. "What's wrong?" Alison asked noticing his sudden change.

"I, uh, I need you to do something for me." He looked up at Alison with a serious face causing Alison to arch an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You remember the conversation I had with Damon this morning, about Isobel?" Stefan questions as he pulled out a folded paper from his jacket pocket. Alison only nodded peering at the paper curiously.

"Can you try asking him? You'll probably have better luck getting it out of him." Stefan explained handing her the photo. Alison took it and let her eyes scan over the picture of her birth mom with a frown.

"What makes you think he'll tell me?" Alison pulled her gaze away from the photo and looked up at Stefan questioningly.

"Because he's spiraling and the only one I believe can do anything about that is you, as much as I don't like that." Stefan said seriously. Before Alison could question what he had said the Salvatore left the car, leaving Alison to sit there in silence.

She sighed tucking the photo into her back pocket and pulled out of the Mystic Grill parking lot.

…

Later at the Salvatore boarding house Alison entered, having gotten another text from Damon telling her to come over. She peered into the empty bedroom confused.

"Damon?" She called as she walked inside.

"Present." He walked out of the bathroom only in some pants with a smirk. Alison rolled her eyes placing a hand on her hip.

"You look…" She railed off, biting her lip

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" He listed off walking closer to the girl with each word until the space between them was gone. Alison sighed, taking a step back and placing a hand on his chest to keep him from closing the gap again.

"I was gonna say exposed." She told him, going to retract her hand from his bare chest, but Damon quickly placed a hand over hers keeping her smaller hand their and pulling her closer.

"Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?" He whispered with a smirk, tucking some of her loose curls behind her ear. Alison peered up into his eyes with an arched eyebrow.

"What did you call me over for?" Alison asked with a sigh, knowing he wasn't going to tell her.

"Can't I just invite you over because I like your presence?" Alison rolled her eyes yanking her hand out of Damon's grasp and crossing her arms. Damon only smirked pulling a button up on over his shoulder's looking into the mirror.

"Stefan?" Alison looked over to see her sister enter the room curiously.

"Better. Me." Damon replied cockily, glancing at the younger Gilbert through the mirror. Alison rolled her eyes before glancing at her sister curiously.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Over by the mirror Damon as struggling with buttoning up his shirt so he turns to Alison.

"Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this." He gestured to the button of his shirt. Alison sighed and walked over to Damon. She grabbed the front of his shirt and began buttoning it up. Elena watched as Damon's eyes racked over Alison's entire form and rolled her eyes.

"So did you hear the news?" Alison asked, glancing up at Damon trying to make conversation. "Elena and I might have the same birth mom."

"Ecch, who cares?" Both Alison and Elena looked up at him slightly hurt by his comment. "She left you both. She sucks." Damon added with a slight smirk causing Alison to smile slightly.

"Stefan. There you are." Alison turned around at her sister's words to see Stefan walk in and over to Elena. Damon begins pulling on his jacket.

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit," Damon tossed the jacket onto the bed. Alison rolled her eyes with a small smirk at his words.

"Come on Ali." Damon motions for her to follow as he leaves. She went to follow when Stefan caught her arm.

"You're going to ask him right?" He questioned his eyebrows furrowing together. Alison nodded.

"I got it, Stefan." Alison glanced at Stefan and Elena before ducking out of the room after the Salvatore. She caught up with him as she began to descend down the stairwell and looked up at him curiously.

"You're allowed to be upset you know, you don't have to hide it. From me at least." The two stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Damon glanced down at her with a blank look on his face, Alison only stared back up at him her smile never faltering.

"I'm just fine, Alison, thanks for the concern." He gave a sarcastic smile before grabbing a larger jacket off the hook. Alison sighed, crossing her arms, suddenly getting serious.

"Fine," Damon peered at the girl curiously as she pulled out a photo from her pocket and handed it to him. "That's Isobel Fleming. The woman you killed in North Carolina. Ring a bell now?" She questioned.

"Who wants to know?" Damon looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I do. She was my birth mom," She shrugged. Damon's demeanor changed slightly as his blue eyes bored into her own chocolate orbs. "I won't get mad. It's in the past, before I knew you, before I even knew I was adopted. I just want to know if you remember her."

Damon didn't move as his eyes flickered from the photo to the girl in front of him his eyes scanning over her features before he finally shrugged.

"Sorry, don't know her."

"Damon," Alison called his name sternly as he turned to walk away. He stopped and looked back at her expectantly. "If you're lying to me and you actually do remember her, then I will be mad."

"Okay, mom," Damon spoke sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I remember. She came to me all pathetic like and basically begged me to turn her into a vampire. Had some sick obsession."

"And did you…" Alison trailed off biting her lip. "Did you turn her?"

"Yes," Damon sighed out. Alison let out a deep breath and crossed her arms, her eyes glued to the floor. "Come on, you said you wouldn't get mad." Damon whispered towering over her when she didn't speak.

"I'm not mad. Just… shocked." Damon tucked her hair behind her ears causing the girl to look up at him.

"Come on, we got a bachelor auction to get to, starring me." He smirked gesturing to himself. Alison gave out a light chuckle causing a small smile to pull at Damon's lip. He looped her arm through his and led her outside.

"You're going to buy a ticket right? Try and win a date with me?" Alison shrugged, feigning like she was pondering the option.

"I don't know. Do I really want to win a date with you?" She looked up at him like she really wanted to hear his opinion. Whether she really wanted to or not Damon answered.

"Of course. Getting all this for one night all to yourself is a rare luxury." Alison let out a loud laugh throwing her head back slightly, covering her pink lips with her small hand.

"Okay." Alison rolled her eyes before climbing into the car with Damon.

…

Damon and Alison entered the bachelor auction the latter laughing uncontrollably while Damon gazed down at her with a warm smile. Caroline, Matt, and Elena gave them weird looks as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"Would you like to buy a ticket Alison?" Caroline asked with a smile. Alison opened her mouth to respond but Damon spoke first.

"Of course she would." Damon answered with a smirk holding out the money for the small ticket. Alison rolled her eyes glancing over at Elena and Matt.

"I heard your mom was back," She said to Matt with a strained smile. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks Ali." Matt shook his head chuckling at her expression. Alison turned back to Damon when he held a ticket in his face. She plucked it from his hands before allowing him to lead her over to a table.

" _Are they dating?"_ She perked up her vampire senses when she heard Caroline speak.

" _No… yes… maybe… I don't know."_ Alison smirked slightly at her sister's confused voice, not really caring for their conversation after that. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tyler sitting at the bar, his eyes narrowed at the two of them. She sighed turning back to Damon, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'll be right back." He gave small nod and the two went their separate ways. One to go talk to Tyler the other to talk to his mom. As soon as Tyler noticed Alison was making his way over to him he rolled his eyes and went to leave.

"Tyler, wait!" Alison caught his arm keeping him from leaving. She crunched up her face in confusion. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I just prefer not to be around you when you're around… him." Tyler gestured to Damon who was of in the corner talking with the sheriff about something. She sighed turning back to Tyler.

"Tyler…"

"One minute you're in my bed then the next you're all over him. I get, paybacks a bitch." He nodded, shrugging, before downing another shot.

"Tyler that's not what that was." She tried to explain but he wasn't having it.

"I honestly don't care anymore." He shrugged off her hand and walked away disappearing into the crowd. Alison groaned in annoyance dropping her head into her hands.

"You look like you could use a drink." She peeked out of her hands to see Stefan standing beside her, ordering a drink for her. She let out a deep breath sitting up and smiling slightly.

"It sucks being a female." She told the Salvatore as she happily accepted the drink. Stefan chuckled slightly, looking down at the counter before glancing back at her.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked gently taking a seat beside her. Alison clicked her tongue allowing herself to fall into the stool.

"I slept with Tyler." Stefan's eyes widened slightly before he masked his shock with confusion.

"Why?" Alison shrugged helplessly and rested her chin in the palm of her hand swirling the contents of her drink around in the small glass cup.

"I don't know. Damon was mad at me which made me upset, then mad at the fact he was and at me for no reason, then frustrated that he wouldn't listen to me. And it all built up and I just… did it." She ended softly, downing the rest of her drink before smiling at Stefan.

"are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her thigh gently. She glanced down at his hand then him.

"Um…" She peeked over her shoulder at Damon and smiled slightly as Mrs. Lockwood began to line up the bachelors on the stage. "Yeah, yeah. I mean if it came down to it, I know who I'd choose."

Stefan noticed her glance at his older brother and quickly retracted his hand from her, his brows furrowing slightly as he looked away.

"You should, uh, get out there. The auction's started." Alison smiled one last time at the younger Salvatore before making her way over to the crowd, winking at Damon as she sat down.

When she got there, they were already on the third contestant.

"And what do you do, bachelor number 3?" Mrs Lockwood questioned holding out the small microphone to the older man.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." He answered with a small embarrassed smile A few laughs came from the crowd but Mrs. Lockwood continued on quickly.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers," She gave a warm smile out to the crowd. "Moving on. Number 4, Alaric Saltzman," She read from the card. "Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at mystic falls high." He answered somewhat awkwardly, glancing at Damon when the Salvatore gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History." He answered simply.

"History," She repeated. "Oh, well, give us a fun fact about mystic falls, something crazy," Alaric opened his mouth to respond but found himself at a lack for words. "Uh, well He probably saving the best stories for his date

"And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore," Alison bit back a smile when the Salvatore gave her a wink and a subtle thumbs up, but a giggle still escaped. "We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon answered cockily causing Alison to roll her eyes at him playfully.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, seeming more interested in the answer than just to fill up the card.

"Oh, yeah, L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the duke campus, actually.  
I think-I think Alaric when to school there. Didn't you, rick?" Damon questioned in faux innocence. Alison arched an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Yeah." Alaric nodded looking down at the ground.

"Cause I- I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was-she was a great girl, a lot like your daughter," Damon and Alaric both glanced at Alison who just sat their speechless. "I ever tell you that? cause she was—She was- Delicious."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Elena get up and storm out of the Grill, tears in her eyes, Stefan quick to follow. Alison sighed deeply glancing at Damon before chasing after her sister.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Alison walked out to hear her sister's voice. She stood just a few steps away from the couple with a frown.

"Elena," She spoke her sister's name softly, both Stefan and Elena turned to see the girl walking closer. "He didn't kill her, he-"

"You knew," Elena whispered cutting her sister off, Alison went to answer but Elena cut her off once more. "Of course you knew, since when has Damon Salvatore never included you in on something?"

"Elena." Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her but she quickly shoved his hand off.

"You're my sister Alison, you should've told me that he killed her. I was feeling sorry for him," Elena pointed to herself before letting her hand drop and slap against her thigh. "Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him so I could at least be a little supportive of this little thing you got with him. I'm so stupid."

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. As far as he knows she's my birth mom and I honestly don't care." Alison shrugged trying to get her sister to see that Damon didn't mean to hurt her.

"How can you not care?" Elena nearly shrieked, taking a step forward.

"Because it's in the past 'Lena. He didn't know!" Alison defended, getting just as loud as her little sister had. Elena opened her mouth to respond but then a man caught her eyes. She does a double take and crunches up her face as she stares at him.

"That man," Both Stefan and Alison turn to where she was looking, confused. "I saw that man outside of Trudie's."

"Who?" Alison's nose crunched up in confusion.

"Get back inside. Come on." Stefan began to gently push Elena inside.

"What?" Alison asked, growing even more confused as she followed the couple outside, glancing over at the middle aged man before letting the door shut behind her.

When the three entered Elena accidently ran into the older Salvatore, and Alison knew right away that something was going to happen.

"Whoa, easy there," Damon placed his hands on her shoulders gently to keep her from falling. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Elena questioned heatedly.

"Elena." Alison tried to pull her sister from Damon, but the brunette only nudged her sister away.

"What?" Damon looked between the two sisters confused.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you" She sneered. Stefan walked up behind his girlfriend, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Elena." Stefan spoke her name with a shake of his head. Damon looked between the three.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier, when we were all talking about my birth mom? That one that gave me up? The one that is both mine and Alison's birth mom?" Elena crossed her arms. Alison bit her lip looking away when she saw the realization in Damon's eyes.

"Her name was Isobel," Elena told him even though there was no point, he already knew what was going on. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

"Elena, that's enough." Alison spoke sternly. Elena scoffed, knocking shoulders with Damon as she walked passed him. Stefan and Damon shared a glance before the younger Salvatore followed his girlfriend outside.

…

At the Salvatore Boarding house Alison and Damon were in the living room, as Damon fixed himself a drink.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, self-righteous Elena just assumes she needs to be against everything that is remotely bad. Right?" Alison asked, somewhat frantic gulping down a much need drink.

"I think you need another drink," Damon only shrugged filling her glass for her again, sudden footsteps caught both vampire's attention. "Are you really this stupid?"

Damon and Alison turned to see Alaric standing across form them, a stake in his hands, his eyes narrowed in on Damon. "Guess so."

Damon finished off his drink before flashing over to the history teacher and tossing him across the room causing Alison to cringe. Alaric, although falling heavily onto the ground, got right back up ready to fight.

"Damon, don't hurt him." Alison ordered but the Salvatore only ignored her.

"You gonna put down the stake?" He questioned. Alaric remained in a fighting stance. "Wow, that's courage."

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" Alaric demanded, holding his stance strong.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened?" Damon asked sarcastically causing Alison to bite her lip.

"I saw you feeding on her?" Alaric responded, the stake in his hands still firmly held out in defense

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Damon taunted licking his lips, Alison flashed in front placing her hands on his arms forcing him to look at her

"Stop it." Damon ignored her and continued taunting the man across from him.

"Just like your daughter, did I ever tell you how I fed off her too… then I turned her." Alaric rushed at Damon but Alison quickly shoved him away.

"Stop it." She repeated to both of them sternly, but it was no use.

"Oh come on. What do you think happened?" Damon questioned returning back to the topic of Isobel. "Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" Alaric looked up at the Salvatore curiously. "I turned her."  
"Why?" Alaric asked returning to his feet.

"She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." Damon explained, taking taunting steps closer leaving Alison behind him.

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric asked in disbelief.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her," Damon scoffed. "I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah, but you knew that too, didn't you? Hmmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you,"

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Alaric rushed at Damon again, but this time Damon grabbed the stake from Alaric's hands and jabbed it into his chest, causing the older man to yelp in pain. Alison gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth in shock.

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks," Damon removed the stake letting Alaric fall to his feet. "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die."

Damon fell into an armchair without a care in the world. Alison looks up at the Salvatore with tears in her eyes before flashing over to Alaric and kneeling beside him.

"No, no, come on," She muttered under breath and bit into her wrist. She took the man's limp head and forced her wrist into his mouth. But it was too late, Alaric didn't budge, didn't take the blood. "What did you do?"

"He had it coming, he was the one who came at me," Damon waved her off taking a swig from his drink. Alison laid his head down gently not being able to stand up from the floor.

"You know what," She heard him speak but refused to look up at him, refused to let him think she actually cared about what he had to say. "Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me,"

Alison scoffed at his presumptions. The Salvatore looked down at her seeing her staring down at the lifeless man's body and for half a second he felt bad, remorse, guilt.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Uh-uh. Can't." Damon then got up and left the room leaving Alison to sit there in silence. The fire behind her crackling softly. Suddenly Alaric shot up taking in a deep breath.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asked, panting heavily as he looked around confused. Alison stared at him wide eyed.

"But you- are you in transition?" Alison asked confused as to why he was alive and breathing after he had just been killed.

"No. It's uh, it's something else." Alaric muttered, flexing the finger that held his ring.

"Then how?" Alison asked, not noticing the small gesture.

"Isobel," Alaric breathed out looking down at the ring. That time Alison noticed, and glanced at the large gothic ring curiously. "This ring protected me."

"That's impossible." Alison shook her head, her face crunching in confusion.

"I know." Alaric nodded.


	16. There Goes The Neighbourhood

Alison bounded down the steps of the Gilbert residence and entered the kitchen where her Aunt Jenna and her sister Elena were conversing. She smirked, leaning forward on her arms.

"What're you two talking about?" She asked. Both went silent, Elena narrowed her eyes at her older sister before grabbing her bag off the counter and storming out of the house. Alison sighed, leaning against the counter in defeat.

"What's going on now?" Jenna questioned her niece curiously. Alison glanced over her shoulder at her red head aunt before looking back ahead of herself.

"I knew about something that was important to her and I didn't tell her." Alison admitted tiredly shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure you two will work it out," Jenna placed a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder. "You on the other hand, look drained."

"Yeah," Alison nodded running a hand down her face. "How much do you love me?" She asked randomly.

"Depends on what you want?" Jenna narrowed her eyes at the girl suspiciously causing a lazy smirk to pull at Alison's lips.

"Can I skip school," Jenna opened her mouth to protest but Alison quickly cut her off. "Please, just with all the drama with Elena and finding out I'm adopted I just need a day to myself, let loose."

"Today, and today only." Jenna pointed a stern finger at Alison who only beamed.

"Thanks, love you," She said in a sing song voice placing a kiss on her cheek before turning to the stairs, only to run smack into her little brothers chest. "Oh, Jer, hey."

Jeremy didn't say anything just stared at his older sister like he was trying to figure something out, like he knew something but didn't voice it. Alison arched an eyebrow and snapped her fingers in his face seeming to pull him back from wherever he had gone to.

"Right, hey Alison." He replied back dazily moving passed her to the fridge. Alison watched him walk away confused, sharing a look with her aunt who only shrugged, clueless. Deciding her brain already hurt too much from everything else that was going on she shook her head and bounded up the steps.

…

Damon walked down the steps of the Salvatore boarding house, his sense perking up at the new presence in the house. Cautiously he turned the corner in the living room to see Pearl sitting there with her back to him, her daughter Anna standing a few steps in front of her

"Hello Damon." She greeted, her back still to him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He inquired with a roll of his eyes at the unwanted intrusion, glancing from the older ladies back to Anna

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here," Finally she stood up and glanced at the Salvatore boy curiously. "Is it just you and your brother?" Damon only shrugged.

"Yeah, how do you keep out unwelcomed vampires?" Anna asked, taking a few steps forward so that she was beside her mother.

"Kill them," He answered simply and flashed in front of Pearl, his hand enclosing around her neck, although it had no effect on her. With a straight face she gripped his wrist and twisted it until and unsettling snap sounded through the room. "Damn." Damon muttered as he was toss to the ground.

"Have a seat Damon," Pearl offered sweetly. Damon glared at the older woman before sliding onto the couch. "I was hoping we could have a word." Damon sighed leaning back onto the couch, his arm spreading down the back of it.

"Sure."

"We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside of town," Pearl explained taking a seat on the arm chair across from Damon.

"All 25 vampires?"

"Not all some," Pearl corrected. "I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or, like us, acclimating." Pearl explained glancing up at her daughter.

"How'd they get out of the tomb?" Damon asked bewildered.

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh."

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council." Pearl pulled the attention back to her.

"And you apart of it." Anna added.

"That's ridiculous." Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. Anna rolled her eyes right back at him.

"I've been here since the comet, I'm up to speed." The black haired girl reminded him.

"And so am I," Pearl added pulling the attention to herself once more. "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything that they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families." Pearl demanded more than asked.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna added, Pearl nodded.

"That will have to stop immediately."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon narrowed his eyes at the two suspiciously.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." Pearl replied easily.

"What? Are you crazy?" Damon's eyes widened slightly "It was 1864! Wake up, woman! The world has moved on."

"As a reward for your help I' willing to give you what you want most." Pearl bargained.

"I want nothing." Damon replied easily.

"Katherine." Was all Pearl said. Damon glanced at her before his eyes narrowed.

"You won't even know where she is. You've been underground for the last century and a half." Damon snapped.

"Katherine and I were best friends a long time before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. Iknow how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her." Pearl explained not at all fazed by the Salvatore's outburst.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion." Damon stood up, only to be shoved back into his seat by Pearl.

"Fine, if the promise of Katherine will not work, I have other options. Anna, Darling," Pearl glanced at her daughter. "What did you say that girl's name was again?"

"Alison Gilbert?" Anna smirked when Damon's gaze sharpened, a sick glare given to both girls from the Salvatore.

"You won't touch her." Damon nearly snarled.

"Then you might want to consider my offer, Damon," Damon let out a growl of pain as the older woman dug her thumbs into his eyes. "I have 400 years on you, little boy. I'll rip you limb from limb without blinking and you know it."

"Damon?" Anna glanced over at the archway when she heard a feminine voice. That's when Alison came into view her eyes widening considerably at the scene. "Damon!" She shrieked flashing to his side. Pearl let go allowing Damon to stumble into the girl's arms.

"I'll be in touch." Pearl added as Damon began to rub furiously at his eyes. Anna smirked once before following her mother out of the room.

"Come on," Alison muttered, helping Damon onto the couch before running into the kitchen to get a wet cloth. She flashed back to the Salvatore.

Gently she took his chin in her hand and wiped away the blood as Damon's eyes began to heal. Her stroke became softer, and slower as his gorgeous blue eyes came into a view again and she sighed.

"You just know how to piss everyone off don't you?" Alison asked sarcastically, tossing the bloodied rag onto the table, then placing her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much, it's my specialty." Damon quipped, squinting his eyes as they were suddenly very sensitive. Alison rolled her eyes, letting her hands drop to her sides.

"So what was that all about?" She questioned dropping onto the couch beside him. HE smirked at the girl beside him.

"We have 27 vampire round up." Alison's nose crunched up in confusion, slowly as it settled in, her eyes widened.

"The tomb vampires?" Damon nodded. "How they get out?"

"My guess is Bon-Bon and the older witch messed up their little spell." Alison nodded as she quickly stood to her feet.

"Then we have to go get them." Alison nodded fiercely. Damon groaned throwing his head back.

"Not right now, tomorrow." Alison let out a surprised yelp when she was pulled back onto the couch and in one quick motion Damon was on top of her, smirking wickedly.

"Damon." She whispered in a warning tone.

"Alison." He mocked, his eyes flickering a crossed her face.

"You know usually it's not the ideal thing to try and seduce a girl after attempting to kill her father the night prior." Alison pointed out sarcastically.

"Attempted?" Damon repeated confused.

"I explain later," And in one quick motion Alison flipped Damon off of herself causing him to tumble to the floor. The brunette smirked down at him as she stood above him. "But first we're going to the bar."

"Look at you," Damon sat up with a smirk. "All bossy and demanding," Damon flashed to his feet a mere inch from Alison's face. "It's sexy. You know we could always just stay here and have a few drinks." Damon whispered suggestively. Alison rolled her eyes placing a hand on his chest.

"Nice try."

…

Alison walked into the grill pulling off her jacket, followed closely by Damon.

"So apparently, Isobel had given him this ring, and the ring brought him back to life." Alison explained as they neared the bar.

"That's impossible." Damon muttered confused.

"That's what I said." Alison glanced over her shoulder at the Salvatore as she slid into a bar seat, Damon sitting in the one next to her.

"Alison?" Alison glanced over her shoulder to see an older red headed woman who she recognized as Kelly Donovan.

"Kelly?" Alison turned fully with a wide grin. "Matt told me you were back." Kelly laughed lightly taking note of the handsome man behind the brunette.

"Who's that?" The older woman asked pointing to the blue eyed Salvatore.

"My friend Damon, Damon this is Kelly, Matt's mom." Alison quickly introduced the two. Damon gave a small wave.

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly asked tauntingly.

"My, uh, ah, my eyes are a little sensitive today." Damon explained pulling the glasses off and setting them onto the counter, Alison gave him a knowing smirk.

"You're new around here." Kelly pointed out glancing from Alison to Damon.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm very old," Damon corrected before turning to the barista. "Bourbon neat."

"Scotch, straight up." Alison ordered simply.

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you." Kelly responded, obviously trying to flirt. Alison scrunched up her nose quickly and tried to change the conversation.

"Where'd you go?" Alison asked with a polite smile.

"Around, about." Kelly answered vaguely.

"Been there." Damon threw in his two cents before taking a gulp of his drink.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy." Kelly commented with a small smirk, a smirk of his own tugged at Damon's lips.

"It's more like nursing my wounds." Damon corrected.

"And you? What are you doing here?" Alison asked trying to block Damon from Kelly's eye sight.

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but, um, I think the manager blew me off." Kelly gestured around, as to point out that the manager was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that's not very nice." Damon commented, leaning forward onto the counted to look at Kelly.

"Yeah. Last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend." Kelly explained, not at all looking ashamed of the fact.

"Well, that's not very nice, either." Alison gave up on trying to get them to stop conversing and scowled ahead of herself, downing her drink in one gulp.

"It happens." Kelly shrugged.

"Yes, it does." Damon agreed, downing the rest of his drink.

"Kelly? Kelly Donovan." A slightly familiar voice spoke from behind the three but Alison couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Jen!" Kelly shouted standing up to embrace the redhead. Alison's eyes widened as she whirled around to see her aunt.

"I heard you were back in town. You used to baby-sit me." Jenna said, her arm still around the older woman.

"And then, I used to party with her." Kelly explained to the two in front of her, her arm around Jenna. Alison scurried to push the empty glass over to Damon so it looked like it was his drink.

"This woman was crazy." Jenna breathed out with a smile.

"Not as crazy as you." Kelly countered.

"Ha, not anymore," Jenna shook her head that's when she noticed Damon and Alison shoving the cup back and forth, having a silent argument with their eyes. "Is that yours?" Jenna asked her niece pointing to the glass in the brunette's hands.

"Heh, funny story actually." Alison chuckled weakly twirling the cup in her hands.

"You're only 18, you could get arrested." Jenna scolded taking the cup.

"Oh, come on Aunt jenna, you said I get just today to let loose." Alison whined slightly.

"Yeah, come on, I won't tell." Damon smirked, gesturing for the barista to come over, even Kelly joined in with an encouraging smile.

"Sit, have a drink with us." Kelly guided the woman into the bar stool.

"Just this once," Jenna pointed a stern finger at her young niece. Alison smiled widely picking up the shot Damon had ordered. "This is not gonna end well." Jenna pointed out.

"Can't wait." Alison smirked clinking her glass with Damon's before the four all downed their shots. Damon let out a deep breath as he set his shot glass down.

"What's up with him?" Jenna asked her niece pointing to the blue eyed Salvatore.

"My primary reason for existence has abandoned me," Damon answered before Alison could. "And, after today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom."

"That was deep," Alison said in all seriousness. "Let's get hammered."

"Let's." They all agreed taking another round of shots.

"You know, Ali," Damon leant forward on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at Alison like she was the only girl in the world. "You amaze me." He smirked gesturing for the bartender.

"And how's that?" Alison challenged.

"You're just the 'I amaze people' kind of person," Damon explained, turning to the barista. "Bourbon."

"An 'I amaze people' kind of person." Alison repeated.

"Yup." Damon smirked, wiggling an eyebrow at the brunette. Jenna and Kelly shared a look before something over Damon and Alison caught Jenna's attention.

"Quick, hide. We're not here." Jenna whispered, pulling Kelly as the two hide behind Alison and Damon.

"Why? Where'd we go?" Kelly asked confused.

"Children under our care at 5:00 o'clock," Both adults looked over to see Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Stefan. "This is not role modelish." Jenna scolded herself.

"Damn," Alison laughed at her aunt's and Kelly's bad luck taking a sip from Damon's bourbon. Damon narrowed his eyes at the girl, snatching the glass back greedily causing the brunette to smirk. "Sharing is caring." Alison pointed to the glass.

"Then I don't care." Damon answered easily, gulping down the last of his glass. Alison's bottom lip puffed out.

"Now you owe me a drink." Alison proclaimed childishly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked. Alison placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"An electric lemonade." She decided with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Fancy. A need an electric lemonade, extra vodka." Damon ordered from the barista his eyes not leaving Alison. The barista nodded turning to make the drink.

"Extra Vodka?" Alison repeated with a small smirk. Damon only gave her an innocent look, taking the cup from the barista and handing it to Alison encouragingly.

Alison rolled her eyes, taking a small sip causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"You can do better than that." Damon pushed.

"Chug! Chug!" Jenna and Kelly chanted from behind her. Alison rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time and began chugging down the alcoholic beverage, feeling the burning sensation traveling down her throat. Having gulped down the half the drink she set the cup back down onto the counter actually feeling a buzz for the first time since her transition.

She stumbled closer to her seat, the Salvatore besides her catching her before she face planted into the marble floors.

"Whoa there." Damon chuckled slightly. Alison looked up into his blue eyes and seemed trapped. Jenna and Kelly shared a look at the fact the two were giving each other bedroom eyes.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Kelly whispered and the two ducked out, Alison and Damon not noticing there absence.

…

A couple shots later both Alison and Damon found their way back to the Salvatore Boarding house. She was staring up at a large painting near the stairway holding a glass of bourbon in her hands.

"That hasn't been there the whole time has it?" Alison questioned in a drunken state. "No, it hasn't," She decided with a nod before turning to Damon with a smile only to find that he was already staring at him. Drinking in her form with his eyes. "What?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Nothing," he took a step closer setting the glass down on the small N-table leaning over Alison. "It's just…" He tucked her hair behind her ear resting his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing small circles on her cheek bone.

"I'm a little too drunk for this to be safe." Alison whispered pointing between the two of them, but made no attempt to make him move.

"Playing it safe is boring, you've said it yourself." He smirked slightly before it dropped into a serious look, crashing his lips to hers.

Immediately, she kissed back, her hand tangling into his black hair the other setting the glass down beside Damon's before gripping his collar pulling him closer. Damon's arms snaked around her thighs, hoisting her up against the wall, deepening the kiss as his tongue explored the new territory. Alison gripped the railings behind her as steaming hot kisses were trailed down her neck.

"Alison!" The familiar voice of Elena cried out in shock. The sound causing her to sober up immediately. She shoved Damon back lightly, allowing herself back onto her feet.

"Oh my, God." She muttered quietly, pulling at the ends of her shorts that had risen up. Had she really just made out with Damon? Sure, that was how their relationship started but it was so weird now, she considered Damon as more of a best friend than a boyfriend.

"Alison," Stefan sped over at a human pace and took her face in his hands when the stench of alcohol hit his nose. "Are you serious, Damon?" Stefan looked up at his brother in disappointment and slight jealousy.

"Jealous?" Damon taunted with a small smirk. Both Alison and Stefan shot the older Salvatore a death glare causing Elena to look between the two suspiciously.

"Come on," Elena grabbed Alison's arm, the older Gilbert too drunk to protest. "I'm sorry, I have to take her home." Elena apologized sending a quick smile to her boyfriend and two friends before guiding her sister out the front door.

…

Later that night Alison was sitting in her bed bored out of her mind the slight sting of a hangover like a poke in the back of her head.

'The Good Life' by three days grace played from her phone signaling Stefan was calling. She was a little hesitant to answer but figured it'd be better to just get it over with.

"And what do I owe the wonderful pleasure of my bestest friend in the whole world calling me?" She asked in a sweet, innocent tone.

" _Nothing special, just wanted to make sure you got home safe."_ Stefan replied, but Alison knew that wasn't it.

"Stefan… What aren't you telling me?" The Gilbert girl pride, pushing herself to her feet in concern.

" _Don't tell Elena."_ Stefan said immediately.

"Don't tell Elena what?" Now Alison was even more curious.

" _The tomb vampires are loose and two of them attacked Damon and I tonight."_ Stefan explained. Alison's eyes widened slightly in concern for the two Salvatore vampires.

"Are you okay? Is Damon? What happened? I'm coming over." Alison began to pull on her converse, holding the phone securely between her ear and shoulder.

" _No, no, I don't want to worry Elena. Today was such a good day, we'll deal with it all tomorrow. Just give her one normal day."_ Alison sighed, kicking off her shoes and falling backwards on to the bed.

"You're too kind for your own good, you know that Stef." Alison let out a light chuckle.

" _Goodnight Ali."_ Stefan spoke, the smile clear in his voice.

"Night Stefy." She giggled slightly at the nickname she gave him and hung up. With a sigh she tossed her phone to the side and pulled the covers over her shoulders.


	17. Let The Right One In

**AAAAAAHH! It's been so long since I've updated and I'm so sorry. But here is chapter 17, finally. Oh and I just wanted to say I just read this awesome story by DamonsVampireQueen. It's about three friends who travel to the Vampire Diaries world. Please check it out. I love it so far and there's only two chapters.**

 _I've been cursed_

 _I've been crossed_

 _I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

 _I've been cut_

 _I've been opened up_

 _I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

 _You left me here like a chalk outline_

 _On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

 _To wash away_

 _(Wash away)_

 _You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

 _But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyways_

 _All you left behind_

 _Is a chalk outline_

The music blared through her bedroom as Alison sketched the outlines to her newest drawing on a canvas that hung upon her wall, when a large crash sounded from down stairs. Clicking off her speakers a deadly silence fell over the house except for the storm that raged outside.

Slowly, and cautiously she stepped out into the hallway. It was dark the only light coming from the kitchen, which was strangely alit.

She took in a deep breath before flashing over to the kitchen pressing her back against the wall to hide her from sight of whoever was in the kitchen. After a moments pep talk she turned into the kitchen only to come face to face with a smirking Damon.

"Jesus, Damon, you scared me," Alison let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, placing a hand on her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I got to thinking." Damon smirked, taking easy steps closer to the brunette.

"That's never a good thing." Alison joked taking a step backwards for every step Damon took closer to her. Damon scowled but decided to ignore her comment.

"And I can't seem to get this burning sensation off my lips. Like they need something to cool down the desire."

"Desire for what?" Alison asked quietly her throat going dry as her back hit the wall. Damon tilted his head to the side slightly, a predatory smirk sliding across his lips. He reached a hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip leaving a tingling sensation in its path.

"You." He whispered before crashing his lips to hers. Immediately her hands tangled into his hair mashing her lips against his in a searing hot kiss, ignoring her subconscious that was screaming at her to stop, that this would ruin everything they had.

His hands traveled up her shirt painfully slow, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine, all of her thoughts jumbled inside her head. All she knew was that she wanted more, that she wanted him. Her hands clamped around his collar pulling him closer, as his hands looped around her thighs hoisting her up on his hips.

"Alison!" the brunette shot up out of her bed, a thin sheer of sweat clung to her body, a tingling in her lower stomach nipping at her in need. She looked over at Elena wide eyed. Did she seriously just have a dream about Damon? "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alison replied her throat a little dry. Elena eyed her, like she didn't believe her but didn't say anything.

"Do you mind helping me make sure all the windows are closed?" Elena asked. Alison lanced back over at her own secured window to see a raging storm outside. She turned to Elena and nodded, before slowly following her sister down the stairs

…

Alison walked out of her house, the door closing behind her, her phone held between her ear and shoulder as she pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now." She rolled her eyes, shifting her phone to her other ear and pulling her bag up on her shoulder.

"They busted through my window Ali, busted through my goddamn window." Came Damon's irritated voice, followed by the sound of a hammer.

"I heard the first time Damon."

Damon sighed, "How close are you?"

"I just opened my car door," Alison chuckled as she did just that "I'll get there when I can. In the meantime, relax, and don't do anything dangerous." She ordered, resting against her open car door.

"Fine." Damon gave in with a reluctant sigh.

"Fine." Alison mimicked him with a smile, before closing her phone. With a sigh she went to go get into the car. An arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth muffling the screams. Then a sharp pain erupted through her side. Finally everything went black.

…

"I say we go to pearls, bust down the door and annihilateo the idiot who attack us last night." Damon offered, glancing out the none broken window waiting for Alison's car to pull up.

"Yeah, and then what?" Stefan asked. "We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say 'oops, sorry'." Damon gave his younger brother an unamused look as he made his way from the window back over to the couple.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena scoffed, crossing her arms.

"It was more of like a helpful exchange of information," Damon corrected with a smirk. "And it's not like I had a choice she's… scary."

"And she threatened Alison." Stefan added. Damon went silent as he glanced at the ground.

He quickly recovered from his moment and smirked. "That too. Besides she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

Elena scoffed, "Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it. Alison was much more supportive." Damon rolled his eyes, going back over to the window to check for Alison.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena snapped, her hands on her hips.

Damon sighed, as he took a seat on the couch, "How long are you gonna blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you Damon," Elena shook her head, her arms crossed. "I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon pouted in mock hurt, placing a hand on his chest.

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan cut in before his girlfriend all but pounced on him. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm." Damon rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone as he left the room.

"I'm sorry," Elena sighed, resting her head on Stefan's chest. "He just makes me so cranky."

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Stefan whispered soothingly, wrapping his arms around her

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena questioned, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise."

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena protested.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe." Stefan ordered, placing a hand on either side of her face.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." She argued, poking his chest.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe," Stefan grinned pulling his girlfriend back into his loving embrace. "I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side."

Elena rolled his eyes. "Well, that's comforting." Damon came storming back into the room slamming his phone shut.

"Hate to break up this cuddly moment, but Alison isn't answering her phone."

Stefan's face crunched up in confusion as he pulled out his own phone and dialed the girl's number. "She's not answering me either."

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just having trouble deciding which lipstick to wear." Elena rolled her eyes, a hand on her hip. Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl.

"I will go out and look for her, okay?" Stefan once again stepped in between the two before someone lost a limb. "You sit, try calling her again, and calm down," Stefan ordered his older brother before turning to his girlfriend. "You go check your house." Elena nodded giving Stefan a quick kiss before disappearing out the door.

Stefan glanced at his brother who was too busy calling Alison for the hundredth time to acknowledge him, before disappearing out the door.

He searched all the area between his house and Alison's to no avail, the girl was defiantly missing, and Stefan didn't like where his thoughts were taking him.

 _Thud_

Stefan froze at the sound. He turned slowly to see a beaten and bloody Alison on the ground, half conscious. He flashed to her side in a millisecond. Her eyes went wide, then everything went black.

…

Elena sat in her house waiting for a call from Stefan updating her on the search for Alison. When she had gotten home she saw Alison's car door open and her things scattered all across the driveway.

Buzz

She looked down at her phone hopefully only to see it was Damon, again. With a roll of her eyes she clicked decline. As soon as her thumb came in contact with the red button there was a knock on the door. She opened it only to see a soaked, scowling Damon.

"You're ignoring me." He muttered irritably, pushing passed the Gilbert girl.

Elena rolled her eyes, closing her door. "The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." She snipped.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon questioned, his blue eyes scanning the house.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena's demeanor immediately went from annoyed to worried.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

Elena pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear, frowning when Stefan didn't answer. "It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking," Damon muttered.

…

"Pearl! Open this door," Damon shouted, pounding his fist on the old wooden door. "I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." The door slowly opened to reveal and smug Fredrick.

"Pearl's not home," He spoke in a taunting voice, glancing out at the stormy sky "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's my brother? Where's Alison?" Damon demanded slamming his fist against the door frame, but Fredrick remained unfazed.

"Billy." Fredrick called out. Two vampires came out one holding a weak Stefan and the other holding a beat Alison.

Damon's face contorted in anger "You're dead." He muttered, lunging at Fredrick only to be stopped, having not been invited in.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in," Fredrick smirked. "Miss Gibbons?" he called out.

"Yes, Frederick honey?" an older woman walked over, covered in bite marks.

"Never let this bad man in." He compelled, gesturing to Damon.

"I'll never let him in." she repeated in a daze before leaving.

"You know I had trouble deciding," Fredrick turned to Alison and Stefan and smirked, tauntingly. "I mean, you and your brother are the reason we were in that damned tomb, but then you killed my girlfriend so why not kill yours. In the end I decided to take both."

Fredrick smirked at Damon before motioning for the two vampires to take the prisoners away before closing the door. Damon glared at the door before storming away and back over to Elena who was waiting in his car. Upon seeing him she quickly got out, opening an umbrella.

"What happened? Where are they?" she questioned frantically.

"They have them. I can't get in." Damon answered.

"Why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon answered somewhat irritated.

Elena's eyes widened. "I can get in."

"You're not going in there." Damon cut of her thoughts without a moments hesitation.

"Why are they doing this?" What do they want?" Elena asked frantically.

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something." Elena spoke, on the verge of tears.

"I know." Damon muttered growing irritated. Sure she was upset about Stefan and Alison, didn't she know he was too.

"We can't let them hurt them. We gotta get them out of there."

"I know!" Damon snapped. "Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get them out." He ended in a whisper before climbing into the car.

…

Alaric is walking down the hallways of Mystic Falls high when Damon appears in front of him a smirk evident on his face.

"Well, don't you look… Alive?"

Alaric froze in his spot, "You can't hurt me."

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon argued.

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena rounded the corner, coming into view. "We need your help," the three moved into Alaric's classroom.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you," Elena explained. "I would go, but-"

"Your life is valuable," Damon cut the girl off with a smirk. "Yours, on the other hand."

Elena rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the Salvatore's comment, "Alison told me about your ring."

"What about it?"

"Let me recap. You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to Alison, Your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah," Alaric stood to his feet. "The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena stepped in front of her history teacher. "Please. It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Elena. But that's not my problem."

"That's a shame. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to explain to Alison you're the reason I wasn't able to save from the torture she is experiencing right now." Damon clicked his tongue shaking his head.

"What?" Alaric looked over at the vampire with wide eyes.

"Oh, did I forget to mention she was taken too? Whoops," Damon shrugged. "Come on, Elena."

"All right! Wait," Alaric called out to the two. "I'll go.

…

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon quipped looking over the array of vampire weapons that Alaric had laid across the desk.

"I've you to thank for that."

"What are these?" Elena questioned, pointing to a clear vile of liquid.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan and Alison out." Damon shrugged.

"That's your plan?" Elena asked is disbelief. "You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Elena rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the tranquilizer darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you guys." Elena explained like it was obvious.

"No, No, No, No, No way, Alison would have my head." Damon denied the thought quickly.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan and Alison out." Elena argued.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there."

"I'm going."

Damon rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl's arguments. "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

Elena sighed, "Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger."

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car," Damon caved. "You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand," Damon mocked. "I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

Elena scoffed, "Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Elena.," Damon snapped. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there," He snapped his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from Including Stefan or _Alison_. I know. I get it. I understand." Damon explained, an assortment of emotions flickering through his blue eyes.

If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric sighed.

…

Alaric walked up to the house, knocking on the front door. It was answered by Fredrick. "Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My-my car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw."

"Well, lucky you." Fredrick nodded, a certain look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Lucky me," Alaric agreed. "It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not the slightest." Fredrick stepped out of the way allowing Alaric inside.

"Great. Whew. Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there."

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink." Fredrick ordered a man who was standing off to the side.

"Yeah. Sure thing," Billy nodded, leading Alaric over to the kitchen. "Hey, miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone."

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." The older lady responded kindly pointing over to the land line.

"Thanks." Alaric nodded moving over to the phone. The vampire, Billy. Lunged for Alaric. Mr. Saltzman quickly spun around and staked him. Alaric hurriedly turned on the sink and the blender blocking the Vampires in the other room from hearing him.

"What's happening?" the older woman asked disoriented as Alaric led her over to the door.

"I'm really sorry," He apologized "But you're gonna need to invite A friend of mine inside." He swung open the door to reveal Damon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house." Mrs. Gibbons replied, politely

"I know that. But you got to make an exception." Alaric tried to reason, but Damon was growing impatient.

"Get her out of the house," Damon snapped. Alaric guided Mrs. Gibbons outside where Damon took the older woman's face in his hands and compelled her. "Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No." She shook her head

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No. It's just me."

"Good." Damon smirked before snapping her neck, letting the body fall to the floor by his feet.

Alaric scowled, "You were supposed to compel her."

"It doesn't work that way." Damon rolled his eyes.

"She is human." Alaric nearly shouted.

"And I'm not!" Damon snapped. "So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body."

Damon hid out of sight waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He twirled the stake in his hand impatient taking both Alison and Stefan? Bad move. Finally someone entered the room turning off the sink and blender. Damon froze, stake in hand, ready to strike. When the vampire got close enough, he through the door and staked him.

Stepping over the body, Damon went further into the house. The music blared through all the rooms making it easier to move around undetected. He reached the basement seeing a vampire sitting guard. Just when he was about ready to attack the vampire got up and moved toward something that caught his eye. Damon followed behind him curiously. Seeing the waved of brown hair he knew exactly who it was, he wasted no time jabbing a syringe into the vampires neck, letting his unconscious body fall to the floor.

"Are you insane?" He hissed at Elena who let out a breath of relief that the vampire was now on the floor, and her eyes wide having been caught. "Come on then." He gestured to a door that led to where Alison and Stefan were being kept.

Stefan was hung on the ceiling by a rope, Alison nowhere to be seen. Damon looked around frantically for the girl.

"Elena…" Stefan choked out. "You shouldn't be here."

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon explained before readying a stake for the vampire that was tied to a chair.

"No, not him." Stefan cut in before Damon could do anything.

"Whatever." He rolled his eye. "Let's get you down."

Stefan moaned in pain, "There's Vervain on the ropes."

"Elena pull that," Damon ordered the Gilbert girl and readied to catch to catch his brother when she released him. "Where's Alison?" Damon asked as he caught his brother and propped him up right.

Stefan nodded weakly over to a door on the far side of the room, Damon passed Stefan along to Elena. "Get him out of here, I'll get Alison." Damon didn't wait for a response as he moved over to the door.

He wasted no time in busting open the door, but froze in his spot as he took in the sight before him. Alison laid in a pool of her own blood, no physical damage beside the paleness of her face. She was also bound by rope, dipped in Vervain more than likely.

He knelt down in front of her, ignoring the fact that his clothes would now be stained in blood. Alison's eyes fluttered open weakly, "Damon." She whispered.

"I'm here. I got you." He ripped the ropes away ignoring the stinging of the Vervain and scooped her up in his arms. She immediately clung to him. He then left heading up stairs to meet with Alaric, when he reached the top he saw Fredrick and his whole body shook with pure rage.

He set Alison down, hidden from view and pounced. He and Fredrick fought back and forth until Damon was able to pin the older Vampire to the ground, throwing punch after punch. Alison's eyes widened as she saw two vampires heading toward her but was unable to say anything. They yanked her two her feet, causing the brunette to let out a whimper of pain.

Damon froze turning around to see Alison. Fredrick took that chance to throw Damon off of him and speed out the front door. Damon glanced back at the door, then at Alison. Making his choice he lunged at one of the vampires snapping his neck instantly.

Damon turned to the other vampire ready to strike when he fell to the ground dead. Damon quickly caught Alison looking up to see Alaric standing there. Alaric dropped the gun and ran over to the two, his eyes scanning over her pale face.

"Here," Damon leant Alison against Alaric, determination in his eyes. "I'm going after Fredrick."

Damon ran out onto the porch while Alaric swung Alison into his arms and followed, going to bring Alison to the car, but froze. A dozen more vampires were headed toward the house.

"How many of those Vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked.

Alaric pressed his lips into a tight line, "One."

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said as the two went back inside, shutting and locking the door.

The vampires pounded on the door as Damon leant up against and Alaric set Alison down on the floor before helping hold the door closed.

"Stop!" A familiar voice boomed from outside and the banging seized. Damon and Alaric looked at each other before backing away from the door, Damon standing protectively in front of Alison. "What's going on here?" She questioned as she opened the door and walked in with Anna. They both took in the dead vampires. "What did you do?" Pearl asked snapped, her eyes on Damon.

"Me?" Damon roared. "Your merry band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and Alison." He showed her Alison who was half conscious on the floor. "You're lucky that I don't kill ever last one of you right here, right now"

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl told him, not fazed by his outburst.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon snapped. "And if you so much as _hint_ at coming near her again, I _will_ kill you."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl replied and he rolled his eyes, a scowl on his face.

"Well, it did." He snapped, picking up Alison. "If I had a good side... Not a way to get on it." He stalked out of the house, Alison in his arms and Alaric following after him.

…

Damon came into his bedroom with another bag of blood, Alison was sitting on the edge of his bed looking more alive now. He sat down next to her, offering the bag, his eyes drinking her in as if she'd disappear at any second.

"Damon, I'm fine," She let out a sigh as she pulled the bag away from her lips. He ignored her, pushing the hair out of her face. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her olive skin. Her high cheek bones. Her plump lips.

"Damon," the way she said his name caused him to snap out of his daze. "I'm fine." She said sternly, placing her hands over his much larger ones. They locked eyes and the whole world seemed to fade around them. Suddenly Alison was reminded of her dream the night before and she zoned in on his lips a sudden desire burning within her

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket pulling them out of there trance. She cleared her throat as she pulled out glancing at the message and her face fell. Damon's brow furrowed in concern.

"Alison?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "They found Vicki's body."

 **Dun. Duuun. Duuuuuuun. They found Vicki. How will this effect Alison!**


End file.
